Traicion o Honor
by epic yuri
Summary: Chicas guerreras, Fantasía épica , Muertes inesperadas,Romance no tan cliche. PDTA: soy nuevo así que si me dan algunos consejos nunca estaría demás
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

—Deberíamos volver ya —instó Okita mientras los bosques se tornaban más y más oscuros a su alrededor—. Los salvajes están muertos.

—¿Te dan miedo los muertos? —preguntó Ser Waymar Royce, insinuando apenas una sonrisa.

—Los muertos están muertos —contestó Okita . No había mordido el anzuelo. Era un anciano de más de cincuenta años, y había visto ir y venir a muchos jóvenes señores—. No tenemos nada que tratar con ellos.

—¿Y de veras están muertos? —preguntó Royce delicadamente—. ¿Qué prueba tenemos?

—Gintoki los vio —respondió Okita —. Si él dice que están muertos, no necesito más pruebas.

—Mi madre me dijo que los muertos no cantan canciones —intervino Gintoki. Sabía que lo iban a meter en la disputa tarde o temprano. Le habría gustado que fuera más tarde que temprano.

—Mi ama de cría me dijo lo mismo, Gintoki—replicó Royce—. Nunca creas nada de lo que te diga una mujer cuando estás junto a su teta. Hasta de los muertos se pueden aprender cosas. —Su voz resonó demasiado alta en el anochecer del bosque.

—Tenemos un largo camino por delante —señaló Okita —. Ocho días, hasta puede que nueve. Y se está haciendo de noche.

—Como todos los días alrededor de esta hora —dijo Ser Waymar Royce después de echar una mirada indiferente al cielo—. ¿La oscuridad te atemoriza, Okita?

Gintoki percibió la tensión en torno a la boca de Okita y la ira apenas contenida en los ojos, bajo la gruesa capucha negra de la capa. Okita llevaba cuarenta años en la Guardia del Portal, buena parte de su infancia y toda su vida de adulto, y no estaba acostumbrado a que se burlaran de él. Pero eso no era todo. Gintoki presentía algo más en el anciano aparte del orgullo herido. Casi se palpaba en él una tensión demasiado parecida al miedo.

Gintoki compartía aquella intranquilidad. Llevaba cuatro años en el Muro. La primera vez que lo habían enviado al otro lado, recordó todas las viejas historias y se le revolvieron las tripas. Después se había reído de aquello. Ahora era ya veterano de cien expediciones, y la interminable extensión de selva oscura que los sureños llamaban el Bosque Encantado no le resultaba aterradora.

Hasta aquella noche. Aquella noche había algo diferente. La oscuridad tenía un matiz que le erizaba el vello. Llevaban nueve días cabalgando hacia el norte, hacia el noroeste y hacia el norte otra vez, siempre alejándose del Portal, tras la pista de unos asaltantes salvajes. Cada día había sido peor que el anterior, y aquél era el peor de todos. Soplaba un viento gélido del norte, que hacía que los árboles susurraran como si tuvieran vida propia. Durante toda la jornada Gintoki se había sentido observado, vigilado por algo frío e implacable que no le deseaba nada bueno. Okita también lo había percibido. No había nada que Gintoki deseara más que cabalgar a toda velocidad hacia la seguridad que ofrecía el otro lado del Portal pero no era un sentimiento que pudiera compartir con un comandante.

Y menos con un comandante como aquél.

Ser Waymar Royce era el hijo menor de una antigua casa con demasiados herederos. Era un joven de dieciocho años, atractivo, con ojos grises, gallardo y esbelto como un cuchillo. A lomos de su enorme corcel negro, se alzaba muy por encima de Gintoki y. Okita, montados en caballos pequeños y recios adecuados para el terreno. Calzaba botas de cuero negro y vestía pantalones negros de lana, guantes negros de piel de topo, y una buena chaquetilla ceñida de brillante cota de malla sobre varias prendas de lana negra y cuero tratado. Ser Waymar llevaba menos de medio año como Hermano Juramentado en la Guardia de la Noche, pero sin duda se había preparado bien para su vocación. Al menos en lo que a la ropa respectaba.

La capa era su mayor orgullo: de marta cibelina, gruesa, suave y negra como el carbón.

—Apuesto a que las mató a todas con sus propias manos —había comentado Okita en los barracones, mientras bebían vino—. Seguro que nuestro gran guerrero les arrancó las cabecitas él mismo.

Todos se habían reído.

«Es difícil aceptar órdenes de un hombre del que te burlas cuando bebes», reflexionó Gintoki mientras tiritaba a lomos de su montura. Okita debía de estar pensando lo mismo.

—Varían dijo que siguiéramos sus huellas, y ya lo hemos hecho —dijo Okita —. Están muertos. No volverán a molestarnos. Nos queda un camino duro por delante. No me gusta este clima. Si empieza a nevar, tardaremos quince días en volver, y la nieve es lo mejor que podemos encontrarnos. ¿Habéis visto alguna tormenta de hielo, mi señor?

El joven señor no parecía escucharlo. Observaba la creciente oscuridad del crepúsculo con aquella mirada suya, entre aburrida y distraída. Gintoki había cabalgado el tiempo suficiente junto al caballero para saber que era mejor no interrumpirlo cuando mostraba aquella expresión.

—Vuelve a contarme lo que viste, Gintoki . Con todo detalle. No te dejes nada.

Gintoki había sido cazador antes de unirse a la Expedicion del Portal. Bueno, en realidad había sido furtivo. Los jinetes libres de los Mallister lo habían atrapado con las manos manchadas de sangre en los bosques de los Mallister, mientras despellejaba un ciervo de los Mallister, y tuvo que elegir entre vestir el negro o perder una mano. No había nadie capaz de moverse por los bosques tan sigilosamente como , Gintoki y los armaduras negras no tardaron en explotar su talento.

—El campamento está tres kilómetros más adelante, pasado aquel risco, justo al lado de un arroyo —dijo Gintoki—. Me acerqué tanto como me atreví. Eran ocho, hombres y mujeres. Niños no, al menos no vi ninguno. Habían puesto una especie de tienda contra la roca. La nieve ya la había cubierto casi del todo, pero la vi. No había ninguna hoguera, aunque el lugar donde habían encendido una se distinguía claramente. Ninguno se movía, los observé un buen rato. Ningún ser vivo ha estado jamás tan quieto.

—¿Viste sangre?

—La verdad es que no —admitió Gintoki

—¿Y armas?

—Algunas espadas, unos cuantos arcos... Uno de los hombres tenía un hacha. De doble filo, parecía muy pesada, un buen trozo de hierro. Estaba en el suelo, junto a su mano.

—¿Recuerdas en qué postura se encontraban los cuerpos? —Un par de ellos estaban sentados con la espalda contra la roca —contestó Gintoki encogiéndose de hombros—. La mayoría, tendidos en el suelo. Como caídos.

—O dormidos —sugirió Royce.

—Caídos —insistió Gintoki—. Había una mujer en la copa de un tamarindo, medio escondida entre las ramas. 'Una vigía. —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Tuve buen cuidado de que no me viera. Cuando me acerqué, vi que ella tampoco se movía. —Muy a su pesar, se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Royce.

—Un poco —murmuró Will—. El viento, 'mi señor.

El joven caballero se volvió hacia el guardia de pelo cano. Las hojas que la escarcha había hecho caer de los árboles pasaron susurrantes junto a ellos, y el corcel de Royce se movió, inquieto.

—¿Qué crees que pudo matar a esos hombres, Okita? —preguntó Ser Waymar en tono despreocupado. Se ajustó el pliegue de la larga capa de marta.

—El frío —replicó Okita con certeza férrea—. Vi a hombres morir congelados el pasado invierno, y también el anterior, cuando era casi un niño. Todo el mundo habla de nieve de quince metros de espesor, y de cómo el viento gélido llega aullando del norte, pero el verdadero enemigo es el frío. Se echa encima de uno más sigiloso que Gintoki, al principio se tirita y castañetean los dientes, se dan pisotones contra el suelo, y se sueña con vino caliente y con una buena hoguera. Y quema, vaya si quema. No hay nada que queme como el frío. Pero sólo durante un tiempo. Luego se mete dentro y empieza a invadirlo todo, y al final no se tienen fuerzas para combatirlo. Es más fácil sentarse, o echarse a dormir. Dicen que al final no se siente ningún dolor. Primero se está débil y amodorrado, y todo se vuelve nebuloso, y luego es como hundirse en un mar de leche tibia. Como muy tranquilo todo.

—Qué elocuencia, Okita —observó Ser Waymar—. No me imaginaba que te expresaras

así.

—Yo también he tenido el frío dentro, joven señor. — Okita se echó la capucha hacia atrás para que Ser Waymar le viera bien los muñones donde había tenido las orejas—. Las dos orejas, tres dedos de los pies, y el meñique de la mano izquierda. Salí bien parado. A mi hermano lo encontramos congelado en su turno de guardia, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tendrías que usar ropa más abrigada —dijo Ser Waymar encogiéndose de hombros.

Okita miró al joven señor y se le enrojecieron las cicatrices en torno a los oídos, allí donde el maestre Keita le había amputado las orejas.

—Ya veremos hasta qué punto podéis abrigaros cuando llegue el invierno. —Se subió la capucha y se encorvó sobre su montura, silencioso y hosco.

—Si Okita dice que fue el frío... —empezó Gintoki

—¿Has hecho alguna guardia esta semana pasada, Gintoki ?

—Sí, mi señor. —No había semana en que no hiciera una docena de guardias de mierda.

¿Adónde quería llegar con aquello?

—¿Y cómo estaba el Muro?

—Lloraba —dijo Gintoki con el ceño fruncido. Ahora que el joven señor lo señalaba, estaba claro—. Si el Muro lloraba, no se pudieron congelar. No hacía suficiente frío.

—Muy perspicaz —asintió Royce—. La semana pasada hemos tenido unas cuantas heladas ligeras, y algunas ráfagas de nieve, pero en ningún momento hizo tanto frío para que ocho adultos murieran congelados. Y te recuerdo que eran hombres con ropas de piel y cuero, que estaban cerca de un refugio y que sabían cómo encender una hoguera. —La sonrisa del caballero no podía ser más confiada—. Llévanos hasta ese lugar, Gintoki . Quiero ver a los muertos con mis propios ojos.

Y ya no hubo más que hablar. La orden estaba dada, y el honor los obligaba a obedecerla.

Gintoki abrió la marcha con su montura desgreñada, eligiendo cauteloso el camino entre la maleza. La noche anterior había caído una ligera nevada, y había piedras, raíces y depresiones ocultas al acecho del descuidado y el imprudente. A continuación iba Ser Waymar Royce sobre el gran corcel negro que pifiaba impaciente. Un corcel no era montura adecuada para una expedición de exploración, pero cualquiera se lo decía al joven señor. Okita cerraba la marcha. El anciano guardia iba murmurando para sus adentros mientras cabalgaba.

Caía la noche. El cielo despejado se volvió de un tono púrpura oscuro, el color de un moretón viejo, y se fue tornando negro. Empezaron a aparecer las estrellas y una media luna. Gintoki agradeció la luz en su fuero interno.

—Seguro que podemos ir a mejor paso —dijo Okita cuando la luna brilló en el cielo.

—Con este caballo, no —replicó Gintoki. El miedo lo había vuelto insolente—. ¿Quiere mi señor abrir la marcha? Ser Waymar Royce no se dignó a responder. En algún lugar del bosque, un lobo aulló.

Gintoki hizo que su caballo se situara bajo un viejo tamarindo nudoso, y desmontó.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —preguntó Ser Waymar.

—Mejor vamos a pie el resto del camino, mi señor. Está cerca, tras aquel risco.

Royce se detuvo un instante, mirando a lo lejos con gesto reflexivo. El viento frío soplaba entre los árboles. La larga capa de marta se agitó tras él como una cosa semiviva.

—Aquí falla algo —murmuró Okita.

—¿De verdad? —dijo el joven caballero con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—¿No lo notáis? —preguntó Okita —. Escuchad la oscuridad.

Gintoki sí lo notaba. Llevaba cuatro años en la Guardia del Portal y nunca había tenido tanto miedo. ¿Qué pasaba?

—Viento. El susurro de los árboles. Un lobo. ¿Cuál de esos ruidos es el que asusta tanto, Okita?

Al ver que Okita no respondía, Royce se bajó del caballo con gesto elegante. Ató el corcel a una rama baja, a buena distancia de los otros caballos, y desenvainó la espada larga. La empuñadura refulgía con el brillo de las piedras preciosas, y la luz de la luna parecía fluir por el acero pulido. Era un arma magnífica, forjada en Castillo; y estaba nueva. Gintoki pensó que nadie la había blandido jamás con ira.

—Aquí los árboles están muy juntos —avisó—. La espada se os va a enredar con las ramas, mi señor. Es mejor llevar un cuchillo.

—Cuando necesite consejos, los pediré —replicó el joven señor—. Tú quédate aquí, Okita , vigila los caballos.

—Nos hará falta una hoguera. — Okita desmontó—. Yo me encargo.

—¿Eres completamente idiota, viejo? Si hay enemigos al acecho en este bosque, lo que menos falta nos hace es una hoguera.

—El fuego mantendría alejados a algunos enemigos —señaló Okita —. Osos, lobos huargo y... y otras cosas.

—Nada de hogueras. —Ser Waymar apretó los labios.

La capucha de Okita le ensombrecía el rostro, pero Gintoki advirtió que tenía un brillo duro en los ojos al mirar al caballero. Durante un momento temió que el anciano fuera a desenvainar la espada. Era un arma corta y fea, con la empuñadura descolorida por el sudor y melladuras en la hoja tras muchos años de uso frecuente, pero Will no habría apostado nada por la vida del joven señor si Okita llegaba a esgrimirla.

—Nada de hogueras —murmuró Okita entre dientes bajando la vista.

Royce lo consideró un acatamiento y se dio media vuelta.

—Guíame —dijo a Gintoki

Gintoki se abrió camino por un bosquecillo y ascendió por la ladera hasta el pequeño risco donde podía ocupar una posición ventajosa junto al árbol centinela. Bajo la capa fina de nieve, el terreno estaba húmedo y fangoso, resbaladizo, plagado de piedras y raíces ocultas con las que cualquiera podía tropezar. Gintoki no hacía el menor ruido al avanzar. A su espalda, oía el suave tintineo de la cota de malla del joven señor, el crujir de las hojas y maldiciones entre dientes cada vez que la espada se le enredaba con las ramas y se le enganchaba la espléndida capa de marta.

El enorme centinela estaba justo en la cima del risco, donde Gintokil recordaba, las ramas más bajas a menos de medio metro del suelo. Gintoki se tendió de bruces sobre la nieve y el lodo, y se deslizó bajo ellas para espiar el claro desierto de abajo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Durante un instante no se atrevió ni a respirar. La luz de la luna iluminaba el claro, las cenizas de la hoguera, la tienda cubierta de nieve, la gran roca y el arroyuelo casi congelado. Todo estaba igual que unas horas antes.

Habían desaparecido. Todos los cadáveres habían desaparecido.

—¡Dioses! —oyó a su espalda. Ser Waymar Royce acababa de cortar una rama con la espada. Se encontraba junto al centinela, con el arma todavía empuñada y la capa ondeando al viento; las estrellas iluminaban el noble perfil que cualquiera podía ver.

—¡Agachaos! –susurró Gintoki, apremiante—. Algo va mal.

Royce no se movió. Contempló el claro desierto al pie del risco, y dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Por lo visto tus cadáveres han levantado el campamento.

Gintoki se había quedado mudo. Las palabras no le venían a la mente. Aquello era imposible. Recorrió una y otra vez el campamento con la mirada. Un hacha de combate enorme, de doble filo, seguía tirada donde la había visto la vez anterior. Un arma de gran valor...

—Ponte de pie, Gintoki —ordenó Ser Waymar—. Ahí no hay nadie. No te quiero ver escondiéndote bajo un arbusto. —Gintoki obedeció de mala gana. Ser Waymar lo miró con desaprobación—. No pienso fracasar en mi primera expedición y ser el hazmerreír del Castillo Negro. Encontraremos a esos hombres cueste lo que cueste. —Miró a su alrededor—. Sube a ese árbol. Venga, deprisa. A ver si divisas una hoguera.

Gintoki se dio media vuelta sin decir nada. Era inútil discutir. El viento soplaba y se le clavaba en los huesos. Llegó junto al árbol, el centinela gris verdoso, y empezó a trepar. Ya tenía las manos pegajosas de savia antes de desaparecer entre las agujas. El miedo le atenazaba las entrañas como una comida mal digerida. Susurró una plegaria a los dioses sin nombre del bosque y sacó una daga de la vaina. Se la puso entre los dientes para seguir trepando con las dos manos. El sabor del hierro frío le proporcionó cierto consuelo.

De pronto, oyó la voz del joven señor al pie del árbol.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Gintoki detectó cierta inseguridad pese al tono desafiante. Se detuvo. Escuchó. Miró.

Los bosques le dieron la respuesta: el rumor de las hojas, el gélido discurrir del arroyo, el ulular lejano de un búho de las nieves... Los Otros no hacían ruido.

Gintoki divisó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Unas sombras claras se deslizaban entre los árboles. Giró la cabeza y vio otra sombra blanca en la oscuridad. Desapareció al instante. El viento agitaba suavemente las ramas y hacía que se arañaran unas a otras con dedos de madera. Gintoki tomó aliento para lanzar un grito de advertencia, pero las palabras se le congelaron en la garganta. Quizá estuviera equivocado. Quizá había sido sólo un pájaro, un reflejo sobre la nieve, un espejismo de la luz de la luna. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué había visto?

—¿Dónde estás,Gintoki? —preguntó Ser Waymar desde abajo—. ¿Ves algo? —Caminaba con cautela, de pronto alerta, espada en mano. Él también debía de haber advertido su presencia, aun sin verlos—. ¡Responde! ¿Por qué hace tanto frío? —añadió.

Era cierto, hacía mucho frío. Gintoki , tiritando, se aferró todavía con más fuerza a la rama. Apretó la cara contra el tronco del centinela. Notó la savia dulce y pegajosa en la mejilla.

Una sombra surgió de la oscuridad del bosque. Se alzó ante Royce. Era alta, tan dura y flaca como los huesos viejos, con carne pálida como la leche. Su armadura parecía cambiar de color cada vez que se movía; en un momento dado era blanca como la nieve recién caída, al siguiente negra como las sombras, o salpicada del oscuro verde grisáceo de los árboles. Con cada paso que daba, los juegos de luces y sombras danzaban como la luz de la luna sobre el agua.

Gintoki oyó cómo a Ser Waymar Royce se le escapaba el aliento en un sonido

—No te acerques más —dijo el joven señor.

Tenía la voz chillona como la de un niño. Se echó la larga capa de marta más hacia atrás sobre los hombros para tener libertad de movimiento en los brazos durante el combate, y agarró la espada con ambas manos. El viento había cesado. Hacía mucho, mucho frío.

El Dead Knight se deslizó adelante con pasos silenciosos. Llevaba en la mano una espada larga que no se parecía a ninguna que Gintoki hubiera visto en la vida. En su forja no había tomado parte metal humano alguno. Era un rayo de luna translúcido, una esquirla de cristal tan delgada que casi no se veía de canto. Aquella arma emitía un tenue resplandor azulado, una luz fantasmagórica que centelleaba en su filo, y sin saber por qué Gintoki comprendió que era más cortante que cualquier hoja. —Adelante si quieres, bailemos. —Ser Waymar le hizo frente con valentía.

Alzó la espada por encima de la cabeza, desafiante. Le temblaban las manos a causa del peso, o tal vez fuera por el frío. Pero Gintoki pensó que en aquel momento ya no era un crío, sino un hombre de la Guardia Del Portal .

El Dead Knight se detuvo. Gintoki le vio los ojos; azules, más oscuros y más azules que ningún ojo humano, de un azul que ardía como el hielo. Miró la espada temblorosa sobre la cabeza de Ser Waymar y vio cómo la luz de la luna fluía por el metal. Durante un instante, se atrevió a albergar esperanzas.

Salieron de entre las sombras en silencio, todos idénticos al primero. Eran tres... cuatro...

cinco... Quizá Ser Waymar llegó a sentir el frío que emanaba de ellos, pero no los vio, no oyó cómo se aproximaban. Gintoki tenía que lanzar un grito de aviso. Era su deber. Y su muerte, si osaba hacerlo. Se estremeció, se aferró al árbol con más fuerza y guardó silencio.

La espada transparente hendió el aire.

Ser Waymar la detuvo con acero. Cuando las hojas chocaron, no se oyó el ruido de metal contra metal; tan sólo un sonido agudo, silbante, casi por encima del umbral de audición, como el grito de dolor de un animal. Okita paró el segundo golpe, y el tercero, y luego retrocedió un paso. Otro intercambio de golpes, y volvió a retroceder.

Tras él, a derecha e izquierda, los observadores aguardaban pacientes, silenciosos, sin rostro, el dibujo cambiante de sus delicadas armaduras los hacía casi invisibles en el bosque. Pero no hicieron ademán alguno de intervenir.

Las espadas chocaron una y otra vez, hasta que Gintoki sintió deseos de taparse los oídos para protegerse del lamento angustioso que emitían. Ser Waymar jadeaba ya por el esfuerzo, el aliento le surgía en nubecillas blancas a la luz de la luna. La hoja de su espada estaba cubierta de escarcha; la del Dead Knight brillaba con luz azul.

Entonces, el quite de Okita llegó un instante demasiado tarde. La hoja transparente le cortó la cota de malla bajo el brazo. El joven señor lanzó un grito de dolor. La sangre emanó entre las anillas. Despedía vapor en medio de aquel frío, y las gotas eran rojas como llamas al llegar a la nieve. Ser Waymar se llevó la mano al costado. El guante de piel de topo quedó teñido de rojo.

Dead Knight dijo algo en un idioma que Gintoki no conocía; la voz era como el crujido del hielo en un lago invernal, y las palabras sonaban burlonas.

—¡Por Natsuki! —gritó Ser Waymar Royce haciendo acopio de toda su furia.

Y se lanzó hacia delante con un rugido, blandiendo la espada escarchada con ambas manos y descargando todo su peso en un ataque en arco paralelo al suelo. El Dead Knight paró el golpe con un movimiento casi casual.

Cuando las hojas se encontraron, el acero saltó en mil pedazos.

Un grito despertó ecos en el bosque nocturno, y los restos de la espada salieron disparados como una lluvia de agujas. Royce cayó de rodillas entre gritos, y se tapó los ojos. La sangre manó entre sus dedos.

Los observadores se adelantaron al unísono, como si les hubieran dado alguna señal. Las espadas se alzaron y descendieron en un silencio sepulcral. Fue una carnicería sin ira. Las hojas translúcidas hendían la cota de malla como si fuera seda. Gintoki cerró los ojos. Bajo él, sonaban voces y risas agudas como carámbanos.

Cuando reunió el valor necesario para mirar de nuevo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y el risco estaba desierto.

Siguió entre las ramas, sin apenas atreverse a respirar, mientras la luna se deslizaba por el cielo negro. Por fin, con los músculos agarrotados y los dedos entumecidos por el frío, bajó del árbol.

El cadáver de Royce yacía de bruces en la nieve, con un brazo extendido. La gruesa capa de marta estaba desgarrada por mil sitios. Allí tendido, muerto, resultaba más obvio que nunca que era muy joven. Un niño.

Encontró a unos metros lo que quedaba de la espada, con la punta rota y retorcida como un árbol sobre el que hubiera caído un rayo. Gintoki se arrodilló, miró a su alrededor con cautela y la recogió. La espada rota sería la prueba que necesitaba. Okita sabría qué significaba, y si no, lo sabría el viejo oso Varían , o el maestre Keita . ¿Seguiría Okita esperando con los caballos? Tenía que darse prisa.

Gintoki se levantó y vio que el Dead Knight realizaba una terrible invocación su armadura corrupta estaba expulsando un aura verdosa y sus manos botaban unos destellos escarlata dirigidos a la frío suelo, toda la nieve se empezó a derretir y los arboles se marchitaron pero luego al ver el cadáver de mi compañero Ser Waymar Royce estaba levantándose..

Sus ropas lujosas eran andrajos; el rostro, una máscara ensangrentada. Tenía un fragmento afilado de su espada clavado en la pupila blanca y ciega del ojo izquierdo.

El derecho estaba abierto. La pupila ardía con un brillo azul. Veía.

La espada rota se le cayó de los dedos. Gintoki cerró los ojos para rezar. Unas manos largas y elegantes le acariciaron la mejilla y se cerraron en torno a su garganta. Iban enguantadas en piel de topo de la mejor calidad, y estaban pegajosas por la sangre, pero su roce era frío como el hielo.


	2. Chapter 2

AKIRA

El día había amanecido fresco y despejado, con un frío vivificante que señalaba el final del verano. Se pusieron en marcha con la aurora para ver la decapitación de un hombre. Eran veinte en total, y Akira cabalgaba entre ellos, nerviosa y emocionada. Era la primera vez que la consideraban suficientemente mayor para acompañar a su Madre y a sus hermanos a presenciar la justicia del rey. Corría el noveno año de verano, y el quinceavo en la vida de Akira

Habían sacado al hombre de un pequeño fortín de las colinas. Darion creía que se trataba de un salvaje, que había puesto su espada al servicio de Thrall, el señor de la guerra Horda mas alla del Portal. A se le ponía la carne de gallina sólo con pensarlo. Recordaba muy bien las historias que la Vieja Tata les había contado junto a la chimenea. Los salvajes eran crueles, les decía, esclavistas, asesinos y ladrones. Se apareaban con gigantes y con espíritus malignos, se llevaban a los niños de las cunas en mitad de la noche y bebían sangre con piel verde en cuernos pulidos criaturas se referían esas viejas leyendas.

Pero ese era un hombre que vieron atado de pies y manos al muro del fortín, esperando la justicia del rey, era viejo y huesudo, poco más alto que Darion . Había perdido en alguna helada las dos orejas y un dedo, y vestía todo de negro, como un hermano de la Guardia del Portal Oscuro, aunque las pieles que llevaba estaban sucias y hechas jirones.

El aliento del hombre y el caballo se entremezclaban en nubes de vapor en la fría mañana cuando su señor padre hizo que cortaran las ligaduras que ataban al hombre al muro y lo arrastraran ante él. Darion y Nina permanecieron montados, muy quietos y erguidos, mientras Akira, a lomos de su poni, intentaba aparentar que tenía más de quince años y que no era la primera vez que veía algo así. Una brisa ligera sopló por la puerta del fortín. En lo alto ondeaba el estandarte de los Kuga de Stromgarder: un lobo huargo corriendo sobre un campo color blanco hielo.

La "Madre" de Akira se erguía solemne a lomos de su caballo, con el largo cabello azulado agitado por el viento. Llevaba el seño fruncido, unas cuantas arrugas debido a que siempre estaba seria, que le hacían parecer más adulta de los treinta y cinco años que tenía pero a su vez tenia esos ojos verdes oscuros que cautivaban a cualquiera. Aquel día tenía una expresión adusta y no se parecía en nada ala mujer que por las noches se sentaba junto al. fuego y hablaba con voz suave de la edad de los héroes y los niños del bosque. Akira pensó que se había quitado la cara de su madre y se había puesto la de Kuga Guardiana de Stromgarder.

En aquella mañana fría hubo preguntas y respuestas, pero más adelante Eran no recordaría gran cosa de lo que allí se había dicho. Al final, su señora madre dio una orden, y dos de los guardias arrastraron al hombre harapiento hasta un tocón de tamarindo en el centro de la plaza. Lo obligaron a apoyar la cabeza en la dura madera negra. Lady Kuga desmontó y Genn Cringris , su pupilo, le llevó la espada. Se llamaba _Hielo._ Era tan ancha como la mano de un hombre y en posición vertical era incluso más alta que Darion. La hoja era de acero rúnico, forjada con encantamientos de magia arcana que en algunos momentos resplandecía y a veces era negra como el humo. Pocas armas poseían un poder igual a la nuestra

Su Madre se quitó los guantes y se los tendió a Kirito, el capitán de la guardia de su casa. Blandió a _Hielo_ con ambas manos.

—En nombre de Lothar de la Casa Arathi y de Mai De la Casa Proodmuree reyes de la Alianza y los primeros hombres, señor de los Reinos y Protector de la Tierra; y por orden de Natsuki de la Casa Kuga, señora de Stromgarder y Guardiána del Norte, te sentencio a muerte tienes unas ultimas palabras.

Alzó el espadón por encima de su cabeza.

—Mi hermana bastarda Nina, se me acerco y me susurro—. Y no apartes la mirada. Madre se dará cuenta.

—Soy mi nombre Okita explorador de la Expedicion del Portal oscuro , se que deserte, debí advertir al Bastion del Honor pero se lo que vi esos eran los Dead Knight con sus poderes malditos, solo quiero que sepan que no soy un cobarde y digan a mi familia que lo lamento.

Akira mantuvo controlado al poni y no apartó la mirada.

Su Madre le cortó la cabeza al hombre de un golpe, firme y seguro. La sangre, roja como el vino veraniego, salpicó la nieve. Uno de los caballos se encabritó y hubo que sujetarlo por las riendas para evitar que escapara al galope. Akira no pudo evitar mantener la vista en la sangre que recorría la espada.

La cabeza rebotó contra una raíz gruesa y siguió rodando. Fue a detenerse cerca de los pies de Cringris. Genn era un joven de veintitrés años , flaco y moreno, que se divertía con cualquier cosa. Se echó a reír, y dio una patada a la cabeza.

—Imbécil —murmuró Nina, en voz lo suficientemente baja para que Cringris no oyera el comentario. Puso una mano en el hombro de Akira , que alzó la vista hacia su hermana bastardo, y ella le dijo con solemnidad—: Lo has hecho muy bien.

Nina tenia veinte y ya había presenciado la justicia del rey muchas veces

Durante el largo regreso a Stromgarder mis hermanos y yo nos pusimos a discutir sobre el desertor

—creo que murió como un valiente —dijo Darion. Era fuerte y corpulento, y parecía; tenía la piel clara y también el pelo castaño rojizo y los ojos azules.

—No—dijo Nina con voz tranquila —Estaba muerto de miedo se le veía en los ojos, Kuga.

Los ojos de Nina eran idénticos a los de mi madre tenia un año menos que Darion era una joven de mediana estatura se la describía como de una "belleza Dura" siempre la veía en armadura. Además era la única que podía competir con mi hermano Darion .

—¡Que se jodan sus ojos!. No prefieres una carrera hasta el puente.

—Pues claro— Asintió Nina espoleando su montura.

Darion soltó una maldición y salió disparado tras élla, y galoparon juntos sendero abajo. Darion iba riendo y provocándola, y Nina galopaba silenciosa y concentrada. Los cascos de sus caballos levantaban nubes de nieve.

Akira no intento seguirles ya que era inútil intentarlo con su Poni, También élla se había fijado en los ojos del hombre andrajoso, y estaba recordándolos. Al cabo de un rato, el sonido de las risas de Darion se perdió a lo lejos, y los bosques quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

Se encontrar tan inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta los demás del grupo la alcanzaron y su madre se acerco para cabalgar junto con ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto con un tono que no carecía de dulcera.

—Sí, Madre —le dijo Akira . Alzó la vista. Su señora madre, vestida en cuero y envuelto en pieles, a lomos de su gran caballo de guerra, se alzaba a su lado como una gigante—.Darion dice que ese hombre murió como un valiente, pero Nina opina que tenía miedo.

—Y a ti, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Una persona puede ser valiente cuando tiene miedo? —preguntó Nina después de meditar un instante.

—Es el único momento en que puede ser valiente —dijo su Madre—. ¿Comprendes por qué lo hice?

Era un espía que ayudaba a los salvajes.

—La Vieja Tata te ha estado contando historias otra vez —dijo su señora Madre con una sonrisa—. La verdad es que ese hombre rompió su juramento, desertó de la Expedición del Portal. No existe ser más peligroso. El desertor sabe que, si lo atrapan, se puede dar por muerto, así que no se detendrá ante ningún crimen por espantoso que sea. Pero no me has entendido. No te pregunto por qué el hombre debía morir, sino por qué tenía que ajusticiarlo yo en persona.

El rey Arathi tiene verdugos— dijo Akira insegura no conocía la respuesta

—Cierto —admitió su madre —. Igual que los reyes Menethill , que reinaron antes que él. Pero nuestras costumbres son las antiguas. En la 1 invasión orca casi todos las naciones fueron exterminadas y ahora los que tomaron sus tierras son solo los supervivientes que al reestablecer sus naciones adoptaron otras costumbres , pero nuestra nación aun posee la sangre de los primeros hombres que corre todavía por las venas , y creemos que el que dicta la sentencia debe blandir la espada. Si le vas a quitar la vida a una persona, tienes un deber para con él, y es mirarlo a los ojos y escuchar sus últimas palabras. Si no soportas eso, quizá es que esa persona no merece morir.

—¿Pero entonces mentía? —mi madre se quedo en silencio por unos segundos

—Un loco ve lo que ve—agache la cabeza ya que aun quería discutir pero antes de decir algo mi madre hablo.

Algún día, Akira, serás la abanderada de Darion, tendrás esposo, tierras propias y deberán defenderlas en nombre de tu hermano y de tu rey, y te corresponderá hacer justicia. Cuando llegue ese día, no te resultará grato, pero no debes apartar la vista. El gobernante que se esconde tras ejecutores a sueldo olvida pronto lo que es la muerte.

En aquel momento, Nina reapareció en la cima de la colina que se alzaba ante ellos.

—¡Madre, Akira vengan deprisa miren lo que encontré !.

—¿Algún problema, mi señora? —pregunto Kirito que se les había acercado cabalgando.

—No me cabe duda —respondió su Madre—. Venga, vamos a ver qué nueva travesura se les ha ocurrido ahora a mis hijos.

Puso el caballo al trote. Kirito, Akira y los demás lo siguieron. . Darion estaba en el extremo norte del puente y Nina seguía a caballo, a su lado. Las nevadas de las postrimerías del verano habían sido copiosas aquella última luna. Darion estaba hundido hasta las rodillas en la nieve; se había echado la capucha hacia atrás y el sol le arrancaba reflejos del pelo. Acunaba algo en el brazo, y mi hermano mayor y Nina hablaban en susurros emocionados.

Los jinetes fueron llegando los primeros en llegar fueron Genn Cringris y Kirito .

—¡Joder¡ ¿que rayos has encontrado Nina? —pregunto Genn.

—Es un lobo Temible de hielo son muy raros —Respondió Nina

—Es un monstruo—exclamo Darion —Que tamaño

El corazón de Akira latía a toda velocidad. Avanzó por un ventisquero que le llegaba a la cintura para ir junto a su hermano.

Había una forma muerta, enorme y oscura, semienterrada en la nieve manchada de sangre. El tupido pelaje gris estaba lleno de cristales de hielo, y el hedor de la corrupción lo envolvía como el perfume de una mujer. Akira divisó unos ojos ciegos en los que reptaban los gusanos y una boca grande llena de dientes amarillentos. Pero lo que más lo impresionó fue el tamaño que tenía. Era más grande que su el caballo de guerra de su madre, 5 veces mas grande que Duran el sabueso de su Madre .

—No es ningún monstruo —dijo Jon con calma—. Es una loba temible de hielo.

Hace 100 años que no se veía 1 así y la ultima se capturo en el Sur de Silvermoon

—Pues ahora estoy viendo uno —replicó Nina

Akira consiguió apartar los ojos del monstruo. Solamente en aquel momento advirtió el bulto en brazos de Darion. Dejó escapar un grito de emoción y se acercó. El cachorro no era más que una bolita de pelaje gris negruzco, todavía no había abierto los ojos. Hociqueaba a ciegas contra el pecho de Darion buscando leche entre los pliegues de cuero de sus ropas, sin dejar de gimotear. Akira extendió la mano, titubeante.

—Que genial leí sobre estos lobos en la vieja biblioteca "Tan altos como un hombre, estos grandes lobos están previstos de largos colmillos que podrían romper una barra de acero y sus ojos color carmesí hacia temblar a cualquiera que veía. Los lobos temibles sin amaestrar cazan y luchan igual que sus primos menores. Se juntan en manadas y son excelentes cazadores que acaban con todo lo que rodean.

—Es una señal —dijo Kirito

—No es más que un animal muerto, Kirito —dijo mi Madre con el ceño fruncido. Parecía preocupada. La nieve crujió bajo sus botas cuando caminó en torno al cuerpo—. ¿Qué la mató?

—Tiene algo en la garganta —señaló Darion, orgulloso de haber dado con la respuesta aun antes de que su Madre formulara la pregunta—. Ahí, justo debajo de la mandíbula.

Su madre se agacho a inspeccionar y escucho unos sonidos provenientes de la bestia.

—Genn muévelo— Su pupilo movió a la bestia y descubrió algo inusual.

—Mi señora creo que murió de un parto mire —Es increíble que viviera lo suficiente para parir —dijo su Madre mientras tiraba a un lado el asta y se limpiaba las manos en la nieve. Su voz rompió el silencio.

—Bueno sin la madre las crías morirán así que termina el trabajo—Kirito y Genn sacaron sus dagas para.

—Madre espera grito Darion. —Yo mire a mi madre para tratar de convencerla de que se quedara pero pocas veces la Reina de hielo se conmovia y siguió la orden hasta que.

—Mi señora Kuga—mi madre volteo y miro pensativa a Nina, la vi un poco intimidada pero ella se atrevió a hablar.

— Mi señora Kuga —intervino Nina. Resultaba extraño que se dirigiera a su madre de manera tan formal. Akira la miró, aferrándose a aquella última esperanza, mi madre volteo y miro pensativa a Nina, la vi un poco intimidada pero ella se atrevió a hablar.

—. Hay cuatro cachorros —siguió—. Un macho y tres hembras.

—¿Y qué, Nina?

—Tenéis cuatro hijos legítimos. Tres chicas, uno chico. El lobo huargo es el emblema de vuestra Casa. Estos cachorros están destinados a vuestros hijos, mi señora.

Bran vio cómo cambiaba la expresión de su madre, vio las miradas que intercambiaban el resto de los hombres. En aquel momento quiso a Nina con todo su corazón. Pese a sus quince años, comprendió qué había hecho su hermana. Las cuentas cuadraban sólo porque Nina se había excluido. Había incluido a las niñas, pero no ala bastarda que llevaba el apellido Nieve que, según dictaba la costumbre, debían tener en el norte todos los desafortunados que nacían sin apellido propio.

—¿No quieres un cachorro para ti, Nina? —preguntó con voz amable su madre, que también lo había comprendido.

—El lobo huargo ondea en el estandarte de la Casa Kuga—señaló Nina—. Yo no soy una Kuga madre.

Su señora Madre miró a Nina, pensativa. Darion se apresuró a romper el silencio que reinaba.

—Yo alimentaré al mío en persona, Madre—prometió—. Empaparé un trapo en leche caliente para que la chupe.

—¡Yo también! —se apresuró Akira.

—Entonces, os los podéis quedar. Kirito, Genn , recoged el resto de los cachorros. Ya es hora de que volvamos a Stormgarder.

Sólo cuando estuvieron de nuevo a caballo y en marcha Akira se permitió disfrutar del dulce sabor de la victoria. Llevaba al cachorro entre los pliegues de las prendas de cuero para darle calor y protegerlo en la larga cabalgada de vuelta a casa. Se preguntaba qué nombre le iba a poner.

En mitad del puente, Nina se detuvo de pronto.

—¿Qué pasa, Nina? —preguntó su señora madre.

—¿No lo oís?

Akira oía el viento entre los árboles, el sonido de los cascos de los caballos contra los tablones de tamarindo, y los gemidos de su cachorro hambriento, pero Nina parecía percibir algo más.

—Ya lo tengo —añadió Nina.

Hizo girar al caballo y galopó de vuelta por el puente. Lo vieron desmontar en la nieve junto a la loba muerta y cómo se arrodillaba. Un momento después regresó cabalgando hacia ellos. Sonreía.

—Éste se debió de alejar de los demás —dijo.

—O lo echaron —replicó su madre, con los ojos clavados en el quinto cachorro.

Tenía el pelaje blanco, mientras que el resto de los cachorros de la carnada eran grises. Los ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre del hombre harapiento que había muerto aquella mañana. A Akira le pareció muy extraño que ya los tuviera abiertos, mientras que los demás aún seguían ciegos.

—Un albino —dijo Genn Cringris burlón—. El marginado de la familia morirá antes incluso que los demás.

—No, Cringris —dijo Jon lanzando una mirada gélida al pupilo de su madre—. Éste es mío.


	3. Mensaje

SHIZURU

A Shizuru le había gustado aquel Templo de la Luz

La sangre Viola le corría por las venas, había nacido y se había criado en Dalaran , un poco al nor-este de los valles de Alterac. Allí el bosque era un jardín alegre y despejado, en el que las altas secuoyas proyectaban sombras sobre las aguas de arroyuelos cristalinos, los pájaros cantaban desde sus nidos escondidos y el aroma de las flores impregnaba el aire mientras los ciudadanos Vivian en convivencia con la magia .

El Templo de Stormgarder se encontraba en un bosque con un aspecto tenían muy diferente. Era un lugar oscuro y primitivo, tres acres de árboles viejos que nadie había tocado en miles de años, mientras el castillo se alzaba a su alrededor. Olía a tierra húmeda y a putrefacción. Allí no crecían las secuoyas. Era un bosque de recios árboles centinela parapetados tras agujas color verde grisáceo, robles imponentes y tamarindos tan viejos como el propio reino. Allí los gruesos troncos negros estaban muy juntos, y las ramas retorcidas tejían una techumbre tupida, mientras las raíces deformes se entrelazaban bajo la tierra. El silencio y las sombras imperaban en ese Templo que era un lugar mas antiguo que el propio Stormgarder

Pero sabía que allí era donde estaría su esposa aquella noche. Siempre que le quitaba la vida a una persona, buscaba la tranquilidad del bosque de dioses y la luz sagrada.

Shizuru había sido casada con el procedimiento normal recibido su nombre en el arco iris de luz que llenaba el septo de Dalaran. Aunque era una situación extraordinaria y sin mencionar que solo fue permitido porque Natsuki derroto a Puño negro en el Valle Sangriento y el rey era su gran amigo de la infancia y nos caso en persona. Mi padre Profesaba la Fe, igual que su padre, que su abuelo y que el padre de su abuelo antes de ellos. Sus dioses tenían nombres y unos rostros que le eran tan familiares como los de sus progenitores.. Los Fujino era uno de los pocos que tenían tenían un Templo de la Luz, pero no era más que un lugar por donde pasear, leer o tomar el sol ya que ninguno creía en la Luz. El culto quedaba reservado para algunos sacerdotes.

Natsuki había hecho construir para ella un pequeño sept donde pudiera cantar a las siete caras de dios, pero la sangre de los primeros hombres corría aún por las venas de los Kuga, sus creencias eran antiguas la fe en la Luz se perdió en la Segunda invasión creo que solo existían alrededor de 130 paladines en el mundo no mas .

A las afueras del Templo en medio del bosquecillo, un arciano viejísimo se alzaba junto a un estanque pequeño de aguas negras y frías. Natsuki lo llamaba «el árbol corazón». La madera del arciano era blanca como el hueso, con hojas de un rojo oscuro que pendían como un millar de manos ensangrentadas. En el tronco había una cara tallada, con rasgos alargados y melancólicos, y los ojos enrojecidos de savia seca, extrañamente atentos.

Hacía mil años que habían o quemado los últimos Templos del sur, a excepción de los de los de mi familia que respetaban la tradición mas no la seguían. Allí, tan al norte, todo era diferente. Había un Templo de luz en cada castillo.

Shizuru encontró a su esposa sentado en una roca cubierta de musgo, bajo las ramas del arciano. Tenía el espadón _Hielo_ sobre las rodillas, y estaba limpiando la hoja en aquellas aguas negras como la noche. El mantillo milenario que cubría como una gruesa alfombra el suelo del bosque de dioses devoraba el sonido de sus pasos, pero los ojos rojos del arciano parecían seguirla mientras se acercaba.

—Natsuki—la llamó con suavidad.

—Shizuru —dijo su esposa alzando la vista hacia ella. Su voz era distante, formal—.

¿Dónde están las niñas?

Siempre le preguntaba lo mismo.

—En la cocina, discutiendo cómo van a llamar a los cachorros. —Se quitó la capa, la tendió sobre el mantillo del bosque, y se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra el arciano—. Akira adora a la suya y Arya también está encantada, pero Shijo no lo termina de nombrarlo.

—¿Tiene miedo? —preguntó Natsuki

—Un poco —admitió—. Sólo tiene ocho años.

—Debe aprender a enfrentarse a sus miedos. —Natsuki frunció el ceño—. No va a tener ocho añostoda la vida.

—Es verdad —asintió Shizuru

Aquellas palabras le provocaron un escalofrío, como siempre. Eran el lema de los Kuga. Todas las familias nobles tenían un lema. Y esas consignas familiares, piedras de toque, aquella especie de plegarias, eran alardes de honor y gloria, promesas de lealtad y sinceridad, juramentos de valor y fidelidad... Todos menos el de los Kuga El lema de los Kuga era: «Se acerca el Invierno». Shizuru reflexionó sobre lo extraños que eran aquellos norteños. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—He de reconocer que ese hombre murió bien —dijo Natsuki. Tenía en la mano un retal de cuero engrasado. Mientras hablaba, lo pasaba con suavidad por la hoja del espadón, haciendo que el metal cobrara un brillo oscuro—. Me alegré por Akira. Habrías estado orgullosa de élla.

—Siempre me enorgullezco de Akira—señaló Shizuru.

No apartaba la vista de la espada. Se veían claramente las ondulaciones del interior del acero, donde el metal fuera plegado cien veces sobre sí mismo en la forja. A Shizuru no le gustaban mucho las espadas, pero era innegable que _Hielo_ poseía una belleza propia.. _Hielo_ tenía cuatrocientos años y conservaba el filo del día en que la forjaron. Su nombre era aún más antiguo, cuando los Kuga eran no pertenecían a la Alianza

—Con el de hoy van cuatro este año —dijo Natsuki, sombrío—. El pobre estaba medio loco.. —Suspiró—. Luck me ha escrito, dice que la Expedicion del Portal tiene ahora menos de cinco mil hombres miembros. No SON sólo las deserciones. Últimamente también están perdiendo muchos miembros en las expediciones.

—¿Será por los hombres salvajes?

—Estoy segura. —Natsuki alzó a _Hielo,_ y contempló la longitud del frío acero—. Y esto irá a peor. Puede que llegue el día en que no os quede más remedio que llamar a nuestros abanderados y cabalgar hacia el norte para encargarnos de una vez por todas de ese Jefe de Guerra.

—¿Ir a través del Portal? —La sola idea hizo que Natsuki se estremeciera.

—No tenemos nada que temer de Thrall es solo un líder orco y ellos y los hombres salvajes se odian —dijo Natsuki, que había visto el temor dibujado en su rostro.

—Yo no le temo a el Temo perderte la ultima vez te salve cuando estabas al borde de la muerte pero Más allá del Portal hay razas aún peores que las de acá.

Volvió la vista para contemplar la luz que provenía del templo,.

—Ja vaya parece que las magas también le temen a ciertas cosas—

Ella sonrió con cariño—. Los Dead Khinght están desaparecidos al igual que la Legión. En opinión del maestre, no existieron nunca. Nadie los ha visto jamás.

. Deslizó a _Hielo_ dentro de su vaina—. No habrás venido hasta aquí a contarme historias de miedo, ¿verdad? Ya sé que este lugar no te gusta y hace 3 días que no estamos juntas. ¿De qué se trata?

—Hoy hemos recibido noticias amargas, mi Natsuki. —Shizuru tomó la mano de su esposa—. No he querido molestarte hasta que no te asearas. —No había manera de suavizar el golpe, así que se lo dijo directamente—. Lo siento mucho, mi amor. Yagami ha muerto.

Lo miró a los ojos, y vio cuan duro era el golpe, como había supuesto que sería. En su juventud, Natsuki había sido enviada como pupilo en Kul Tiras , y Lord Yagami , que no tenía hijos, había sido como un padre para élla y para su otro pupilo, Lothar. Cuando el rey oscuro Terenas Menethill pidió sus cabezas, el señor del Kul Tiras alzó en una revuelta a sus abanderados de la luna y el halcón, antes que entregar a aquellos a los que había jurado proteger.

Y, hacía ahora 9 años que no se veían,. —Yagami... —dijo élla—. ¿Está confirmada la noticia? —La carta llevaba el sello real, y era del puño y letra de Lothar. Te la he guardado. Dice que la muerte de Lord Yagami fue muy rápida.

Ni siquiera el Sanador pudo hacer nada, aparte de darle la leche de la amapola para que no sufriera.

—Algo es algo —suspiró. Shizuru veía el dolor reflejado en su rostro, pero aun así Natsuki pensó primero en ella—. ¿Y tu hermana? —preguntó—. ¿Y el hijo de Yagami? ¿Qué sabemos de ellos?

—El mensaje decía sólo que se encontraban bien, y que habían vuelto a Kul Tiras— dijo Shizuru—. Yo preferiría que hubieran ido a Dalaran. Kul Tiras está tan arriba, es tan solitario... Además, fue siempre el hogar de Yagami , no el de mi hermana. El recuerdo de su esposo estará en cada piedra. La conozco bien. Necesita el consuelo y el apoyo de su familia y amigos.

—Tu tío está en el Valle, ¿no? Tengo entendido que Yagami lo nombró Caballero de la Puerta.

—Brynden hará todo lo que pueda por ella y por el niño —asintió Shizuru—. Eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero...

—Ve con ella —le pidió Natsuki—. Llévate a los niños. Animad los salones con ruido, con gritos, con risas. Su hijo necesita la compañía de otros niños, y no podemos dejar sola a Lysa en estos momentos.

—Ojalá pudiera seguir tu consejo —dijo Shizuru—.Aparte de que pasar unos meses sin ti seria una eternidad La carta traía otras noticias. El rey está de camino hacia Stormgader, viene a buscarte.

Natsuki tardó un momento en entender qué le decía, pero cuando lo comprendió desapareció la nube que le oscurecía los ojos.

—¿Anduin Lothar viene hacia aquí?

Shizuru asintió, y el rostro de su esposa se iluminó con una sonrisa.

A ella le habría gustado compartir su alegría. Pero había escuchado las habladurías en los patios: una loba huargo muerta en la nieve. El miedo le atenazaba el estómago como una serpiente que se le enroscara en las entrañas, pero se obligó a sonreír por la mujer que amaba, aquel mujer que no creía en los presagios.

—Ya me imaginaba que te alegrarías —dijo—. Tenemos que avisar a tu amigo, que está en el interior del Portal.

—Desde luego —asintió Natsuki—. Luck no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Le diré al maestre que envíe su pájaro más veloz—. Ese hijo de... ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Y no se le ocurre avisarnos con más antelación? ¿Decía el mensaje cuántas personas venían en el grupo?

—Calculo que, como mínimo, cien caballeros, 200 magos y 1000 soldados con todos sus criados, y por lo menos cincuenta jinetes libres. También vienen Mai y los niños.

—Lothar querrá que vayan cómodos, no forzará mucho la marcha —dijo élla—. Mejor, así tendremos más tiempo para los preparativos.

—Con el grupo viajan también los hermanos de la reina.

Natsuki hizo una mueca. No sentía el menor afecto hacia la familia de la reina, y era recíproco. Shizuru lo sabía muy bien. Los Proodmure de Alterac se habían unido muy tarde a la causa de Lothar, cuando la victoria ya estaba asegurada, y eso no se lo había perdonado jamás.

—En fin, si por el placer de tener aquí a Lothar tengo que pagar soportando una plaga de Proodmure , qué le vamos a hacer. Por lo visto Lothar se trae a la mitad de su corte.

—A donde va el rey, el reino lo sigue —señaló Shizuru

—Tengo muchas ganas de ver a los chiquillos. El pequeño todavía mamaba del pecho de Mai la última vez que nos encontramos. Ahora debe de tener ya cinco años, ¿no?

—El príncipe Baine ha cumplido ya los quince. Tiene la edad de Akira. Por favor, Natsuki, ten cuidado con lo que dices. La Proodumure es nuestra reina, y se dice que su orgullo crece con cada día que pasa.

—Tenemos que organizar un banquete con trovadores —dijo Natsuki apretándole la mano—, faltaría más, y seguro que Lothar quiere salir de caza. Enviaré a Kirito hacia el sur con una guardia de honor para que los reciba en el camino real y les proporcione escolta hasta aquí. Dioses, ¿cómo vamos a dar de comer a tanta gente? ¿Y ya están en camino? Ese condenado... Voy a darle de patadas en su culo de rey.

—Bueno ahora que terminamos este asunto—al terminar de decir estas palabras una pequeña Sonrisa se formo Shizuru y ella rápidamente cogió de la cintura a su esposa que con el simple roce ya empezó a temblar.

—¡Shizuru!

—ara ara ..si alguien supiera cuan timida es Mi Natsuki, perdería todo su encanto en batalla—ella cogio mis manos y se deshizo de mi suavemente, para luego levantar su mano y llevarla a mi mejilla sin dejar de mirarme tan intensamente que empecé a temblar de la emoción

—Oye tenemos otros asuntos , no hay tiempo mi amor.

—ara parece que Natsuki sama esta tan ocupada que no tiene tiempo para su esposa—ese comentario hizo sonrojar a la peli azul—No es eso sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti—al ver su sonrojo vio su oportunidad fu fu fu —Entonces quiero que hagas algo por mi—Cualquier cosa mi amor—Shizuru Sonrio y le susurre al oído—Siéntate y Disfruta—a mi pequeña Natsuki le dio un tremendo sonrojo y casi por reflejo tomo asiento. —Sentí su hondo suspiro, sus besos en mis cabellos, me separo un poco de si, con una mirada plagada de amor deslizo sus dedos hasta mis hombros y con sus manos deslizo la prenda de seda hasta mi cintura, dejándome completamente expuesta.—la Castaña objeto de la contemplación de esos ojos amados, siempre observaba la espalda de su amada Natsuki volteo y coloco su mano dulcemente y la miro por un tiempo, mientras Shizuru quedaba hipnotizada por las bellas expresiones de su rostro y solo al percatarse de ello, una sonrisa y me dio un tremendo beso. Nuestros ojos se cerraron con símbolo de entrega, mientras ella sentía la lengua de Natsuki en su interior se separo y le dio una mordida tierna en los finos labios de la peli azul , tanteábamos con experiencia el sabor de la otra. Mis manos comenzaron a quitar su armadura de cuero. Luego de intercambiar unos candentes besos Natsuki se puso su ropa de cuero y la levanto en sus brazos—Shizuru se sintió como la primera vez que lo hicieron le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su esposa, pasaron por el gran salón de Stormgarder y a la vista de todos sus vasallos se dirigió al lecho. Si mi padre me viera tan feliz como ahora no se hubiera interpuesto mucho en nuestro matrimonio.

—Ara, parece que mi Natsuki también me extraño—El tono de voz lascivo la enrojeció, sus labios ansioso de probar su piel lamian y mordían dulcemente su cuello, A lo lejos escuchamos el aullido de un lobo, nos miramos a los ojos con una sonrisa extraña ¿Casualidad no es asi?

—Te amo nunca lo olvides, porque yo no lo hare, si a veces no puedo estar contigo es por algún percance . —Natsuki acaricio mi mejilla antes de posar las pieles de lobos para cubrir nuestros cuerpos.

—Sentir su anatomía contra la mia, era el mejor afrodisíaco existente—Siempre juntas.. —Sentencie guiando su mano a mi intimidad, con tenues movimientos me obsequio lo que deseaba, primero con caricias delicadas. Pero luego ella tomo la iniciativa y el tacto de su boca en mi pecho que saboreaba como un fruto maduro. Tenia una guía superior que nunca esta demás, esos labios bajaron por mi vientre hasta llegar al lugar que por mi honor, solo a ella le pertenecía así como mi amor y ni el rey ni nadie nos iba a separar.


	4. Nombramiento

Natsuki

Los visitantes entraban como un río de oro, plata y acero bruñido por las puertas del castillo, la élite de los abanderados, los caballeros, las espadas leales, embajadores altos elfos y Magos . Sobre ellos ondeaban una docena de estandartes dorados, agitados por el viento del norte, en los que se veía el escudo con todos los símbolos de las 3 razas mas poderosas y de sus respectivas casas mas y en el medio el emblema de los Humanos

Natsuki conocía personalmente a muchos de los presentes . Allí estaba Ser Takumi Proudmoree, de cabellos tan brillantes como el oro batido, y Gryan Mantorecio, con el espantoso rostro quemado. El muchachito alto que cabalgaba junto a él sólo podía ser el príncipe heredero, y el hombrecillo atrofiado por la mezcla de raza que era sin duda el Gnomo, Tyrion Proodmuree, La elfa de gran presencia y de armadura ligera pero muy solo podía ser la General Alleria, la única mujer en la guardia real era Mikoto Minagi una de las mejores luchadoras con espada según escuche pero muy tonta e impulsiva .

Pero el hombretón corpulento que cabalgaba al frente de la columna, flanqueado por dos caballeros con las capas níveas de la Guardia Real, era casi un desconocido para Natsuki... hasta que se bajó del caballo de guerra con un rugido harto familiar, y la estrechó en un abrazo de oso que le hizo crujir los huesos.

—¡Natsuki! ¡Cómo me alegro de verte! ¡Sigues igual, no sonríes ni aunque te maten! —El rey lo examinó de pies a cabeza y soltó una carcajada—. ¡sigues atractiva !

Natsuki habría deseado poder decir lo mismo. Habían pasado quince años desde que cabalgaran juntos para derrocar a Terenas Menethill . El señor de Ventormenta era entonces un joven de rostro afeitado ojos claros y torso musculoso; el sueño de cualquier mujer. Con sus dos metros de altura, se erguía por encima de todos los demás, y cuando se ponía la armadura y el gran yelmo de su Casa se convertía en un verdadero gigante. También tenía la fuerza de un gigante, y su arma favorita era una maza de hierro con púas que Natsuki apenas si podía levantar. En aquellos tiempos, el olor del cuero y la sangre lo envolvía como un perfume.

Ahora era el perfume lo que lo envolvía como un perfume, y tenía una circunferencia tan excepcional como su estatura. Natsuki había visto al rey por última vez hacía nueve años durante la revuelta de Liam Cringris, cuando su martillo y su espada se unieron para poner fin a las pretensiones del que se había proclamado rey de las Ios jinetes en el Ojo de Tormenta. Desde aquella noche en que estuvieron juntos ante la fortaleza vencida, donde Lothar aceptó la rendición del señor y Natsuki se llevó a su hijo Genn como rehén y pupilo, el rey había engordado al menos cuarenta kilos. Lucía una barba negra y tan basta como el alambre, que por lo menos servía para ocultar la papada y los temblorosos mofletes del rey, pero nada podía disimular la barriga ni las bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos.

Pero ahora Lothar era el rey de Natsuki, y no sólo un amigo. No podía decirle aquello.

—Alteza —fue su saludo—. Stormgarder está a vuestra disposición.

El resto del grupo también había desmontado, y los mozos de cuadra acudieron a llevarse los caballos. La reina consorte de Lothar, Mai Proodmuree, entró a pie junto con sus hijos mayores. La casa sobre ruedas en que habían viajado, un enorme carruaje de dos pisos hecho de roble y metales dorados, que remolcaban cuarenta caballos de tiro, era tan ancha que no podía pasar por las puertas del castillo. Natsuki hincó una rodilla en la nieve para besar el anillo de la reina, mientras Lothar abrazaba a Shizuru como si fuera una hermana largo tiempo ausente. A continuación presentaron a sus respectivos hijos, con los comentarios típicos por parte de los adultos.

—Llévame a tu cripta, Natsuki—dijo el rey a su anfitrión en cuanto terminaron las formalidades del recibimiento—. Quiero presentar mis respetos.

El corazón de Natsuki se llenó de afecto hacia el rey por recordarla aún después de tantos años. Pidió una lámpara de aceite. No hacía falta decir más. La reina le dio igual, llevaban viajando desde el amanecer, todos estaban cansados y tenían frío; seguro que lo primero que ella quería hacer era descansar un rato. Y Mikoto , la agarró por un brazo y la apartó de allí en silencio.

Natsuki y aquel rey al que apenas reconocía bajaron juntos a la cripta. Los tortuosos peldaños de piedra eran estrechos. Kuga iba delante con la lámpara.

—Ya pensaba que no íbamos a llegar nunca a Stormgarder—se quejó Lothar mientras descendían—. Tal y como se habla de la Alianza en el sur, uno tiene tendencia a olvidar que tu parte es tan grande como los otros seis juntos.

—Espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje, Alteza.

—Pantanos, bosques, campos y ni una posada decente para un rey—dijo Lothar con un bufido—. En la vida había visto nada tan desierto. ¿Dónde vive toda tu gente?

—Puede que sean demasiado tímidos para salir —bromeó Natsuki. Ya notaba el frío que subía de la cripta, un aliento gélido procedente del centro de la tierra—. No se ven muchos reyes en el norte.

—En cambio sí se ven muchas nevadas de finales de verano. ¡Nieve, Natsuki! ¡Nada menos que nieve! —Tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio en la bajada.

—Sí, aquí son frecuentes —dijo Natsuki—. Espero que no os molestaran. Por lo general son nevadas ligeras.

—Que se jodan tus nevadas ligeras —maldijo Lothar—. ¿Cómo será este lugar en invierno? No quiero ni pensarlo.

—Los inviernos son duros —admitió Natsuki—. Pero los Kuga lo soportaremos, como siempre hemos hecho.

—Tienes que venir al sur —le dijo Lothar—. Tienes que probar el verano antes de que se acabe. En hay campos enteros de rosas doradas que se extienden hasta donde alcanza la vista. Las frutas están tan maduras que te estallan en la boca. Hay melones, melocotones y ciruelas de fuego más dulces que nada que hayas probado, y la ciudad de los altos elfos es gloriosa no encontraras nada mas bello. Ya verás, te he traído unas pocas. Hasta en Ventormenta, con ese viento que sopla de la bahía, durante el día hace tanto calor que no dan ganas ni de moverse. ¡Y no te imaginas cómo están las ciudades, Natsuki! Hay flores por todas partes, los mercados están a rebosar de comida, los vinos veraniegos son tan baratos y tan buenos que te puedes emborrachar sólo con respirar cerca de ellos. Todos los ciudadanos están gordos, borrachos, y se han hecho ricos. —Se echó a reír y se palmeó el estómago prominente—. ¡Y las mujeres, Natsuki! —exclamó, con los ojos chispeantes—. Te juro que parece que, con el calor, las mujeres se olvidan del recato. Nadan desnudas en el río, justo ante los muros del castillo. En las calles hace demasiado calor para la ropa de lana o piel, así que van por ahí con esos vestiditos cortos, de seda si tienen dinero y de algodón si no, pero qué más da, en cuanto empiezan a sudar el tejido se les pega a la piel y es como si fueran desnudas. —El rey se rió con ganas.

Anduin Lothar siempre había sido hombre de apetitos voraces, poco dado a negarse ningún placer. En aquello no había cambiado nada. Pero Natsuki le advirtió que esos placeres se estaban cobrando su precio. Cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras Lothar jadeaba, y se le veía el rostro congestionado a la luz de la lámpara mientras se adentraban en la oscuridad de la cripta.

—Alteza —dijo Natsuki con respeto.

Movió la lámpara en un semicírculo amplio. Las sombras se agitaron en torno a ellos. La luz temblorosa tocó las piedras del suelo, y fue acariciando una larga procesión de columnas de granito que se alejaban a pares en la oscuridad. Entre las columnas estaban los muertos, sentados en tronos de piedra contra las paredes, la espalda apoyada en los sepulcros que contenían sus restos mortales.

—Ella está al final, con mi padres

Abrió la marcha entre las columnas, y Lothar lo siguió sin decir palabra, tiritando en aquel frío subterráneo. Allí jamás hacía calor.. Los señores de Stormgarder contemplaban su paso. Sus efigies estaban talladas en las piedras que sellaban las tumbas, sentadas en largas hileras, con los ojos ciegos fijos en la oscuridad eterna y con grandes lobos huargo de piedra tendidos a sus pies. Las sombras trémulas hacían que las figuras de piedra parecieran agitarse cuando los vivos pasaban ante ellas.

Según la antigua costumbre, todos los que habían sido señores de Stormgarder tenían una espada larga cruzada sobre el regazo para mantener a los espíritus vengativos en sus criptas. Las más viejas se habían ido oxidando hasta reducirse a polvo hacía ya mucho tiempo, y sólo quedaban unas manchas rojas allí donde el metal había descansado sobre la piedra. Natsuki se preguntó si aquello implicaba que esos fantasmas vagaban ahora libremente por el castillo. Esperaba que no. Los primeros lideres de Stormgarder habían sido tan duros como la tierra sobre la que gobernaban. Por fin, Natsuki se detuvo y alzó la lámpara de aceite. La cripta se prolongaba ante ellos en la oscuridad, pero más allá de aquel punto las tumbas estaban vacías y abiertas; eran agujeros negros a la espera de sus muertos, lo esperaban a ella y a sus hijos. A Natsuki no le gustaba pensar sobre el tema.

—Es aquí —dijo al rey.

Lothar asintió en silencio, se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza.

Se encontraban ante tres tumbas juntas, el padre de Natsuki, había tenido un rostro afilado y adusto. El escultor lo había conocido bien cuando vivía. Estaba sentado en pose de tranquila dignidad con los dedos de piedra aferrados a la espada que tenía sobre el regazo, pero en vida todas las espadas le habían fallado. A ambos lados, en dos sepulcros más pequeños, se encontraban sus hijos.

Lyanna sólo llegó a cumplir los dieciséis años, era una niña mujer de belleza insuperable. Natsuki la había querido mucho. Lothar, todavía más; estaba destinada a ser su esposa.

—Era más hermosa que esta estatua —dijo el rey tras un largo silencio. Los ojos se le demoraron en el rostro de Lothar, como si pudiera devolverle la vida a fuerza de voluntad. Por fin, se levantó con torpeza debido a su peso—. Ay, Natsuki, ¿por qué tuviste que enterrarla en un lugar como éste? —Tenía la voz ronca por el dolor rememorado—. Se merecía algo mucho mejor que la oscuridad, como ese templo que tienes a...

—Era una Kuga de Stormgarde —dijo Natsuki con voz suave—. Éste es su lugar.

—Yo estaba con ella cuando murió —recordó Natsuki al rey—. Quería volver a casa y descansar entre su hermano y nuestro padre.

Todavía le parecía recordar su voz algunas veces.

«Prométemelo —le había suplicado en una habitación que olía a sangre y a rosas—. Prométemelo, Natsuki.» La fiebre le había arrebatado las fuerzas, y su voz era débil como un susurro, pero cuando Natsuki le dio su palabra el miedo desapareció de los ojos de su hermana. Recordaba cómo le había sonreído, con cuánta fuerza le había aferrado la mano mientras dejaba de resistirse a la muerte, cómo se le habían caído de entre los dedos los pétalos de rosa, negros y marchitos. Después de aquello ya no recordaba nada. Lo habían encontrado muy quieto, mudo de dolor, abrazado a Lyanna..

—Le traigo flores siempre que puedo —dijo—. A Lyanna... le gustaban las flores.

—Juré matar a Arthas Menethil por esto —dijo el rey después de tocar la mejilla de la estatua y acariciar la piedra áspera como si ésta tuviera vida.

—Y lo hicisteis —señaló Natsuki.

—Sólo una vez —dijo Lothar con amargura.

Se habían enfrentado en las Desoladas Etapas Ardientes, en el centro mismo de la batalla, Lothar con su maza y su enorme yelmo , el príncipe con su armadura de placas negra. Llevaba en la coraza un tabardo con un puño dorado de su Casa, todo recubierto de rubíes que refulgían a la luz del sol. Las aguas Negras enrojecieron en torno a los cascos de sus corceles mientras armas una y otra vez, hasta que por último Arthas Menethil lanzo su energía final, pero no espero que Lothar lo esquivara para el momento que se dio cuenta un golpe de la maza de Lothar destrozó su espada y la pechera que había debajo. Cuando Natsuki llegó al lugar, Arthas yacía ya muerto en el río, y hombres de ambos ejércitos se zambullían en las aguas turbias para buscar los rubíes que se habían desprendido del Tabardo.

—Lo mato cada noche en mis sueños —admitió Lothar—. Pero un millar de muertes siguen siendo menos de lo que merece.

Natsuki no pudo disentir.

—Tenemos que regresar, Alteza —señaló al final—. Vuestra esposa os está esperando.

—A la mierda a mi esposa —murmuró Lothar con amargura. Pero, pese a todo, echó a andar con pasos pesados por donde habían venido—. Por cierto, si me sigues tratando con tanta formalidad, haré que te corten la cabeza y la claven en una pica. Entre nosotros hay mucho más que esas tonterías.

—No lo he olvidado —replicó Natsuki con tranquilidad. Al ver que el rey no decía nada, siguió hablando—. Dime qué le pasó a Yagami .

—Jamás había visto a nadie enfermar tan deprisa —dijo Lothar sacudiendo la cabeza—. Organizamos un torneo para celebrar el día del nombre de mi hijo. Si hubieras visto a Yagami aquel día, habrías pensado que iba a vivir eternamente. Dos semanas después estaba muerto. La enfermedad pareció inflamarle las entrañas. Lo abrasó por dentro. —Se detuvo junto a una columna, ante la tumba de un Kuga muerto mucho tiempo atrás—. Yo amaba a ese anciano.

—Lo sé. Yo también. —Natsuki hizo una pausa—. Shizuru teme por su hermana. ¿Qué tal lleva Lysa la tragedia?

—La verdad es que no muy bien —admitió Lothar después de fruncir los labios con amargura—. Creo que la pérdida de Yagami la ha enloquecido, Natsuki. Se ha llevado al chico de vuelta a Kul Tiras. Es lo contrario de lo que le dije. Yo quería que se criara como pupilo de Daelin Proodmure en Alterac . Kul tiras no tenía hermanos, y el chiquillo era su único hijo. ¿Cómo iba a permitir yo que lo educaran una mujer neurotica?

Natsuki preferiría confiar un niño a los cuidados de una víbora que a Lord Daelin, pero no quiso decirlo. Algunas heridas no llegan a cerrarse jamás, y sangran de nuevo a la menor mención.

—La esposa ha perdido al marido —dijo con cautela—. Tal vez la madre tenga miedo de perder al hijo. Es un niño muy pequeño.

—Tiene seis años, es débil y enfermizo, y ahora es el señor del Kul Tiras. Que los dioses nos amparen. Daelin nunca ha tenido un pupilo. Para Lysa debería ser un honor. Los Proodmure son una Casa grande y noble. Pero no quiso ni hablar del tema. Se marchó en plena noche, sin siquiera pedir mi opinión. Mai se puso como una fiera. —Suspiró hondo—. El niño juré protegerlo. ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer si su madre se lo lleva a escondidas?

—Si quieres puedo pedirle a Shizuru que lo adopte como pupilo —propuso Natsuki—. Lysa daría su consentimiento .Shizuru y ella estaban muy unidas cuando eran niñas, y también ella puede vivir aquí si quiere además si el niño es enfermizo y débil, tal vez las lecciones arcanas le vendrían bien.

—Es una oferta muy generosa, amiga—dijo el rey—. Pero llega tarde. Lord Proudmoore ya ha dado su consentimiento. Dejar al chico como pupilo de cualquier otro sería una afrenta.

—Me preocupa más el bienestar de mi sobrino que el orgullo de un Proudmoore.

—Eso es porque no duermes cada noche con una Proudmoore —rio Lothar, con una carcajada que resonó entre las tumbas y despertó ecos en la bóveda del techo. Su sonrisa era un relámpago de dientes blancos en la inmensa espesura de la barba negra—. Ay, Natsuki —añadió—, sigues siendo demasiado seria pensé que Shizuru te suavizaría. —Idiota eso no era necesario —Rodeó los hombros de Natsuki con un brazo inmenso—. Había planeado esperar unos días antes de hablar contigo, pero ya veo que no hará falta. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Caminaron entre las columnas. Los ojos ciegos de piedra parecían seguirlos a su paso. El rey mantuvo el brazo sobre los hombros de Natsuki.

—Supongo que te preguntarás por qué he venido a tu tierra después de tanto tiempo — continuó el rey

—Sin duda por el placer que te produce estar conmigo —dijo Natsuki a la ligera. Lo sospechaba, pero prefirió no decir lo que le pasaba por la cabeza—. Y también está el Portal. Tienes que ir a visitarlo, Alteza, debes recorrer sus almenas y hablar con las personas que lo defienden. El Bastión del honor no es ni una sombra de lo que fue. Luck dice que...

—Ya me figuro que sabré muy pronto lo que dice tu amigo—lo interrumpió el rey—. El Bastión lleva en pie... ¿Cuánto? ¿Ocho mil años? Puede esperar unos días más. Tengo problemas más apremiantes. Corren tiempos difíciles. Necesito hombres de confianza a mi lado. Hombres como Yagami. Me sirvió como señor de Kul tiras , Guardián del Oriente y Mano del Rey. No será fácil encontrar quien lo reemplace.

—Cierto ... —empezó Natsuki.

—Su hijo heredará Kul tiras con todos los ingresos que eso conlleva —replicó Lothar bruscamente—. Nada más.

Aquello tomó a Natsuki por sorpresa. Se detuvo boquiabierta, y se volvió para mirar a su rey. No pudo contener las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

—Los Yagami han sido siempre los Guardianes del Oriente. El título va con los dominios.

—Es posible que, cuando sea mayor de edad, le devuelva ese honor —dijo Lothar—. Tengo este año y el siguiente para pensármelo. Pero un niño de seis años no me vale como jefe guerrero, Natsuki.

—En época de paz el título no es más que un honor. Deja que el chico lo ostente. Aunque sólo sea en memoria de su padre. Eso se lo debes a Light por sus servicios, qué menos.

—Los servicios que me prestó Light eran su deber para con su rey y señor. —El rey no parecía satisfecho. Quitó el brazo de los hombros de Natsuki—. No soy ningún ingrato, Natsuki. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Pero el hijo no es como el padre. Un niño no puede defender todo el oriente. —Su tono se suavizó—. Bueno, ya basta del tema. Tengo cosas más importantes que comentar, y no pienso discutir contigo. —el rey agarró a Natsuki por el codo—. Te necesito, Natsuki.

—Siempre a tus órdenes, Alteza. Siempre. —Era lo que tenía que decir, y lo dijo, temiendo lo que venía a continuación. Lothar no dio señas de haberlo oído.

—Aquellos años que pasamos en Kul Tiras... Dioses, fueron buenos tiempos, ¿eh? Quiero que vuelvas a estar a mi lado, Natsuki. Te necesito en Lordaeron, no aquí, en el fin del mundo, donde no le sirves de nada a nadie. —Lothar clavó la vista en la oscuridad, tan melancólico como un Kuga durante un momento—. Te lo juro, sentarse en un trono es mil veces más duro que conquistarlo. La ley es un asunto tedioso y contar calderilla aún más. Y los súbditos... siempre hay súbditos, siempre, y todos quieren verme. Me tengo que sentar en esa maldita silla y escuchar sus quejas hasta que se me queda la mente en blanco y el culo en carne viva. Todos quieren algo, dinero, o tierras, o justicia. Y las mentiras que me cuentan... ni te imaginas. Y las damas, caballeras y caballeros de mi corte son iguales. Estoy rodeado de imbéciles y aduladores. Es como para volverse loco, Natsuki. La mitad de ellos no se atreven a decirme la verdad, y la otra mitad no la sabe. Hay noches en que deseo que nos hubieran derrotado en el Tridente. Bueno, no, no es en serio, pero...

—Te comprendo —dijo Natsuki con voz amable.

—Lo sé —dijo el rey mirándolo—. Pero eres la única persona en quien confió amiga . —Sonrió. — Natsuki Kuga, te nombro mano del rey vas a ser la primera mujer en tener el titulo.

Natsuki se dejó caer sobre una rodilla. La oferta no le sorprendía. Si no era para eso, ¿qué objetivo tenía el viaje Mano del Rey era la segundo persona más poderosa de la Alianza. Hablaba con la voz del rey, tenía el mando de los ejércitos del rey, y redactaba las leyes del rey. En ocasiones incluso se sentaba en el Trono de la alianza para impartir la justicia del rey, cuando éste estaba ausente, o enfermo, o indispuesto por cualquier motivo. Lothar estaba poniendo en sus manos una responsabilidad del tamaño del mismísimo reino.

Era la última cosa en el mundo que Natsuki deseaba.

—Alteza, porque no nombra ah alguno de sus hermanos ellos podri… —dijo—, no soy digno de ese honor.

—Si quisiera concederte algún honor —gruñó Lothar impaciente, pero de buen humor—, permitiría que te retirases. Mi intención es que controles el reino y pelees en las guerras mientras yo me dedico a comer, a beber y a acostarme con chicas; tres actividades que me llevarán pronto a la tumba. —Se dio una palmada en la barriga y sonrió—. ¿Sabes qué se dice del rey y su Mano?

—Lo que el rey sueña, la Mano lo crea. —Natsuki lo sabía.

—Una vez me llevé a la cama a una pescadera que me contó que el pueblo llano tiene una versión mejor del dicho. Dicen que el rey come y la Mano limpia la mierda.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una estruendosa carcajada..

Por fin las carcajadas cesaron. Natsuki seguía con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba.

—Por los dioses, Natsuki —se quejó el rey—. Al menos podrías sonreír.

—Dice la voz popular que aquí hace tanto frío en invierno que a uno se le congela la risa en la garganta y lo ahoga —dijo Natsuki con tono neutro—. Quizá por eso los Kuga no tenemos mucho sentido del humor, además me controlo por ser una guerrera de luz.

—Ven conmigo al sur y te enseñaré a reír de nuevo —prometió el rey—. Me ayudaste a conseguir este maldito trono, ahora ayúdame a conservarlo. Nuestro destino era gobernar juntos. De no ser por la muerte de Lyanna habríamos sido parientes, nos uniría la sangre, no sólo el afecto. Pero no es demasiado tarde. Tengo un hijo, y tú una hija. Mi Blaine y tu Akira unirán nuestras casas, como en el pasado quisimos hacer Lyanna y yo.

—Akira no tiene más que quince años. —Aquella oferta sí que le había sorprendido.

—Edad suficiente para prometerse —dijo el rey agitando una mano en gesto impaciente—. Lo del matrimonio puede esperar unos años. —El rey sonrió—. Maldita sea, ponte de pie y di que sí.

—Nada me sería más grato, Alteza —respondió Natsuki. Titubeó un instante—. Estos honores son tan inesperados... ¿te importa si medito un poco antes de responderte? Tengo que hablar con mi esposa...

—Claro, claro, díselo a Shizuru, consúltalo con la almohada si quieres. —El rey palmeó a Natsuki en el hombro y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, aunque le costó un esfuerzo—. Pero no me hagas esperar demasiado. No tengo mucha paciencia.

Durante un momento, un presentimiento oscuro y ominoso nubló la mente de Natsuki Kuga el norte era su lugar en el mundo, su vida estaba aquí. Contempló las figuras de piedra que lo rodeaban, y respiró hondo en el silencio gélido de la cripta. Sentía los ojos de los muertos clavados en él. Sabía que lo estaban escuchando. Y se acercaba el invierno —Carajo—..


	5. Festin

Nina

Habían ocasiones aunque no muchas, en las que Nina agradecía ser la indeseada de la familia.

Aquella noche mientras se llenaba la copa de vino y se lo tomo de golpe. Volvió a su asiento junto a los escuderos y siguió bebiendo. El sabor dulce del vino siempre le encanto aunque solo bebía en alguna reunión o celebración importante.

La sala Principal de Stormgarder estaba repleto de gente, con un aroma a carne asada y pan. Los estandartes Kuga Banco, oro, celeste, los estandartes de la casa Arathi era un escudo en forma de Leon con las distintivas armas de cada raza simbolizando el emblema de los reinos, Los Proodmure era solo un león dorado. Una chica tocaba el arpa alta mientras recitaba una balada, pero solo se escuchaba el murmullo de cientos de personas.

Corría la cuarta hora del festín de bienvenida dispuesto en honor al rey. Los hermanos de Nina ocupaban sitios asignados con los príncipes, junto al estrado donde Natsuki y Shizuru agasajaban a los reyes. Seguramente su madre permitiría a las niñas beber una copa de vino dada la importancia de la ocasión, pero sólo una. En cambio allí abajo, en los bancos, nadie impedía a Nina beber tanto como quisiera para saciar su sed.

Y estaba dándose cuenta de que tenía la sed de una adulta, para regocijo de los jóvenes que la rodeaban y lo animaban a servirse de nuevo cada vez que vaciaba la copa. Eran buenos muchachos algunos Guapos, y Nina disfrutaba de las historias que contaban, anécdotas de peleas, de cama y de caza. Estaba seguro de que sus compañeros eran más divertidos que los hijos del rey. Para satisfacer su curiosidad le había bastado observar a los visitantes cuando entraron en la sala. El cortejo había pasado a escasa distancia del lugar que se le había asignado en el banco, y Nina había tenido ocasión de examinar a cada uno de ellos.

Natsuki iba a la cabeza, acompañando a la reina. Era tan bella como comentaban los hombres ,con grandes tetas. Se adornaba su corta cabellera naranja con una diadema engastada con piedras preciosas, cuyas esmeraldas le hacían juego con los ojos morados. Su Madre la ayudó a subir a la tarima y la acompañó a su asiento, pero la reina ni siquiera lo miró. Nina vio lo que ocultaba tras su sonrisa, pese a sus veintiuno años.

A continuación iba el rey Lothar, con Lady Shizuru del brazo. Para Nina, el rey fue una gran decepción. Su Madre le había hablado a menudo de él: el sin par , demonio de las Etapas ardientes, el guerrero más feroz del reino, un gigante entre los príncipes... Nina sólo veía a un hombre gordo y de rostro congestionado bajo la barba, que sudaba en sus ropas de seda. Caminaba como si ya hubiera bebido bastante.

Tras ellos llegaron los niños. la pequeña Shijo iba el primero, con toda la dignidad que era posible en una chiquilla de ocho años. Nina había tenido que apremiarlo para que siguiera avanzando, porque se detuvo ante él para charlar. Justo detrás iba Darion, vestido con ropas de lana gris con ribetes blancos, los colores de los Kuga. Llevaba del brazo a la princesa Myrcella. Era apenas una chiquilla, no llegaba a los trece años, con una cascada de rizos del mismo color a la madreen una redecilla enjoyada. Nina advirtió las miradas de reojo que lanzaba a Darion mientras avanzaban entre las mesas y las sonrisas tímidas que le dirigía. Le pareció muy sosa. Y Darion ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo idiota que era; le sonreía como un bobo.

Sus medio hermanas iban con los príncipes. A Arya le había tocado acompañar a Tommen, un niño regordete que llevaba el pelo rubio, casi blanco, más largo que ella. Akira, era de la misma edad, iba con el príncipe heredero, Baine. El muchacho tenía quince años, era más joven que Nina y que Darion pero para consternación de Nina los superaba a ambos en altura eso que ella era del tamaño promedio. El príncipe Baine tenía el cabello de su hermana y los ojos morados de su madre. Akira a su lado, a primera vista parecía radiante de felicidad pero a su vez un poco decaída, pero a Nina lo que mas le disgusto eran los labios fruncidos de Baine, ni la mirada aburrida y desdeñosa que dirigió al salón principal de Stormgarder.

Le interesó mucho más la pareja que iba detrás de él: los hermanos de la reina, los Proodmure de Valle de Alterac. El León y el deforme. No había manera de confundirlos. Ser Takumi era hermano menor de la reina Mai: alto, con ojos morados deslumbrantes y una sonrisa que cortaba como un cuchillo. Iba vestido con ropas de seda escarlata, botas altas negras y capa negra de raso. En el pecho de la túnica se veía el león rugiente, bordado en hilo de oro. Lo llamaban el León de Proodmure cuando estaba presente, y traidor a sus espaldas.

Luego entro Mikoto famosa guerrera de la guardia real, su hermano es el segundo Lord mas poderoso del occidente después de Daelin Proodmure, baja para ser de la guardia real tenia un atractivo tosco vestido con ropas de seda de color negro, botas rojas y capa celeste se notaba que no se vestía muy bien se puso al costado de la reina y comenzaron a charlar amigablemente

Luego Nina vio de nuevo a Takumi y le costó apartar la vista de él.

«Este es el aspecto que debería tener un rey», pensó mientras lo veía pasar.

Entonces se fijó en el otro, que renqueaba medio oculto por su hermano. Tyrion Proodmuree era el más joven de los hijos de Lord Daelin, y con mucho el más feo. Los dioses habían negado a Tyrion todas las gracias que derramaron sobre Mai y Takumi. Era una combinación rara entre elfo,hombre y enano, medía la mitad que su hermano y le costaba seguir su ritmo con aquellas piernas atrofiadas. Tenía la cabeza demasiado grande en proporción al cuerpo, y los rasgos deformes, aplastados, bajo un ceño inmenso y esas grandes orejas. Un ojo verde y el otro azul lo escudriñaban todo bajo una mata de pelo lacio tan rubio que parecía blanco era el único rubio de los hermanos. Nina lo observó, fascinada.

Los últimos grandes señores en entrar fueron el amigo de su madre, Luck de la Guardia del Portal, y el joven pupilo de su padre Genn Cringris. Luck dedicó a Nina una cálida sonrisa al pasar junto a élla. Genn la miro de reojo, pero aquello no era ninguna novedad. Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, tras los brindis y los agradecimientos recíprocos, comenzó el banquete y luego.

Una hermosa chica de un largo y Hermoso cabello rojo de unos 18 años se paro en medio del salón se notaba que era de la nobleza norteña y pidió a Natsuki y su esposa cantar algo que ella compuso, Shizuru asintió a ella le gustaban esas cosas pero mi madre parecía aburrida, hasta que la señorita empezó a cantar.

No necesito nada nada

Sólo quiero que estés aquí conmigo

Veo tu perfil, y sostengo mi respiración, temo que todo se desvanezca como una ilusión si llego a parpadear.

Déjame mirarte te amo.

Los arboles de otoño se sacuden con el viento y la nieve se juntan en el suelo

Dos filas de pisadas blancas se muestran

Copos del tiempo se reúnen

En nuestros cabello, en nuestro corazones, en el sueño que pertenece sólo a nosotras

Esta flor no puede florecer y la nieve rodea la semilla.

Desea ser capaz de olvidar… que solía ser muy cercana de otra flor

abrazadas juntas en la nieve

Quiero olvidarte, naturalmente, pero no tienes que preocuparse más

Seguramente voy a encontrarme a mí misma un poco de compañía

Incluso si tomo el camino largo, incluso si mi viaje termina antes de tiempo, no me importa

Desde que estamos juntas, no voy a tener miedo

Oye, la nieve no paraba, se convertirá en un blanqueó de nieve derecho

Sólo nuestras manos conectadas son cálidas

Cuando la tormenta de nieve viene

Los recuerdos y vestigios del pasado se mecen en este momento.

Todo era importante

antes de separarnos unos de otros

La verdad es que yo no quiero perderte

Te amo. Digo esto por primera vez

Te amo. Así que voy a ser fuerte

¿Te amo? Esta es la primera vez que lo escuchas

¿Te amo? Tu ya lo sabias… verdad

Cuando el tiempo se acumula

En nuestros cabello, en nuestros corazones, en el sueño que pertenece sólo a nosotras

En el blanco de la nieve se oculta

La flor florece suavemente sin seres humanos que saben

La débil luz

aclara encima de la cara

Quiero olvidar, naturalmente Deseo ser capaz de olvidar, que solía ser muy cercana de otra flor.

Al terminar la canción la señorita dio una reverencia a las anfitrionas y al rey, todos alrededor se conmovieron, las señoritas lloraban, incluso algunas guerreras, los hombres se mantuvieron serios y aplaudieron pero a la vez los vi conmovidos. La reina parecía satisfecha, el rey no le presto mucha atención y siguió con la camarera. Mientras lady Shizuru una lagrima recorría su mejilla, mi madre tenia una expresión felicidad parecía que esa pequeña canción le había alegrado la noche, ya que ella no estaba muy feliz de recibir a los Proodmure. Ella y el rey se levantaron y los aplausos cesaron y le dirigió la mirada a la joven. Que estaba un poco avergonzada.

—Tienes una hermosa voz, si quieres puedes pedirme algo si esta en mi poder te lo concederé con el permiso del rey. El gordo rey miro a mi madre y asintió, luego se acerco una chica de cabello marrón con el cabello semicorto diría que de la misma edad y se puso al costado de la pelirroja sosteniendo su mano, la pelirroja sonrojada tomo valor y miro con miedo pero decidida a Natsuki, al rey y todos los nobles.

—Si su majestad y la guardiana del norte me permitieran escapar del compromiso forzado que mi padre me ha impuesto se lo ruego.

Mi madre seguía seria desvió la mirada y todos en el salón la miraban luego retomo su mirada en la joven,.

—¿Y porque quieres salir de este matrimonio?. La chica agarro con mas fuerza la mano de la chica de su costado.

—Porque amo a alguien mas y quiero mi libertad para amarla sin que mi familia tome represalias. El rey se levanto y pregunto.

—¿Dijiste amarla? No querrás decir amarlo. La chica se le vio un poco molesta por el comentario del rey.

—No escucho bien majestad, amo a una mujer esta parada a mi costado se llama Saki la conozco desde niña y es el amor de mi vida así que no puedo casarme con la persona que me asigno mi padre, espero que usted entienda.

Era la primera vez que había visto algo como esto, a pesar de ver a Shizuru y mi madre esto es diferente, puedo notar el rechazo de la gente, burlas mi madre parecía comprensiva pero espero que el rey hablara primero.

—Saben este no es mi castillo soy un invitado, voy a dejar que Natsuki decida.

Todos miraron a mi madre ella estaba dudando, se notaba en su rostro que quería concederles el pedido pero el rey los nobles, luego su esposa la cogió de la mano y le indico un gesto desaprobatorio, ella miro de nuevo a la chica y con un tono lleno de tristeza oculto con una seriedad distintiva de la familia Kuga.

—No pue.. no podemos concederle, pero le dare alguna recompensa por tan bonito canto señorita. Puse la mirada en la joven y vi como ella no pudo contener las lagrimas, su compañera la trato de consolar pero ella miro nuevamente a mi madre con una expresión desafiante.

—Sabes creí que de todos los nobles tu me escucharías y entenderías, pero veo que eres una hipócrita eres la única persona que no es juzgada y humillada por no seguir el estándar básico del amor. Su pareja le trataba de callar, los subordinados de mi madre y los del rey estaban a punto de sacar sus armas para sacarlas a ambas pero mi madre le pidió al rey que no las echaran quería escuchar todo lo que tenia que decir, Nina seguía pendiente del un escenario tan extraño y comentaba con los escuderos de su costado y no lograba entender porque su madre pudo ser tan cruel con esa chica, luego la chica se animo a continuar.

—Sabes … yo te admiraba, pero ahora se porque en todos estos años gobernando el norte casi nada a cambiado y tu solo eres una cobarde. La pareja de la chica le rogaba que se callara, pero los soldados de mi madre fueron a matarla por atrevida, cuando la espada iba a cortarle el cuello.

—¡Deténganse!. La guardiana del norte estaba seria como si todo lo que le dijeron no le importase, sus soldados volvieron a sus puestos y el rey le sugirió que la castigara como ejemplo.

—Vayanse ahora no quiero que nadie muera. Las chicas se fueron la de cabello marrón estaba muy asustada y no dejaba de abrazar a su pareja llorando, mientras la otra seguía seria pero a la vez decepcionada le dio una ultima mirada con el seño fruncido a Natsuki y se fue junto a su pareja.

—¡Bueno continuemos con el festín!. El rey quería seguir emborrachándose y todos se olvidaron del asunto, menos mi madre ella pareciera que quisiera llorar su rostro era como una mascara que casi se rompe por el discurso de esa chica.

Nina había empezado a beber en aquel momento, y no había parado quería olvidar este momento tan triste.

Algo se le frotó contra la pierna por debajo de la mesa. Nina vio los ojos rojos que se alzaban para mirarlo.

—¿Otra vez tienes hambre? —preguntó.

Todavía quedaba medio pollo a la miel en la mesa. Nina fue a arrancarle un muslo, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Pinchó la pieza entera y la dejó caer al suelo, entre las piernas. _Fantasma_ lo devoró en un silencio salvaje. A sus hermanas no les habían dejado asistir al banquete con los lobos, pero en aquel rincón de la sala había innumerables chuchos, y nadie había protestado por la presencia de su cachorro. Se dijo que en aquel aspecto también tenía suerte.

Le escocían los ojos. Se los frotó con energía, maldiciendo el humo. Bebió otro trago de vino y se dedicó a mirar cómo su huargo devoraba el pollo.

Los perros correteaban entre las mesas tras los pasos de las camareras. Uno de ellos, una perra negra de grandes ojos amarillos, captó el olor del pollo. Se metió bajo el banco para reclamar su parte. Jon observó el enfrentamiento. La perra lanzó un gruñido bajo y se acercó más. _Fantasma_ alzó la vista en silencio y clavó aquellos ojos rojos en la hembra. La perra lanzó al aire una dentellada desafiante. Era tres veces más grande que el cachorro de huargo. _Fantasma_ no se movió. Se irguió junto a su botín, abrió la boca y enseñó los colmillos. La perra se puso en tensión, ladró de nuevo y cambió de idea con respecto a aquella pelea. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó, no sin lanzar otra dentellada al aire por cuestión de orgullo. _Fantasma_ volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

Nina sonrió y acarició el pelaje blanco tupido por debajo de la mesa. El huargo alzó la vista hacia élla, le dio un mordisquito cariñoso en la mano y siguió comiendo.

—¿Éste es uno de los lobos monstruosos de los que tanto se habla? —preguntó una voz conocida, muy cerca de élla.

—Sí —dijo Nina sonriendo a una persona a la persona que admiraba, Luck que le había puesto una mano en la cabeza y le revolvía su cabello casi igual que él había hecho con el lobo—. Se llama _Fantasma._

—Vino veraniego —dijo tras beber un sorbo—. No hay nada más dulce. ¿Cuántas te has tomado, Nina? —Nina sonrió. Luck se echó a reír—. Lo que me temía. En fin, yo era más joven que tú la primera vez que me emborraché a conciencia tu Madre también jaja. —Cogió de la bandeja más cercana una cebolla asada que rezumaba salsa oscura y le dio un mordisco. Se oyó un crujido cuando le hincó los dientes.

El amigo de Su madre era un hombre de rasgos afilados, duros como la roca, pero los ojos azul grisáceo siempre parecían sonreír. Iba invariablemente vestido de negro porque pertenecía a la Guardia del Portal. Aquella velada sus ropas eran de suntuoso terciopelo negro, con botas altas de cuero y un cinturón ancho con hebilla de plata. Llevaba una gruesa cadena de plata en torno al cuello. Mientras se comía la cebolla, Luck observó a _Fantasma_ con gesto divertido.

—Un lobo muy tranquilo —señaló.

No se parece a los otros —asintió Nina—. Nunca hace ruido. Por eso le he puesto el nombre de _Fantasma._ Bueno, por eso y porque es blanco. Los otros son todos oscuros, grises o negros.

—Todavía hay huargos más allá del muro. A veces los oímos cuando salimos de expedición. —Luck clavó los ojos en Nina durante un largo momento—. ¿No comes en la misma mesa que tus hermanas y hermanos?

—Casi siempre —respondió Nina con voz átona—. Pero Lady Shizuru ha pensado que esta noche sería un insulto para la familia real sentar a una bastarda entre ellos además nunca le agrade.

—Ya entiendo. — echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, hacia la mesa de la tarima al otro lado de la sala—. Mi amiga no parece nada contento esta noche.

Nina también se había dado cuenta. Una bastarda tiene que aprender a fijarse en todo, a descubrir las verdades que la gente oculta tras los ojos ya que siempre que la veían solo veía en sus ojos desprecio.

Su Madre respetaba todas las normas del protocolo y de la cortesía, pero había en ella una tensión que Nina le había visto en escasas ocasiones y con lo que acababa de pasar estaba muy desanimada. Hablaba poco, y miraba la sala sin ver. A dos asientos del suyo, el rey se había pasado la noche bebiendo. Tenía el rostro regordete congestionado bajo la espesa barba negra. Había hecho muchos brindis, había reído con todas las bromas y había atacado cada plato como si estuviera muerto de hambre; a su lado, la reina parecía gélida como una escultura de hielo.

—La reina también está enfadada —dijo Nina al Hombre vestido de negro—. Mi Madre ha bajado con el rey a la cripta esta mañana. La reina no quería que fuera.

—Te fijas en todo, ¿eh? —Luck miraba a Nina con ojos atentos—. Una recluta como tú nos sería muy útil en el Bastión para que cuides el muro.

—Darion es mejor que yo con la lanza —dijo Nina henchido de orgullo—, pero yo soy mejor con la espada, y que cabalgo tan bien como cualquiera del castillo.

—No está nada mal.

—Llévame contigo cuando vuelvas al Bastión—pidió Nina en un impulso repentino—. Mi madre me dejará ir si se lo pides tú, estoy seguro.

—El Bastion es un lugar duro para una chica tan joven, Nina. —Luck estudió su rostro detenidamente.

—Ya soy una adulta—protestó élla—. Mi próximo día del nombre cumpliré veintidos años..

—Eso es cierto —dijo Luck con una mueca. Cogió la copa de Nina, la llenó de la jarra más próxima y bebió un largo trago.

—Daeren Menethil sólo tenía catorce años cuando conquistó Toda una ciudad—dijo Nina. El Joven era uno de sus héroes.

—Por eso quiero unirme a la Guardia

Había pensado en aquello mucho tiempo, cuando por las noches yacía en la cama y sus hermanas dormían a su alrededor. Algún día Darion heredaría Stormgarder, como Guardián del Norte tendría el mando de grandes ejércitos. Arya y Shijo las vasallas de Darion y gobernarían territorios en su nombre y se casarían con herederos de otras grandes casas, y se irían hacia el sur para ser guardianas o señoritas de sus castillos. Pero, ¿qué lugar había para mi?

—No sabes lo que pides, Nina. El bastion del Honor es una hermandad juramentada. No tenemos familia. Ninguno de nosotros será nunca padre o madre. Estamos casados con el deber. No tenemos más amante que el honor oficialmente. —Sonrio.

—Los ilegítimos también tenemos honor —dijo Nina—. Estoy dispuesto a prestar vuestro juramento.

—Sólo tienes veintiuno años —dijo Luck—. Todavía no has disfrutado de la vida, seguro no has probado a un hombre o eres como mi amiga Natsuki.

—¡No me importan esas cosas! —insistió Nina, exaltada.

—Quizá te importaría si lo entendieras. Si supieras qué te puede costar ese juramento no tendrías tantas ganas de pagar el precio.

Nina sintió que la rabia crecía en su pecho.

—Luck se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Vuelve a hablar conmigo cuando hayas tenido unos cuantos bastardos, y veremos si has cambiado de opinión.

—Jamás engendraré un bastardo no estoy hecha para ser madre—dijo, masticando las palabras y temblando de ira—. ¡Jamás! —escupió, como si fuera un veneno. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la mesa había quedado en silencio y todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. Se le acumularon las lágrimas tras los párpados.

Consiguió ponerse de pie—. Discúlpenme —añadió con sus últimos restos de dignidad.

Localizo la mirada de su madre con una expresión un poco triste al verla. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó para que no le vieran llorar. Debía de haber bebido más de lo que creía. Mientras intentaba alejarse, trastabilló y se tambaleó. Chocó contra una camarera y provocó que se le cayera la jarra de vino especiado, que fue a estrellarse contra el suelo. Las carcajadas estallaron a su alrededor, y Nina sintió cómo las lágrimas ardientes le quemaban las mejillas. Alguien intentó ayudarla a mantenerse en pie. Se sacudió las manos que lo sostenían, y corrió sin apenas ver hacia la puerta. _Fantasma_ lo siguió cuando salió a la noche.

El patio estaba ocupado por la escolta del rey y la reina pero todos borrachos elfas vomitando no era un paisaje agradable.

El sonido de la música y las canciones salía por las ventanas abiertas a su espalda. Nina no tenía el menor deseo de escuchar aquello. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga, enfadado por haberlas derramado, y se dio media vuelta para irse.

—Chica —lo llamó una voz. Nina se volvió. Tyrion Proodmure estaba sentado en la cornisa sobre la puerta de la gran sala. Parecía una gárgola. El enano le sonrió desde donde estaba—. ¿Ese animal es un lobo?

—Es un huargo —dijo Nina—. Se llama _Fantasma._ —Miró al hombrecillo, y durante un momento olvidó su tristeza—. ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? ¿Por qué no estás en el banquete?

—Hace demasiado calor, hay demasiado ruido y he bebido demasiado vino —replicó el enano—. Hace tiempo descubrí que se considera de mala educación vomitar encima de tu hermano.

¿Puedo ver más de cerca de tu lobo?

Nina titubeó un instante, luego asintió.

—¿Puedes bajar sólo o te traigo una escalera?

—Anda ya se un poco de magia.

El hombrecillo se dio impulso y saltó de la cornisa. Nina dejó escapar una exclamación al ver asombrado cómo Tyrion Proodmure levitaba en el aire y luego decencia lentamente.

 _Fantasma_ retrocedió, inseguro. El enano se sacudió el polvo y soltó una carcajada.

—Lo siento. Me parece que he asustado a tu lobo.

—No tiene miedo —dijo Nina. Se arrodilló y llamó al animal—. Ven aquí, _Fantasma._ Ven. Eso es.

El cachorro de lobo se acercó y hociqueó la mejilla de Nina, pero sin dejar de vigilar a Tyrion . Cuando el enano hizo gesto de ir a acariciarlo, retrocedió y le mostró los colmillos en un gruñido silencioso.

—Vaya, qué tímido —observó Proodmure.

—Siéntate, _Fantasma_ —ordenó Nina—. Eso es. Quieto. —Alzó la vista hacia el enano—. Ahora ya lo puedes tocar. No se moverá hasta que yo se lo diga. Le he enseñado.

—Ya lo veo —asintió. Acarició el pelaje níveo entre las orejas de _Fantasma_ —. Qué lobo tan obediente —añadió.

—Si yo no estuviera aquí, te haría pedazos —dijo Nina. No era verdad, pero algún día lo sería.

—Entonces será mejor que no te alejes —dijo el enano. Inclinó la enorme cabeza a un lado y examinó a Nina con sus ojos desemparejados—. Soy Tyrion Proodmure.

—Lo sé. —Nina se levantó. De pie, era más alto que el enano. Se sintió algo incómodo.

—Y tú eres la indeseada de la familia Kuga, ¿no? —La muchacha sintió un frío que lo atravesaba. Apretó los labios y no respondió—. ¿Te he ofendido? —continuó Proodmure—. Lo siento. Los hibridos no necesitamos tener tacto. Generaciones de bufones con trajes de colorines me dan derecho a vestir mal y a decir todo lo que se me pase por la cabeza. —Sonrió—. Pero eres la indeseada.

—Bueno Mi señora Natsuki me crio desde bebe y a los 5 me trajo aqui —admitió Nina, algo tensa.

—Sí —dijo al final después de examinar su rostro—Se que todos los "hijos e hijas" de Natsuki no son su reales hijos pero tu te pareces mucho a ella es algo raro no crees—Medio hermanos —la corrigió Nina. Después de todo Shizuru nunca la llamo hija ni nada por el estilo, el comentario del enano le había gustado, pero intentó que no se le notara.

—Permite que te dé un consejo, bastarda —siguió Proodmure—. Nunca olvides qué eres, porque desde luego el mundo no lo va a olvidar. Conviértelo en tu mejor arma, así nunca será tu punto débil. Úsalo como armadura y nadie podrá utilizarlo para herirte.

—Además piénsalo supongo abras escuchado los rumores de porque Shizuru te odia, escuche que después de su boda y la Batalla en la Torre de Azora Lothar envió a mi padre a su hermano y Natsuki a acabar una pequeña rebelión de 2 ciudades pero aguantaron 1 años. Al finalizar la rebelión ella se quedo 4 años mas escuche que tuvo una amante y un día la violaron y ella murió en el parto en el que naciste.

¡Como sabes todo eso!. Dijo la chica sorprendida y a la vez muy feliz por eso, pero luego recordó lo que paso en el banquete.

—Qué sabrás tú lo que significa ser una plaga, si ese rumor es cierto o no, no importa todos me desprecian . —Nina no estaba de humor para aceptar consejos de nadie y de escuchar rumores tontos.

—Todos los Hibridos son bastardos a los ojos de sus padres.

—Eres hijo legítimo, tu madre era la esposa del señor de Proodmuree.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió el enano sarcástico—. Pues díselo a él. Mi madre murió al darme a luz, y nunca ha estado muy seguro.

—Yo ni siquiera sé quién era mi madre —dijo Nina.

—Sin duda, una mujer, que tu madre amo mucho. Como la mayoría de las madres. —Dedicó a Jon una sonrisa pesarosa—. Recuerda bien lo que te digo, chica linda. Todos los enanos pueden ser bastardos, pero no todos los que nacen bastardos nacen malformados

Sin decir más, se dio media vuelta, y renqueó hacia el banquete, silbando una melodía, con sus orejas de elfo sobresaliendo. Al abrir la puerta la luz se derramó por el patio y proyectó su sombra contra el suelo. Y allí, por un instante, Tyrion Proodmure pareció alto como un rey.

* * *

Bueno hace mucho que no actualizo pero volví aunque sea desconocido xD. Saludos al Blog de Boo scan y a todos los del chat


	6. Decision

Shizuru

De todas las habitaciones del Gran Torreón de Stormgarder, las cámaras de Shizuru eran las más cálidas. Rara vez tenían que encender la chimenea. El castillo se alzaba sobre manantiales naturales de agua termal, y las aguas hirvientes recorrían el interior de los muros como la sangre por el cuerpo de un hombre; espantaban el frío de las salas de piedra y llenaban los invernaderos interiores de una humedad cálida que impedía que la tierra se congelara. En una docena de patios, los pozos abiertos humeaban día y noche. En verano nadie prestaba atención al tema; en invierno, suponía la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

El cuarto de baño de Shizuru estaba siempre caliente y lleno de vapor, y las paredes eran cálidas. Aquel ambiente le recordaba a Dalaran los días al sol. Pero Natsuki nunca había soportado el calor. La familia Kuga estaban hechos para el frío, le decía. Ella siempre se reía y le replicaba que, en ese caso, habían elegido el peor lugar para edificar el castillo.

De manera que, cuando terminaron de atender al rey, Natsuki estaba muy deprimida, y solo quería desahogarse con Shizuru, primero abrió las ventanas

El viento le azotó el cuerpo desnudo cuando se asomó a la oscuridad con las manos vacías. Le parecía más triste, más vulnerable, como la primera vez que nos vimos. Estaba cansada, el sexo había sido apasionado y apremiante. Era un dolor grato. Notaba la cara de satisfacción de mi Natsuki.

—Le diré que si —decidió Natsuki mientras se volvía hacia ella. La preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos, tenía una sombra de duda en la voz.

—No puedes —dijo Shizuru mientras se incorporaba en la cama—. No puedes y no debes tu deber esta aqui.

—Mi deber está aquí, en el norte. Me lo he repetido muchas veces este día pero para serte sincera he pensado en lo que me dijeron esas chicas.

—. Ahora es rey, y los reyes no son como los otros hombres si aceptas quedaras ligada hasta que te bote. Si te niegas no me abandonarías a mi ni a los demás

—Lothar me necesita es como mi familia. —Natsuki considero la posibilidad pero.—. Estamos más unidos que si fuéramos hermanos. Si renuncio, rugirá, gritará y maldecirá, y antes de una semana nos estaremos riendo del tema juntos. Lo conozco.

—¡Conocías a Lothar! —replicó ella—. Al rey no lo conoces de nada. —Shizuru recordó a la hembra de huargo muerta en la nieve, con el asta clavada en la garganta. Tenía que hacérselo entender—. Para un rey el orgullo lo es todo, mi señor. Lothar ha venido hasta aquí a verte, para otorgarte ese gran honor; pero siento que esto traerá consecuencias.

—¿Honor? —Natsuki rio con amargura.

—A sus ojos, sí.

—¿Sabes como me sentí cuando esas 2 jovenes se presentaron ante mi hoy con ojos llenos de esperanza?

—Si lose yo también me sentí igual. Ella frunció el seño y desvió su mirada.

—Vergüenza, al verlas cuando les negué la oportunidad de ser felices fue como vernos a nosotras mismas a esa edad, tuvimos suerte de que ayudara a ganar la guerra a Lothar sino imagínate estaríamos igual que ellas y lo que mas me molesto fue que todos en esa sala se creían los jueces como si ellos supieran lo que es vivir una vida como esa al temor de la exposición .

—Sí yo también me sentí así pero eso no es una excusa para que dejes toda tu vida aquí y te vallas a la capital . —Ahora ella también estaba enfadada. ¿Por qué su esposa no lo entendía?—. Se ofrece a casar a su hijo con nuestra hija, ¿Qué no esta pensando en la opinión de nuestra hijas?

—Por los dioses, Shizuru, Akira no tiene más que quince años —dijo Natsuki—. Y Baine tiene... tiene...

—Tiene derecho a heredar el Trono de Hierro puede hacer lo que quiera si le entregas a nuestra pequeña Akira —terminó la frase Shizuru—. Y yo sólo tenía esos años cuando mi padre me prometió a tu hermano Brandon.

—Branden. —Aquello hizo que Natsuki frunciera los labios con amargura—. Sí. Brandon sabría qué hacer. Siempre sabía qué hacer. Todo tenía que haber sido para Brandon. Tú, el norte... todo. Él sí nació para ser la Mano del Rey y padre de reinas. Yo no pedí ocupar su puesto ni si quiera soy hombre.

—No —dijo Shizuru—Yo me enamore de ti no de el ademas Brandon murió, tú ocupas su lugar y tienes que cumplir con tu deber, te guste o no ademas siempre preferí a las chicas.

Natsuki se apartó de ella y volvió a la noche. Clavó los ojos en la oscuridad. Quizá contemplaba la luna y las estrellas, o tal vez a los centinelas de la muralla.

Shizuru se enterneció al ver su dolor. Natsuki Kuga se acordó de la traición a su hermano al enamorarse de su prometida, luego tuvo ocupar el lugar de Brandon, según mandaba la costumbre, pero la sombra de su hermano muerto aún se interponía entre ellos ella siempre pensó que lo hubiera escogido a el, igual que la otra, la sombra de la mujer cuyo nombre élla no pronunciaría jamás, la mujer que conoció en esas 2 ciudades después de conseguir la Corona y trayendo a Nina.

—Ya no importa igual voy a ir a la capital mi amigo me necesita, voy a intentar cambiar este reino al menos intentare eso.

Estaba a punto de acudir junto a ella cuando sonó, estrepitoso e inesperado, un golpe en la puerta. Natsuki se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa?

La voz de Kirito les llegó del otro lado.

—Mi señora, está aquí el maestre Luwin. Ruega que lo recibáis, dice que es urgente.

—¿Le has dicho que había dado orden de que no se me molestara?

—Sí, mi señora, pero ha insistido.

—Muy bien. Hazlo pasar.

Natsuki se acercó al guardarropa y se puso un kimono celeste. Shizuru advirtió de pronto que hacía mucho frío. Se sentó en la cama y se volvió a cubrir.

—Sería mejor que cerraras las ventanas —sugirió.

Natsuki asintió con gesto ausente. El maestre Luwin entró en la habitación.

Era un hombre menudo y gris. Tenía unos ojos grises y perspicaces que veían muchas cosas. El cabello, el poco que le quedaba a su edad, también era gris. Vestía una túnica de lana gris ribeteada de piel blanca. En las grandes mangas sueltas llevaba bolsillos secretos. Luwin siempre se guardaba unas cosas y sacaba otras de aquellos bolsillos: libros, mensajes, artefactos extraños, juguetes para los niños... A Shizuru le extrañaba que pudiera levantar los brazos con todo el peso que cargaban las mangas.

El maestre esperó a que la puerta se cerrara tras él para empezar a hablar.

—Mi señora —dijo a Natsuki—, perdonad que os moleste mientras descansáis. Me han dejado un mensaje.

—¿Que te han dejado un mensaje? —Natsuki lo miró irritada—. ¿Quién? ¿Ha llegado un jinete? No me han informado.

—No ha venido ningún jinete, mi señora. Se trata de una caja de madera tallada, la pusieron en la mesa de mi observatorio mientras dormitaba. Los criados dicen que no vieron a nadie, pero sin duda quien la trajo venía en el grupo del rey. No hemos recibido más visitas del sur.

—¿Una caja de madera? —se interesó Shizuru.

—Dentro había un sello mágico.

—Un sello —dijo Natsukicon el ceño fruncido. Aquellas cosas le colmaban la paciencia, y Shizuru lo sabía—. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Lo mismo me pregunté yo —dijo el maestre Luwin—. Obviamente, aquello no era sólo lo que parecía.

—Voy a desactivar el sello. —Shizuru utilizo sus poderes pero se estremeció pese a las gruesas pieles.

—Cierto, mi señora. —Rozó con los dedos el collar de su orden, que llevaba bajo la túnica; era una cadena pesada, muy ajustada al cuello, cada eslabón forjado con un metal diferente.

—¿Y qué será tan importante para ocultarlo con un sello tan fuerte? —Shizuru volvió a sentir en las entrañas los aguijonazos del miedo.

—También eso me lo pregunté. —El maestre Luwin se sacó un rollo de papel de la manga—. Ahora el mensaje es claro lo desea ver.

—Bien, dámelo. —Natsuki tendió la mano.

—Lo siento, mi señora —dijo Luwin sin moverse—. El mensaje no es para vos tampoco. Pone que es privado para Lady Shizuru. ¿Puedo? —Shizuru asintió, no se atrevía a hablar. El maestre puso el papel en la mesita junto a la cama. Estaba sellado con una gota de cera azul. Luwin hizo una reverencia y se volvió para retirarse.

—Quédate —le ordenó Natsuki. El tono de su voz era serio. Miró a Shizuru—. ¿Qué te pasa, mi amada? Estás temblando.

—Tengo miedo —admitió. Cogió la carta con manos vacilantes. El kimono se deslizaron y dejaron al descubierto su desnudez sin que a ella le importara. La cera azul mostraba el sello de la Casa Yagami—. Es de Lysa. —Shizuru miró a su esposa—. No nos va a gustar lo que diga. Este mensaje está lleno de dolor, Natsuki. Lo presiento.

—Ábrelo no pasara nada. —Natsuki tenía el ceño fruncido y el rostro cargado de preocupación.

Shizuru rompió el sello. Recorrió las líneas con la mirada. Al principio no les encontró sentido. De pronto se acordó.

—Lysa no ha querido correr ningún riesgo. Cuando éramos niñas, teníamos un lenguaje secreto.

—¿Aún lo entiendes?

—Sí —reconoció Shizuru.

—Entonces dinos qué pone.

—Será mejor que me retire —sugirió el maestre Luwin. No —pidió Shizuru—. Vamos a necesitar tu consejo.

Salió de entre las mantas y se bajó de la cama. El aire nocturno envolvía su piel desnuda con la frialdad de una mortaja. Cruzó la habitación.

El maestre Luwin apartó la vista. Incluso Natsuki parecía algo escandalizado.

-¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Encender la chimenea —replicó Shizuru. Se puso una túnica y se arrodillo ante la chimenea

fría.

—El maestre Luwin... —empezó Lady Natsuki.

—El maestre Luwin me ha atendido en todo desde que vine al norte. No es momento para falsos recatos.

Deslizó el papel entre la leña y puso los troncos más gruesos encima.

Natsuki cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas, la agarró por el brazo y la hizo ponerse en pie.

Acercó el rostro a escasos centímetros del de su esposa.

—¡Dímelo, Shizuru! ¿Qué decía ese mensaje?

—Era una advertencia —dijo Shizuru, rígida ante su brusquedad—. Si tenemos el sentido común de escucharla.

—Sigue —dijo Natsuki clavando los ojos en los suyos.

—Lysa dice que Light Yagami fue asesinado. —Los dedos que le sujetaban el brazo presionaron aún más.

—¿Quién lo hizo?

—Los Proodmure. La reina.

—por todo lo sagrado —susurró Natsuki con voz suave y la soltó. Le había dejado marcas rojas en la piel—. Tu hermana ha enloquecido de dolor. No sabe lo que dice.

—Lo sabe muy bien —replicó Shizuru—. Lysa es impulsiva, no lo niego, pero este mensaje estaba protegido con magia muy fuerte, lo escribió con mucho cuidado y lo ocultó para que sólo lo viera yo. Sabía que, si caía en malas manos, supondría su sentencia de muerte. Si decidió correr semejante riesgo es que tiene algo más que simples sospechas. —Miró a su esposa—. Ahora sí que ya no podemos elegir. Tienes que permanecer aquí deja que otro sea la Mano de Lothar. No tienes que ir con él al sur y descubrir la verdad.

Se dio cuenta al momento de que Natsuki había llegado a una conclusión muy diferente.

—Las únicas verdades que entiendo están aquí. El sur es un nido de víboras. Lo mejor vaya y ayude a Lothar .

—La Mano del Rey tiene mucho poder, mi Lady. —Luwin se tiró del collar en el punto donde le estaba rozando la delicada piel del cuello—. Poder para descubrir la verdad acerca de la muerte de Lord Yagami, y para llevar a los asesinos ante la justicia del rey. Poder para proteger a Lady Yagami y a su hijo si todo esto es cierto ¿no crees que debería ir?.

Natsuki miró a su alrededor, desesperada. Shizuru deseaba con toda su alma correr a abrazarla, tocar su hermosa rostro, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Primero debía obtener la victoria, por el bien de sus hijos.

—Dices que quieres a Lothar como si fuera tu hermano. ¿Si tu mueres el balance de poder se perderia?

—Al diablo Darion puede ocupar mi lugar —masculló Natsuki, sombría.

Se apartó de ellos y volvió junto a la ventana. Shizuru no dijo nada, el maestre tampoco. Aguardaron en silencio mientras Natsuki Kuga se despedía interiormente del hogar que amaba. Cuando por fin se alejó de la ventana tenía la voz cansada y llena de melancolía, y un brillo húmedo en el rabillo de los ojos verdes.

—Mi padre fue al sur una vez para responder a la llamada de un rey. Jamás volvió a casa.

—Era otra época —dijo el maestre Luwin—. Era otro rey.

—Sí —aceptó Natsuki con voz átona. Se sentó en una silla junto a la chimenea—. Shizuru, tú te quedarás aquí, en Stormgarder. —Aquellas palabras azotaron como un viento helado el corazón de su esposa.

—No —dijo, temerosa de repente. ¿Acaso era aquél su castigo? ¿No volver a ver su rostro, no volver a estar entre sus brazos?

—Sí, porque si hay peligro en el sur y me llega a pasar algo no quiero que tu compartas mi destino —replicó Natsuki con un tono que no admitía disputa—. Tendrás que gobernar el norte en mi lugar mientras yo le hago los recados a Lothar. Siempre tiene que haber un Kuga en el norte. Darion ha cumplido ya veintiuno años, pero aun no ha madurado. Tiene que aprender a gobernar, y yo no estaré aquí para enseñarle. Que tome parte en los consejos cuando los celebres. Debe estar preparado cuando llegue su momento.

—Quieran los dioses que sea dentro de muchos años —murmuró el maestre Luwin.

—Confío en ti como si fueras de mi propia sangre, maestre Luwin. Quiero que aconsejes a mi esposa en todo, en lo importante y en lo trivial. Enseña a mi hijo lo que necesita saber. Se acerca el invierno.

El maestre Luwin asintió con gesto grave. Se hizo el silencio, hasta que Shizuru reunió valor suficiente para plantear la pregunta cuya respuesta más temía.

—¿Y los demás niños?

Natsuki se levantó, la abrazó y le alzó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. Shijo es muy pequeña —dijo con voz dulce—. Se quedará con Darion y contigo. Los demás vendrán conmigo. No lo soportaré —dijo Shizuru temblorosa. Tendrás que soportarlo. Akira tiene que casarse con Baine, ahora está claro, no podemos darles el menor motivo para que duden de nuestra devoción. Y ya va siendo hora de que Arya aprenda las costumbres de una corte sureña. Dentro de pocos años ella también estará en edad de casarse o ser alguien notable.

Akira brillaría con luz propia en la corte, es alegre, buena y sobre todo sabe como hacer amigos, se dijo Shizuru para sus adentros, y bien sabían los dioses que a Arya le hacía falta refinarse un poco. De mala gana, las dejó partir en su corazón.

Tenía razón. Shizuru lo sabía. Pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Los iba a perder a los cuatro, a Natsuki, a las dos niñas. Sólo le quedarían Darion. Ya sentía el peso de la soledad. Stormgarder era un lugar tan, tan vasto...

—Pero que no se acerque a los muros —dijo Natsuki—. Ya sabes como es Shijo.

—Si mi Natsuki. Por un momento olvidaron que su consejero se encontraba ahi

—Gracias—susurró Natsuki, secándole a besos las lágrimas de los ojos antes de que se derramaran—. Es muy duro, lo sé a mi también me duele sabes per ...

—¿Qué pasa con Nina, mi señora? —preguntó el maestre Luwin.

Shizuru se puso tensa al oír aquel nombre. Natsuki percibió su rabia y se apartó de ella.

Aun recuerda lo que hizo su amada. Los de la familia Kuga no se parecían a los demás incluso las mujeres. Natsuki se llevó a la niña de esa mujer a casa con ella, y lo llamó «hija» ante todo el norte.

Aquello le dolió. Natsuki no hablaba de la madre del niño, no decía ni una palabra de ella, pero en el castillo no había secretos y Shizuru oía a las doncellas contar las historias que a ellas les habían relatado los soldados de su esposa. Hablaban en susurros de esas 2 ciudades rebeldes y la masacre que se llevo ahí muchos murieron incluso la "verdadera" madre de Nina. Y contaban cómo luego Natsuki se quedo 4 años con Nina y la joven hermana de su "amante hasta que trajo a Stormgarder donde yo la espere todo ese tiempo. Shizuru había tardado quince días en reunir valor suficiente, pero al fin, una noche en la cama, preguntó directamente a la mujer que amaba qué había de verdad en aquello.

Fue la única vez en todos sus años de felicidad en que Natsuki le dio miedo.

—No vuelvas a preguntarme nunca acerca de Nina —dijo con voz fría como el hielo—Dime quien dijo eso

Ella le amaba. Se lo dijo. Y desde aquel día los rumores habían cesado, y lo que paso en esas 2 ciudades rebeldes no se volvió a pronunciar entre los muros de Stormgarder.

Fuera quien fuera la madre de Nina, Natsuki debía de haberla amado con locura incluso igual que a mi o mas, porque nada de lo que Shizuru le dijera pudo convencerla de que alejara de allí a la muchacha. Era la única cosa que jamás perdonaría a su esposa. Desde que la vio se enamore de Natsuki con todo su corazón, pero nunca había sentido cariño hacia Nina. Pero Nina era una presencia constante, y a medida que crecía su carácter parecía más a Natsuki mientras Darion lo intentaba pero no podía. Aquello empeoraba aún más la situación.

—Nina no se puede quedar —dijo.

—Darion y élla están muy unidos —señaló Natsuki—. Había pensado...

—No se puede quedar aquí —lo interrumpió Shizuru—.Tu la trajiste, no yo. No la quiero a mi lado.

Sabía que estaba siendo dura, pero era lo que sentía. Y Natsuki no haría ningún favor a esa rechazada dejándola en Stormgarder.

Sabes que no me la puedo llevar al sur conmigo —le dijo Natsuki con una mirada llena de angustia—. En la corte no hay lugar para élla. No admiten chicos con apellido de bastardo, imagina a una mujer se burlarán, la rechazarán o peor.

—Por lo que se cuenta —replicó Shizuru blindando su corazón contra la súplica muda en los ojos de Natsuki—, tu amigo Lothar también ha tenido como cincuenta bastardos.

—¡Pero ninguno ha entrado en la corte! —exclamó ella—. Ya se ha cuidado bien de eso la Proodmuree. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel, Shizuru? No es más que una chica que no tiene a nadie mas en el mundo. No... —Estaba dominada por la ira. Habría dicho más cosas, y peores, pero el maestre Luwin lo interrumpió.

—Hay otra solución —dijo con voz tranquila—. Vuestro amigo Luck vino a verme hoy, quería hablarme de Nina. Por lo visto la muchacha aspira a vestir el negro.

—¿Quiere unirse a la Guardia del Portal? —Natsuki la miró, conmocionada.

Shizuru no dijo nada. Que Natsuki meditara sobre la idea; en aquel momento una intervención suya sólo la pondría en contra. Pero de buena gana habría besado al maestre. Era la solución perfecta. Luck era un Hermano Juramentado, siempre dijo haber querido tener una hija para compartir aventuras. sería como un hija para él, la hija que nunca tendría. Y la chica también prestaría el juramento cuando llegara su turno. Ningun Lord del norte le pediría matrimonio no tendría descendientes que pudieran disputar Stormgarder.

—Servir en el Muro protegiendo el Portal es un gran honor, mi señora —dijo el maestre Luwin.

—Y hasta una bastarda puede llegar muy alto en la Guardia de la Noche —reflexionó Natsuki. Pero todavía había un atisbo de duda en su voz—. Nina es demasiado joven. Yo misma cuando era mas joven lo había pensado pero mi padre me dijo que debía estar libre de ese juramento por si pasaba algo, y tuvo razón...

—Es un gran sacrificio —asintió el maestre Luwin—. Pero corren tiempos difíciles, mi señora.

Su camino no es más cruel que el que os aguarda a vos, o a vuestra señora.

Shizuru pensó en los 4 niños que adoptaron. No le fue fácil seguir guardando silencio.

Natsuki se apartó de ellos y volvió a mirar por la ventana, callada, con semblante pensativo. Por fin, suspiró y se dio media vuelta.

—Muy bien —dijo al maestre Luwin—. Supongo que es lo mejor. Hablaré con Luck.

—¿Cuándo se lo diremos a Nina? —preguntó el maestre.

—Cuando sea el momento. Hay que hacer preparativos. Pasarán al menos dos semanas antes de que lo tengamos todo a punto para la partida. Que Nina disfrute estos últimos días. Pronto terminará el verano, y también su juventud. A su debido tiempo, yo mismo se lo diré.

—Como diga mi señora ahora me retirare. Cuando el anciano se iba retirando Natsuki lo cogio del hombro.

—Una ultima cosa, a esas dos chicas que vinieron apuntaste sus nombres. El maestre asintió.

—Envía un mensajero a su castillo, no voy anular su matrimonio pero no tiene permitido matar a la amiga voy a enviar 3 hombres para vigilar si hace algo eso es todo retírese y descanse los siguientes días serán agotadores.


	7. Arya

ARYA

Las puntadas de Arya volvían a estar todas torcidas.

Las contempló con el ceño fruncido, desalentada, y miró de hurtadillas hacia donde estaban las demás niñas-

«Las labores de Akira son tan bonitas como ella —dijo una vez la septa Brenda a su señora madre—. Tiene unas manos tan hábiles, tan delicadas...— Cuando Lady Shizuru le preguntó por Arya, la septa lanzó un bufido—. Arya tiene manos de herrero.»

Arya echó una mirada furtiva hacia el otro extremo de la sala, temerosa de que la septa pudiera leerle el pensamiento, pero aquel día no le prestaba atención. Se había sentado con la princesa Myrcella y era todo sonrisas y adulación. La septa no tenía ocasión de instruir a una princesa en las artes femeninas todos los días, como había dicho a la reina cuando llevó a la niña para que estuviera con ellas. A Arya le pareció que las puntadas de Myrcella también estaban algo torcidas, pero por la manera en que las alababa la septa nadie lo habría imaginado.

Examinó de nuevo su labor, buscando alguna manera de rescatarla, y al final suspiró y dejó la aguja. Vio a su hermana Akira llegando a unirse a la clase de tejer, al poco rato se puso a charlar alegremente mientras tejia. A sus pies se sentaba Beth la hija pequeña de Ser Rodrik, que se bebía cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Jeyne Poole, a su lado, le susurraba algo al oído.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó Arya de repente. Jeyne la miró sobresaltada, luego dejó escapar una risita. Akira pareció avergonzada. Beth se sonrojó. Nadie le dio respuesta—. Decídmelo —insistió Arya.

Jeyne miró de reojo para asegurarse de que la septa no las estaba escuchando.

Myrcella dijo algo en aquel momento, y la septa estalló en carcajadas igual que el resto de las señoras.

—Hablábamos del príncipe —dijo Akira con voz suave como un beso.

Arya sabía bien a qué príncipe se refería. A Baine, claro. Alto, guapo. A Akira le había tocado sentarse con él en el banquete. A Arya le correspondió el pequeño y gordito. Naturalmente. A el le gusta tu hermana —susurró Jeyne, tan orgullosa como si fuera la responsable de aquello. Era la hija del mayordomo de Stormgarder y amiga de AKIRA—. Le dijo que era muy hermosa.

—Se va a casar con ella —intervino la pequeña Beth, soñadora—. Y Akira será la reina.

Akira solo sonrió . Tenía una manera de sonreír muy bonita. Todo lo que hacía era muy bonito, la preferida de sus mamas y para colmo a ella su mama Natsuki la considera digna de ir con ella para ver la justicia del norte pensó Arya con un rencor sordo.

—No te inventes cosas, Beth —reprendió cariñosamente Akira a la pequeña al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo. Volvió la vista hacia Arya—. ¿A ti qué te parece el príncipe, Baine, hermana? Es muy galante y sabias mama Natsuki me regalara una espada muy linda en mi siguiente celebración del nombre.

—Nina dice que para ser un príncipe parece mujer y podría darle una lección , además no me importa que te regale nuestra madre —replicó Arya.

—Pobre Nina —dijo Akira con un suspiro sin dejar de coser—. Se pone celosa porque es una bastarda.

—Es nuestro hermana, mama Natsuki la trajo —replicó Arya en voz demasiado alta.

Sus palabras se oyeron claramente en el silencio de la sala de la torre. La septa alzó la vista. Tenía el rostro huesudo, ojos perspicaces y una boca de labios finos que parecían hechos para fruncirse. Ahora estaban fruncidos.

—¿De qué estáis hablando, jovencitas?

—Solo porque debía no porque quería como a nosotras —la corrigió Akira con tono suave y preciso. Sonrió a la septa y le dijo—: Arya y yo comentábamos lo contentas que estamos de que la princesa nos acompañe hoy.

—Desde luego —asintió la septa Brenda—. Es un gran honor para nosotras. —La princesa Myrcella sonrió insegura ante el cumplido—. ¿Por qué no estás cosiendo, Arya? —preguntó la septa. Se puso de pie. Sus faldas almidonadas parecieron susurrar cuando cruzó la sala en dirección a ella—. A ver esas puntadas.

Arya quería gritar. Era muy propio de Akira atraer la atención de la septa. No tuvo más remedio que tenderle la tela. La septa la examinó.

—Arya, Arya, Arya —dijo—. Esto está mal. Muy mal.

Todos la miraban. Aquello era excesivo. Sansa era demasiado educada para sonreír ante el apuro de su hermana, pero Jeyne lo compensaba de sobra. Arya sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Se levantó bruscamente y corrió hacia la puerta.

—¡Arya! —gritó la septa—. ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No te atrevas a salir! Tu señora madre se va a enterar de esto. ¡Y delante de nuestra princesa! ¡Eres una vergüenza para todos!

Arya se detuvo ante la puerta y se dio media vuelta, mordiéndose los labios. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Se las arregló para hacer una reverencia rígida en dirección a Myrcella.

—Con vuestra venia, mi señora.

Myrcella la miró, luego clavó la vista en las señoras como pidiendo ayuda. Pero si la niña parecía insegura, septa Mordane no.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —rugió.

—Tengo que herrar un caballo —contestó Arya con voz dulce mirándola.

La consternación en el rostro de la septa le produjo cierto placer. Se dio media vuelta, salió y bajó por las escaleras tan deprisa como pudo.

No era justo. Akira lo tenía todo. Akira era dos años mayor; quizá cuando la adoptaron Arya ya no quedaba nada. Era lo que pensaba a menudo. Akira sabía coser, bailar y cantar. Escribía poesías, hasta le enseñaron lo básico de como pelear. Tenía buen gusto al vestirse. Tocaba el arpa alta, y por si fuera poco también el carillón. Y lo peor, era hermosa. Tenía el pelo castaño y sin brillo, y un rostro alargado y solemne, a veces amarrado en colitas. Jeyne la llamaba Arya la "Desafiante", y cuando la veía llegar la miraba desdeñosa. Y para empeorarlo todo, lo único que Arya hacía mejor que su hermana era montar a caballo y tener una concentración increíble. Bueno, eso y llevar las cuentas de la casa. A Akira no se le daban bien los números. Si acababa por casarse con el príncipe Baine, le iba a hacer falta un buen mayordomo.

 _Nymeria_ la esperaba en la garita de los guardias, al pie de las escaleras. Se incorporó en cuanto vio llegar a Arya. La niña sonrió. Aunque nadie más la quisiera, la cachorrita de lobo huargo la adoraba. Iban juntas a todas partes, y _Nymeria_ dormía en su habitación, al pie de la cama. Arya se la habría llevado a la sala de costura de buena gana si su madre no lo hubiera prohibido. Así la septa no se quejaría tanto de sus puntadas.

 _Nymeria_ le mordisqueó ansiosa la mano mientras la desataba. Tenía los ojos amarillos. Cuando reflejaban el sol, brillaban como dos monedas de oro.

La septa ya debía de haber avisado a su señora madre. Si se iba a su cuarto, la encontrarían. Y Arya no quería que la encontraran, tenía mejores planes. Los chicos estaban entrenando en el patio y se moría por ver cómo Darion tumbaba al galante príncipe Baine. —Vamos —susurró a _Nymeria._ Se puso de pie y echó a correr, con la loba Pisándole los talones.

En el puente cubierto que unía el Gran Torreón con la armería había una ventana desde la que se divisaba todo el patio. Allí fue adonde se dirigió.

Llegó jadeante, con el rostro congestionado, y se encontró a Nina sentada con el cabello suelto en el alféizar con la barbilla apoyada en una rodilla. Estaba observando el patio tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que su lobo blanco se levantó para recibirlas. _Nymeria_ dio unos pasos cautelosos. _Fantasma_ era ya más grande que sus hermanos de carnada. La olfateó, le mordisqueó una oreja y volvió a tenderse junto a Nina.

—¿No deberías estar cosiendo, hermanita? —preguntó la chica mirándola con curiosidad.

—Prefiero ver cómo pelean —contestó Arya con una mueca.

—Bueno —dijo Nina con una sonrisa—, ven aquí, al menos tuve la suerte de que solo me criaran como guerrera aunque madre me dijo ser una dama nunca estaba demas..

Arya se subió a la ventana y se sentó junto a élla mientras en el patio resonaba todo un coro de golpes y gruñidos.

divisó a Genn Cringris, que vestía un jubón negro con el símbolo de su Casa. el desprecio se traslucía en su rostro. Los dos combatientes se tambaleaban ya, y Arya supuso que llevaban un buen rato peleando.

—Es algo más cansado que coser, ¿no? —observó Nina.

—Es algo más divertido que coser —replicó Arya.

Nina sonrió y le revolvió el pelo. Arya se sonrojó. Siempre habían estado muy unidas. Ella se parecía mucho a su madre Natsuki tenía su lindo rostro,. Eran los únicos. Darion, Akira, incluso la pequeña Shijo, todos los demás eran claramente , con sonrisas abiertas y cabello Castaño. Cuando Arya era pequeña temía que aquello significara que ella también era bastarda, pero termino por descubrir porque no tuvo papa . Acudió a Nina con sus temores, y élla fue quien la tranquilizó, le explico que el rey le permitió adoptar si los bebes que escogía con la condición que tuvieran algo de sangre de ambas casas cualquier pariente lejano..

—¿Por qué no estás tú en el patio? —le preguntó.

—A las bastardas no nos permiten hacer daño a los príncipes —dijo la joven esbozando una sonrisa—. Las magulladuras que reciban mientras entrenan se las tienen que causar espadas legítimas.

—Oh. —Arya se sintió avergonzada. Debería haberlo imaginado. Por segunda vez aquel día pensó que la vida era injusta.

—Estás demasiado delgada —dijo Nina mirándola con la sabiduría de sus veintiuno años. Le cogió el brazo para palpar el músculo. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—. No creo que pudieras ni levantar una espada larga, hermanita, no digamos ya blandiría. —Arya se sacudió la mano del brazo y la miró, airada. le revolvió el pelo otra vez.. ¿Ves al príncipe Baine? —preguntó Nina.

Arya no lo había visto al principio, pero al mirar de nuevo lo descubrió al fondo, bajo la sombra de un muro de piedra. Estaba rodeado de hombres a los que ella no conocía, jóvenes escuderos con libreas de los Proodmuree y de los Arathi. También había en el grupo algunos hombres mayores.

Supuso que eran caballeros.

—Mira las armas que lleva bordadas en la ropa —dijo Nina.

Arya hizo lo que le decía. El jubón acolchado del príncipe lucía un escudo bordado exquisitamente. Las armas estaban divididas: a un lado el escudo dorado coronado de la Casa real, al otro el león de los Proodmuree.

—Los Proodmure son orgullosos —observó Nina—. No les basta con el emblema real. Pone la Casa de su madre al mismo nivel que la del rey.

A las chicas ahora nos dejan pelear pero ahora, pero a las nobles no ellas se casan y solo sirven a sus esposos—dijo Nina encogiéndose de hombros—. A las bastardos les dan las espadas y escudos porque es lo único que tenemos. A mí no me mires, hermanita, yo no he dictado las normas.

Se oyó un grito en el patio. El príncipe Tommen había caído rodando e intentaba levantarse sin conseguirlo. Con tantos protectores parecía una tortuga sobre el caparazón. Su primo estaba de pie junto a él, con la espada de madera en alto, dispuesto a golpear de nuevo en cuanto se Pusiera en pie. Los hombres que los rodeaban se echaron a reír.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Ser Rodrik. Tendió una mano al príncipe y lo ayudó a levantarse—. Buena pelea. Lew, Donnis, ayudadlo a quitarse los protectores. —Miró a su alrededor—. Príncipe Baine, Darion, ¿queréis probar otra vez?

—De buena gana —dijo Robb adelantándose impaciente. Todavía estaba sudoroso del combate anterior.

En respuesta a la llamada de Rodrik, Baine avanzó hasta el sol. El cabello naranja del príncipe se reflejaba en el sol. Parecía aburrido.

—Esto es un juego para niños, Ser Rodrik.

—Es que sois mocosos —señaló con sorna Gen Cringris después de soltar una carcajada.

—Puede que Darion sea tratado como un niño —dijo Baine—. Yo soy un príncipe. Y me he cansado de pinchar Kugas con una espada de juguete.

—Has recibido más golpes de los que has dado, Proodmuee—dijo Darion—. ¿Tienes miedo?

—Estoy aterrado —dijo el príncipe Baine mirándolo fijamente—. Eres mucho mayor que yo.

—Los hombres del grupo de los Proodmuree se echaron a reír.

—Baine es un mierda —dijo Nina a Arya mientras observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido.—¿Qué proponéis? —Ser Rodrik se tironeaba del mostacho blanco, pensativo.

—Acero con filo.

—Hecho —dijo inmediatamente Darion—. ¡Lo vas a lamentar!

—El acero afilado es demasiado peligroso —dijo el maestro de armas poniendo una mano en el hombro de Darion para calmarlo—. Os dejaré combatir con espadas de torneo, embotadas.

Joffrey no dijo nada, pero un hombre al que Arya no conocía, un caballero alto con el pelo negro y cicatrices de quemaduras en el rostro, dio un paso para situarse ante el chico.

—Éste es tu príncipe. ¿Quién eres tú para decirle con qué espada debe pelear?

—El maestro de armas de Stormgarder, Clegane. Será mejor que lo tengas presente.

—¿Entrenas bebes? —preguntó el hombre de las quemaduras. Tenía la musculatura de un toro.

—Entreno caballeros —replicó Ser Rodrik con mordacidad—. Pelearán con acero cuando estén en un combate. Cuando tengan el príncipe tenga edad suficiente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, chico? —preguntó el hombre de las quemaduras a Darion mientras lo miraba.

—veintiuno.

—Yo maté a un hombre cuando tenía doce años. Y no fue con una espada embotada, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Arya vio que Darion se erizaba. Lo habían herido en su orgullo. El chico se volvió hacia Ser Rodrik.

—Déjame que lo intente. Lo puedo vencer.

—Pues véncelo con una espada de torneo —replicó Ser Rodrik.

—Vuelve a retarme cuando seas mayor, Kuga —dijo Baine encogiéndose de hombros—. Mayor, ¿eh? No viejo.

Los hombres del grupo de los Proodmuree estallaron en carcajadas. Las maldiciones de Darion resonaron en todo el patio. Genn Cringris lo agarró por el brazo para que no se abalanzara contra el príncipe. Ser Rodrik-san se retorció los bigotes, consternado.

—Vamos, Tommen —dijo Baine a su hermano pequeño fingiendo un bostezo—. Se ha acabado el recreo. Deja a los niños con sus chiquilladas.

Aquello provocó más carcajadas en el grupo de los Proodmuree y más maldiciones de Darion. Ser estaba tan furioso que el rostro se le puso rojo como un tomate bajo los bigotes blancos. Genn tuvo que sujetar a Darion con mano de hierro hasta que los príncipes y su cortejo estuvieron lejos, a salvo.

Nina los observó alejarse, y Arya observó a Nina. Tenía el rostro tan tranquilo como el estanque del bosque de dioses, vio como se levanto y se dirigió al patio y se acerco al príncipe.

—Yo te reto príncipe. Sus guardias explotaron en risa y el príncipe se acerco con una expresión presumida.

—Tu seguro eres la bastarda de Natsuki Kuga verdad, ¿me retas?, eres mujer que piensas hacer besarme hasta que caiga vencido. Todos se rieron excepto 2 escuderas que estaban ahí, claro yo también estaba echando chispas. El príncipe ordeno al "perro" que le entregaran su espada.

—Cuando terminemos espero que tu "madre", acepte que seas mi puta así no serás rara como ella.

Vi el rostro de Nina con rostro tranquilo pero al ver sus ojos vi que estaba súper molesta, a los pocos segundos ella lanzo un ataque tan fuerte y rápido que me costo verlo apenas choco su espada con la del príncipe el salio volando unos metros.

—Vaya parece que el príncipe no puede con esta pequeña bastarda. No me acuerdo de la ultima vez que me sentí tan feliz, pero ver como golpean a ese presumido era de lo mejor.

—Pequeña perra. Se abalanzo sobre mi hermana con unos ridículos ataques que ella desvía con su espada empuñándola con una mano, luego de un rato Nina esquivo sus ataques y lo golpeo en la cara con la parte sin filo de la espada, el príncipe callo al suelo de nuevo, toda la gente se había reunido alrededor llego el maestro de armas y mi hermano.

—Ven niño no quieres mas. Trato de levantarse cuando Nina lo golpeo con la parte sin filo de la espada, el joven callo de rodillas y gemía de dolor.

—Maldita golfa pagaras por esto se lo diré a mi madre, bastarda. De pronto sentí como si toda la humedad del patio se desvaneciera y vi la espada de Nina botar un pequeño resplandor celeste de la espada y recordé que me dijo que mama Natsuki la entrenaba en secreto una vez a la semana quería ver lo que iba a suceder, pero antes de que hiciera un movimiento apareció mama Shizuru y le cogió del brazo.

—¡Que diablos intentabas hacer!. Nina parecía aterrada al ver la expresión de mama comenzó a gritarle y decirle que se fuera del patio, se llevaron en brazos para cuidar del joven príncipe, mi hermano quiso acercarse pero Genn Cringris no se lo permito. Nina salio de allí rapidamente, pero en su rostro brotaban unas cuantas lagrimas luego de todo lo que le dijeron, como no me vieron fui con ella, me miro, sonrió y dijo en voz baja.

—El espectáculo ha terminado —dijo. Se inclinó para rascar a _Fantasma que en esguidoa a su lado_ entre las orejas. El lobo blanco se levantó y se restregó contra él—. Más vale que vayas corriendo a tu habitación, hermanita. Seguro que la septa está al acecho. Cuanto más tiempo te escondas más duro será el castigo y peor si te ven conmigo. Te vas a pasar el invierno haciendo costura. Cuando llegue el deshielo en primavera encontrarán tu cadáver, con la aguja entre los dedos congelados.

—perdón por lo que te dijo mi madre y además ¡Odio coser, quiero ser como tu! —exclamó Arya con pasión. No le había hecho gracia el comentario—. ¡No es justo!

—No hay nada justo —dijo Nina.

Le revolvió el pelo de nuevo, y se alejó con _Fantasma. Nymeria_ echó a andar tras ellos, pero se detuvo y retrocedió al ver que Arya no los seguía.

La niña, de mala gana, echó a andar en dirección contraria.

Era peor de lo que había supuesto Nina. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, la esperaba la septa, pero no estaba sola. Estaba con su madre Shizuru.


	8. Shijo

Shijo

La partida de caza se puso en marcha al amanecer. El rey quería que hubiera jabalí en el banquete de la noche. El príncipe Baine cabalgaba con su padre, así que Darion había recibido permiso para ir también con los cazadores. Junto con ellos iban Luck, Genn Cringris e incluso el extraño hermano pequeño de la reina. Al fin y al cabo era la última cacería: al día siguiente por la mañana emprenderían el viaje hacia el sur.

Shijo había tenido que quedarse con Akira y Arya. pero era la menor, y Nina y su lobo parecían haberse esfumado. Shijo tampoco los buscó con demasiado interés. Tenía la sensación de que Nina estaba enfadado con ella. Últimamente Nina parecía enfadada con todo el mundo. La niña no entendía por qué. Sabía que Nina iba a marcharse con el amigo de mama Luck al Bastion, para unirse a la Guardia del Portal. Aquello era casi tan emocionante como ir al sur con el rey. El que se tenía que quedar en Stomgarder era Darion, no Nina.

Llevaba días muñéndose de impaciencia, no veía la hora de iniciar el viaje. Iba a recorrer el camino real a caballo, no a lomos de un poni, sino de un caballo de verdad. Su madre sería la Mano del Rey, vivirían en el castillo de Lordaeron, el castillo que habían construido los Señores Menethil. La Vieja Tata decía que allí había fantasmas, y mazmorras donde habían pasado cosas horribles,. Sólo con imaginarlo a Shijo le daban escalofríos, pero no tenía miedo. ¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? Su madre estaría con élla, y el rey, y todos los caballeros y caballeras del rey, y sus espadas leales.

Algún día ella misma sería una caballera y pertenecería a la Guardia Real como Mikoto que ingreso muy joven a esa unidad de elite. La Vieja Tata decía que los Guardias eran las mejores espadas del reino. Sólo eran siete, vestían armadura blanca y no tenían compromiso vivían sólo para servir al rey. Shijo se sabía de memoria todas las leyendas. Sus nombres le sonaban a música celestial..

El rey Lothar había llegado al norte acompañado por tres de sus Guardias Reales. Shijo los había observado con fascinación, sin atreverse a dirigirles la palabra. Ser Meryn tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y barba color óxido. Ser Takumi Proodmuree se parecía más a los caballeros de las historias, y también pertenecía a la Guardia Real, pero Darion dijo que había matado al viejo rey loco y que ya no contaba y Mikoto la mejor espada de los en su generación guardias reales. El más grande de los caballeros vivos era Ser Danath, Aterratrolls como le apodaban al Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. Su Mama Shizzuru le había prometido que, cuando llegaran a Lordaeron , podría verlo en persona, y desde entonces Shijo marcaba en la pared los días que faltaban para la partida, ansioso por ver un mundo con el que sólo había soñado, de empezar una vida que apenas podía imaginar.

Pero ahora que había llegado el último día Shijo se sintió perdido de repente. No conocía más hogar que Stomgarder. Su madre le había dicho que aquel día debía despedirse de todo el mundo, y élla lo había intentado. Cuando los cazadores se marcharon, ella vagó por el castillo con su lobo para ver a todos los que iban a quedar atrás, la Vieja Tata y Gage, el cocinero, Mikken en la herrería,

Pero no fue posible. Había ido al establo en primer lugar, y allí estaba su poni junto con el de Akira, pero ya no era su poni, le iban a dar un caballo de verdad y el poni se quedaría en Stomgarder, y de pronto Shijo tuvo ganas de sentarse en el suelo y llorar. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo antes de que Hodor y los otros mozos de cuadra le vieran las lágrimas en los ojos. Así terminaron las despedidas. En lugar de visitar a nadie más, Shijo se pasó la mañana a solas en el bosque de dioses junto al templo de la luz, intentando enseñar a su lobo a traerle de vuelta el palo que le lanzaba sin conseguirlo. El cachorro era más listo que cualquiera de los perros de mama Natsuki, y Shijo habría jurado que entendía todo lo que le decía, pero por lo visto no le interesaba la caza de palos.

Todavía no se había decidido por ningún nombre para el animal. Darion llamaba al suyo _Viento Gris,_ porque corría muy deprisa. Akira le había puesto _Dama_ a la suya, Arya la había bautizado con el nombre de una reina bruja de las leyendas, que en opinión de Shijo era un nombre bien idiota para un huargo. El lobo de Nina, el blanco, se llamaba _Fantasma. A_ Bran le hubiera gustado que ese nombre se le ocurriera a élla, aunque su lobo no fuera blanco. Había probado cientos de nombres en las dos últimas semanas, y ninguno le acababa de gustar.

Por fin se hartó del juego del palo y decidió ir a trepar. Con todo lo que había pasado últimamente hacía semanas que no subía a la torre rota, y quizá aquélla fuera su última oportunidad.

Cruzó el bosque de dioses por el camino más largo, dando un rodeo para evitar el estanque donde crecía el árbol corazón. El árbol corazón siempre le había dado miedo pero se tranquilizaba al ver el templo de los paladines. En opinión de Shijo, los árboles no deberían tener ojos, ni hojas que parecieran manos. Su lobo corría pisándole los talones.

—Tú te quedas aquí —le dijo al pie del árbol centinela que se alzaba junto al muro de la armería—. Túmbate. Eso es, muy bien. Quieto.

El lobo hizo lo que le ordenaban. Shijo le rascó detrás de las orejas, se dio la vuelta, de un salto se agarró a una rama baja y se aupó. Se movía con facilidad de rama en rama, y ya estaba a mitad del tronco cuando el lobo se puso de pie y empezó a aullar.

Shijo miró abajo. El lobo se calló y clavó en él sus ojos amarillos y rasgados. la niña sintió un extraño escalofrío. El lobo volvió a aullar.

—¡Calla! —le chilló—. Siéntate. Quieto. Eres peor que mi mama Shizuru.

Los aullidos lo persiguieron mientras seguía trepando, hasta que por fin saltó al tejado de la armería y el lobo lo perdió de vista.

Los tejados de Stormgarder eran el segundo hogar de Shijo. Su mama decía a menudo que Shijo ya trepaba antes de empezar a andar. La niña no recordaba cuándo aprendió a andar, pero tampoco recordaba cuándo trepó por primera vez, así que suponía que era cierto.

Para una niña, Stomgarder era un laberinto de piedra gris formado por murallas, torres, patios y túneles que se extendían en todas direcciones. En las zonas más antiguas del castillo las salas estaban inclinadas y a diferentes niveles, así que uno nunca sabía a ciencia cierta en qué piso estaba. El maestre Luwin le había contado hacía tiempo que la edificación había ido creciendo a lo largo de los siglos como un monstruoso árbol de piedra, con ramas gruesas, nudosas y retorcidas, y raíces profundamente hundidas en la tierra.

Cuando salía a los tejados, cerca del cielo, Shijo abarcaba toda Stomgarder de un vistazo. Le gustaba cómo se veía desde allí, cómo se extendía a sus pies, disfrutaba cuando sobre su cabeza sólo se encontraban los pájaros y toda la vida del castillo se desarrollaba abajo. Podía pasarse horas enteras entre las gárgolas informes, desgastadas por la lluvia, que desde su lugar en el Primer Torreón lo vigilaban todo: a los hombres que trabajaban la madera y el acero en el patio, a los cocineros que se ocupaban de las verduras en el invernadero, a los perros inquietosque correteaban por las perreras, el silencio del bosque de dioses, a las jovencitas que chismorreaban junto al pozo donde lavaban los platos... Aquello lo hacía sentir como si fuera el señora del castillo, en un sentido que jamás compartiría el propio Darion.

A su madre le aterraba pensar que algún día se caería de un muro y se mataría. Élla le decía que no, pero ella no le creía. Una vez consiguió que le prometiera que no volvería a trepar. la niña se las arregló para mantener su promesa durante quince largos días; en todos se sintió profundamente desgraciada, hasta que una noche salió por la ventana de su dormitorio mientras sus hermanas y hermano estaban sumidos en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente, atormentado por el remordimiento, confesó su crimen. Lady Natsuki le ordenó que fuera al Templo de luz para purificarse. Puso a varios hombres de guardia, para asegurarse de que Bran pasaba la noche allí a solas reflexionando sobre su desobediencia. La encontraron afuera en el arbol durmiendo a pierna suelta entre las ramas más elevadas del centinela más alto del bosquecillo.

Su madre se enfadó, pero no pudo contener una carcajada.

—No eres hija mía —dijo a Nina cuando consiguieron bajarlo—. Eres una ardilla. Pues bien, así sea. Si quieres trepar, trepa, pero que no te vea mama Shizuru..

—Yo no soy de ardilla —le dijo—. Además, nunca me caigo.

Después hubo una temporada en que los guardias la perseguían cada vez que lo veían en los tejados e intentaban obligarlo a bajar. Eso fue lo mejor de todo. Era como jugar con hermanos ya que Darion era joven y no paraba con ella, sólo que Shijo ganaba siempre. No había guardia capaz de trepar tan arriba como élla, ni siquiera Kirito. Además, casi siempre pasaba desapercibida. La gente nunca miraba hacia arriba. Ésa era otra de las cosas que le gustaban de trepar: se sentía casi invisible.

También le gustaba la sensación de auparse por una pared, piedra tras piedra, buscando las grietas entre ellas con los dedos de las manos y los pies. Siempre se quitaba las botas e iba descalzo cuando trepaba. Se sentía como si tuviera cuatro manos en vez de dos. Disfrutaba con aquel dolor profundo y dulce que le invadía después los músculos. Le gustaba el sabor que tenía el aire en la cima, dulce y fresco como un melocotón de invierno. Le gustaban también los pájaros: los cuervos de la torre rota, los diminutos gorriones que anidaban en las grietas entre las piedras, el viejo búho que dormitaba en el desván polvoriento sobre la armería... Shijo los conocía a todos.

Y, más que nada en el mundo, le gustaba estar en lugares a los que nadie más podía ir, y ver la mole gris y dispersa de Stomgarder de una manera que ningún otro veía. Así, todo el castillo era el escondite secreto de Shijo.

Su territorio favorito era la torre rota. En el pasado había sido una torre de vigilancia, la más alta de Stomgarder.

Conocía dos caminos para llegar allí. Se podía trepar por un lado de la propia torre, pero las piedras estaban sueltas y el mortero que las había mantenido unidas ya no era más que un recuerdo, así que a Shijo no le gustaba descargar todo su peso sobre ellas.

El mejor camino partía del bosque de dioses, había que trepar a las ramas más altas del centinela, y cruzar sobre la armería y la sala de la guardia, saltando de tejado en tejado, descalzo para que los guardias no oyeran las pisadas sobre ellos. Así se llegaba al lado menos visible del Primer Torreón, la zona más antigua del castillo, una fortaleza redonda y achatada que era más alta de lo que parecía a simple vista. Desde allí se podía ir directamente adonde las gárgolas se asomaban para mirar ciegas al espacio vacío, y saltar de una a otra hasta rodear todo el lado norte. Y entonces, si uno se estiraba mucho, mucho, se podía aupar hasta el punto más cercano de la torre rota. Lo último era trepar por las piedras ennegrecidas hasta los nidos, poco más de tres metros, y allí los cuervos se acercaban a ti por si les habías llevado maíz.

Shijo iba pasando de gárgola en gárgola, con la facilidad que da la práctica, cuando oyó las voces. Se sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse. Nunca había visto a nadie en el Primer Torreón.

—No me gusta —decía una mujer. Debajo de Shijo había una hilera de ventanas, y la voz le llegaba de la última de aquel lado—. La Mano tendrías que ser tu hermano o mi padre.

—No lo quieran los dioses —replicó la voz indiferente de una mujer—. No es el tipo de honor que desea. Con lo estricto que es tu padre y mi hermano ya sabes como es ¿verdad?.

Shijo se quedó donde estaba, colgado de una gárgola, escuchando; de pronto, le daba miedo seguir adelante. Si se daba impulso para balancearse hasta el siguiente asidero podían verle los pies.

—¿No te das cuenta del peligro que corremos? —insistió la mujer—. Lothar quiere a esa mujer como si fuera su hermana.

—Lothar no traga a sus hermanos. Y la verdad es que lo comprendo. Turalyón le provocaría una indigestión a cualquiera y el otro es un muerde almohadas de primera .

—Déjate de tonterías. Turalyon y Lyane son una cosa, y Natsuki Kuga es otra muy diferente. Lothar escuchará la opinión de Kuga. Maldita sea ella. Debí insistir en que nombrara a tu hermano, pero estaba segura de que Kuga le diría que no.

—-Aún hemos tenido suerte —dijo la mujer—. El rey podría haber elegido a su hermano, o peor todavía los dioses nos ayuden. Prefiero enemigos honorables que no sean tan siniestros, me costará menos dormir por las noches, además le tienes un poco de envidia ya ella puede expresar su amor con libertad ¿no?.

Shijo comprendió que estaban hablando de una de sus madres. Tenía que oír qué decían. Unos pocos metros más... pero podrían verlo por la ventana.

—Tendremos que vigilarla de cerca —dijo la mujer.

—Prefiero vigilarte a ti —replicó la otra mujer. Parecía aburrida—. Ven aquí.

—La "princesa de hielo" jamás había mostrado el menor interés por nada que sucediera al sur de sus tierras —dijo la mujer—. Jamás. Planea algo contra nosotros, te lo digo yo. Si no, ¿por qué iba a abandonar sus tierras?

—Por mil razones. Por deber. Por honor ya conoces como es esa estúpida. Porque quiere ver su nombre en letras grandes en el libro de la historia, o por escapar de su esposa, o por ambas cosas a la vez. A lo mejor quiere estar en un sitio cálido por una vez en la vida.

—Su esposa es la hermana de Lady Yagami. Y me extraña que Lysa no estuviera aquí para darnos la bienvenida con sus acusaciones.

Shijo miró abajo. Había una cornisa muy estrecha bajo la ventana, apenas tenía unos centímetros de anchura. Trató de descender hacia ella. Estaba muy lejos, no llegaría.

—Te preocupas demasiado. Lady Yagami no es más que una estúpida miedosa ni se parece a su hermana.

—Esa estúpida miedosa compartía el lecho de Light Yagami.

—Si supiera algo a ciencia cierta habría hablado con Lothar antes de huir de Lordaeron,

—¿Tú crees? Lothar ya había accedido a poner en custodia como pupilo a ese enfermizo hijo suyo en el castillo de mi padre. No, ni en sueños. Sabía que el crío sería rehén de su silencio. Ahora que está a salvo en su Nido de Águilas puede que se sienta más valiente.

—Madres. —La palabra en labios de la mujer tenía el tono de una blasfemia—. Eso de parir os afecta a la cabeza que suerte que me volví una guardia real no crees. Estáis todas locas. —Soltó una carcajada. Fue un sonido amargo—. Deja que Lady Yagami sea tan valiente como guste. Da igual qué sepa o crea saber, no tiene ninguna prueba. — Hizo una breve pausa—. ¿Verdad?

—¿Crees que el rey le exigirá pruebas? —replicó la mujer—. Ya te lo he dicho. No me ama.

—¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso, querida te metes conmigo y no mencionare lo otro por respeto?

Shijo estudió la cornisa. Podía soltarse y dejarse caer. Era demasiado estrecha para aterrizar sobre ella, pero si lograba aferrarse mientras caía y darse impulso hacia arriba... Pero claro, aquello quizá hiciera ruido y atrajera a las dos personas a la ventana. La chica no sabía bien qué estaba oyendo, pero estaba seguro de que a ellos no les gustaría que se enterase.

—Estás tan ciega como Lothar —decía en aquellos momentos la mujer.

—Si quieres decir que los dos vemos lo mismo, es verdad —replicó élla—. Yo veo a una mujer que preferiría la muerte antes que traicionar a su rey que le dio la libertad que busco.

—Ya traicionó a un rey, ¿acaso lo has olvidado? No, no estoy negando que sea leal a Lothar, eso es evidente. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando Lothar muera y Baine ocupe el trono? Y cuanto antes suceda eso, más a salvo estaremos nosotros. Mi esposo se impacienta día a día. Si Kuga está a su lado las cosas irán todavía peor. Sigue enamorado de la hermanita, esa insípida tanto tiempo muerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que decida cambiarme por una nueva Lyanna?

De pronto Shijo tenía mucho miedo. No había nada que deseara más que volver por donde había llegado e ir con sus hermanas. Pero, ¿qué les diría? Comprendió que tenía que acercarse más. Tenía que ver a las personas que estaban hablando.

—Deberías pensar menos en el futuro y más en los placeres inmediatos —dijo la mujer dejando escapar un suspiro. —¡Para ya!

Shijo oyó el repentino restallido de la carne contra la carne, y luego la risa de una de las mujeres.

La chica se dio impulso hacia arriba, trepó sobre la gárgola y reptó por el tejado. Aquél era el camino fácil. Avanzó por el tejado hasta la siguiente gárgola, que estaba justo sobre la habitación donde discutía la pareja.

—Esta charla empieza a aburrirme y para ser franco tu hijo no es mi hijo así que —dijo ella—. Ven aquí y cállate un rato.

Shijo se sentó a horcajadas sobre la gárgola, se aferró con fuerza con las piernas y se dejó caer cabeza abajo. Quedó colgado por las piernas y, poco a poco, estiró el cuello hacia la ventana. El mundo era muy extraño visto del revés. El patio parecía deslizarse suavemente bajo élla, con las piedras húmedas de nieve fundida. Nina miró por la ventana.

Dentro de la habitación había un dos mujer que se peleaban. Ambas estaban desnudas. Shijo no alcanzaba a divisar quiénes eran. Una de ellas le daba la espalda, y su cuerpo ocultaba a la mujer a la que empujaba contra la pared.

Se oían ruidos suaves, húmedos. Shijo se dio cuenta de que se estaban besando. Las observo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aterrado, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar pensando en sus mamas y si ellas hacen eso. La mujer había puesto una mano entre los muslos de la mujer y le debía de estar haciendo daño, porque ella empezó a gemir.

Para —decía—. Basta, basta... Oh, por favor...

Pero la voz era baja y débil, y no la empujaba para obligarla a alejarse. En vez de eso metió las manos entre el cabello negro de la mujer y le obligó a bajar el rostro hacia su pecho.

Shijo vio la cara de la mujer. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, gemía. Se le mecía su cabello naranja mientras movía la cabeza adelante y atrás, pero aun así reconoció a la reina.

Debió de dejar escapar algún sonido. De pronto, la mujer abrió los ojos y la miró directamente. Lanzó un grito.

Todo sucedió de repente. La mujer apartó a un lado a la otra de un empujón mientras gritaba y señalaba, enloquecida. Shijo intentó auparse de nuevo a la gárgola. Iba demasiado deprisa. Rozó inútilmente la piedra suave con la mano y, en medio del pánico, se le deslizaron las piernas y cayó. Hubo un instante de vértigo, una sacudida estremecedora cuando la ventana pasó junto a ella y nunca quiso aprender magia como se lo sugirió su mama. Estiró una mano, se agarró a la cornisa, se resbaló, estiró la otra y consiguió aferrarse. Quedó colgando contra la pared del edificio. El impacto le había dejado sin aliento. Shijo se quedó suspendido de un brazo, jadeante.

En la ventana, sobre él, aparecieron dos rostros.

La reina. Y ahora Shijo reconocía también a la otra mujer que estaba a su lado. No podía creerlo.

—Nos ha visto —dijo la mujer con voz chillona.

—Eso parece —asintió la otra.

Los dedos de Shijo empezaron a resbalar. Se aferró a la cornisa con la otra mano. Hincó las uñas en la piedra. La mujer le tendió el brazo.

—Dame la mano —dijo—. Te vas a caer. —Shijo se aferró al brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué haces? —le gritó la mujer.

Ella no hizo caso. Era muy fuerte. Subió a Shijo hasta el alféizar de la ventana.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, chica?

—ocho —dijo Shijo, temblando de alivio. Sus dedos habían dejado marcas profundas en el antebrazo de la mujer. Se soltó mansamente.

—Hazlo. —exclamo la reina

—Qué cosas hago por amor —dijo con desprecio mirando a la reina.

Dio un empujón a Shijo.

Shijo, gritando, se precipitó al vacío. No había nada a lo que agarrarse. El patio ascendió a su encuentro.

A lo lejos, un lobo empezó a aullar. Los cuervos volaban en círculo en torno a la torre rota, esperando su maíz


	9. Vanessa

Vanessa

Mientras en las lejana Isla de Theramore Las llamas amarillentas lamían el cielo gris. El humo negruzco se alzaba serpenteante. Cuando el viento lo impulsaba hacia ellos, los hombres parpadeaban y se frotaban los ojos apartó la vista entre toses y maldiciones.

Ahí se encontraba Aegwinn la Guardiana de Tirisfal la Maga mas poderosa su vestimenta era de seda escarlata y terciopelo color purpura, con ojos que botaban un destello tan rojo como el gran rubí, con un cabello dorado que opacaría a cualquiera.

—A su lado se encontraba un Hombre alto con expresión Dura que imponía respeto, luego de discutir un momento me lanzo una mirada amenazante—Oye Vannesa cuando estarás lista para actuar—Si ya estamos planeando la Toma de los Paramos Desolados mis tropas ya están casi lista para dirigirlos a la la fortaleza Fordragón —ba tu diriges un grupo de insurgentes de diferentes casas y cualidades no un ejercito crees que te obedecerán—no lo harán además tengo mejores tropas de lo que te imaginas—La miro con desconfianza, entonces intervino la bruja—Dejala ella tomara la posición clave que ordenaste cuando llegue el conflicto los Paramos nos servirán mucho.—Si pero como sabes que tu profecía será correcta. — Mi Señor soy la Maga mas poderosa que existe y la única que tiene el poder de la visión y cuando veo algo casi siempre se cumple. — En eso el lord con una expresión seria Desenfundo la su gran espada "Crematoria" y todos sus guerreros se arrodillaron ante el menos Aegwinn y Vanessa, —Van Cleef porque no te arrodillas—sonrió por un momento —Si mi Lord—La miro con desconfianza bueno regresa con tus tropas no tardaras pero no pases por los Bosques hay troll por ahí y no querrás ir además viniste solo con Garrick.

2 MESES DESPUES

Chella, hija de Voone de los Amani, se había adelantado como exploradora, y fue ella quien les llevó la noticia del ejército en la encrucijada.

—Por el número de hogueras diría que son unos veinte mil —dijo—. Los estandartes son rojos, sin emblemas supongo..

—¿Nuestro ejercirto? —preguntó Garrick.

—mi ejercito —dijo Vanessa—.

Contempló su desastrada banda de salteadores: casi cien troll del bosque Grajos de Piedra, Amani, y Zulds. Y no eran más que la decima del ejército que esperaba reunir. Zul'aman de estaba convocando al resto de los clanes. Se preguntó qué opinaría sus compañeros, vestidos con pieles y con armas robadas. En realidad élla misma no estaba muy segura de como los convencio. ¿Era su comandante o su prisionero? La mayor parte de las veces tenía la sensación de que era ambas cosas.

—Lo mejor sería que bajaran conmigo —propuso.

—Lo mejor para Vanessa, hija de Vancleff es lo mejor para nosotros —dijo Ulf, el portavoz de los Amani.

Daakara la miró con los ojos centelleantes. Era un espectáculo aterrador.

—Esto no gusta a Daakara.

—...Tranquilos tienen la palabra de la Hermandad Defias—terminó Vanessa, cansada—. Ninguno de los comandantes se opondrá a mi decisión te doy mi palabra de Vancleff: volveré.

—¿Por qué vamos a confiar en tu palabra? —Chella era una Troll femenina menuda, endurecida, un poco menos musculosa que los demas, y no tenía un pelo de tonta—. No sería la primera vez que los señores de las tierras bajas mienten a los clanes troll.

—Me ofendes, Chella —dijo Vanessa—. Y yo que pensaba que nos habíamos hecho amigas y yo no soy un "Lord"... Pero, en fin, como queráis. Vendrás conmigo, y que vengan también Daakara y Ulf por los Grajos de Piedra, por los Amani, y por los Zulds. —Los troll de los clanes intercambiaron miradas cautas a medida que los nombraba—. El resto esperaréis aquí hasta que envíe a alguien a buscaros. Por favor, no os matéis ni os mutiléis unos a otros en mi ausencia.

Picó espuelas y se alejó al trote, con lo que no les dejaba más remedio que ir tras él o quedarse atrás. Cualquiera de las dos cosas le convenía, todo con tal de que no se sentaran a hablar un día y una noche. Aquello era lo malo de los clanes, tenían la absurda creencia de que en un consejo se debían escuchar las voces de todos los trolls, con lo que discutían de manera interminable sobre cualquier asunto. No era de extrañar que no representaran una amenaza para los Paramos desde hacía cientos de años, aparte de alguna que otra incursión ocasional. Vanessa tenía toda la intención de que aquello cambiara.

Garrick cabalgaba con élla. Tras ellos, después de unos segundos de protestas, los siguieron los cinco elegidos, a lomos de sus pequeños podencos, unos animales flacos que parecían ponis y trepaban por las rocas como cabras.

Los Grajos de Piedra cabalgaban juntos, y Chella y Ulf iban también muy cerca la una del otro, ya que entre los Amani y los Orejas Negras había fuertes lazos. Timett, hijo de Timett, iba solo. Todos los clanes de Trolls del bosque de la Luna temían a los Zulds, que se mortificaban las carnes con fuego para demostrar su valor y, según se decía, servían en los festines bebés asados. Y hasta los demás Zulds tenían miedo de Timett, que se había sacado el ojo izquierdo con un cuchillo al rojo blanco al llegar a la juventud. A Vanessa le pareció comprender que lo habitual era quemarse un pezón, un dedo o, si el trolera verdaderamente valiente, o estaba verdaderamente loco, una oreja. Los Zulds se maravillaron tanto ante su decisión que al instante lo nombraron mano roja, una especie de título de jefe de guerra.

—Me gustaría saber qué se quemó su rey —comentó Vanessa a Garrick tras escuchar la historia.

El mercenario sonrió y se palpó la entrepierna... pero hasta Garrick hablaba con respeto delante de Timett. Si un troll estaba tan loco para sacarse un ojo, seguramente no sería más delicado con sus enemigos.

Los vigías divisaron desde sus torres de piedra sin argamasa al grupo que descendía por la colina, y Vanessa vio un cuervo que levantaba el vuelo. Llegaron al primer punto defendido en el camino alto, justo donde el sendero torcía entre dos salientes rocosos. Había una pared de barro de apenas un metro de altura que bloqueaba el paso, y tras ella se encontraba una docena de hombres armados con ballestas. Vanessa había indicado a sus seguidores que se detuvieran fuera de su alcance, y cabalgó solo hasta la pared.

—¿Quién está al mando? —gritó.

El capitán apareció rápidamente, y más rápidamente todavía le puso una escolta en cuanto reconoció a su señora y le preparo una escolta. Pasaron al trote por campos ennegrecidos y aldeas quemadas, hasta las tierras de los ríos Paramos no vio cadáveres, pero los cuervos y los buitres sobrevolaban el terreno; allí había habido una batalla hacía poco.

A media legua de la encrucijada habían alzado una barricada de estacas puntiagudas, vigilada por lanceros y arqueros. Tras aquella línea se extendía el campamento. Cientos de hogueras donde se cocinaban cenas lanzaban al cielo dedos de humo, hombres y mujeres vestidos con cotas de mallas, sentados bajo los árboles, afilaban las espadas, y por todas partes ondeaban estandartes conocidos, con las astas clavadas en el terreno embarrado.

Un grupo de jinetes se adelantó para darle reverencia cuando se aproximaron a las estacas. El Jinete que los guiaba llevaba una armadura de plata con amatistas incrustadas, y una capa a rayas púrpuras y plateadas. En su escudo se veía el blasón del unicornio, y un cuerno en espiral, de más de medio metro de largo, sobresalía del yelmo en forma de cabeza de caballo. Vanessa tiró de las riendas.

—Ser Flement —saludó.

—Vanessa —dijo atónito Ser Flement Brax cuando se levantó el visor—. Mi señora, temíamos que estuvierais muerta, o... —Miró inseguro a los troll del clan—. Vuestros... compañeros...

—Amigos del alma y sirvientes leales —dijo Vaneesa—. ¿Dónde está Mi consejo?

—Ha instalado su cuartel en la posada de la encrucijada.

Vanessa se echó a reír. ¡La posada de la encrucijada! Al fin y al cabo, los dioses eran justos.

—Iré a verlos ahora mismo.

—Como queráis, mi señora. —Ser Flement hizo dar media vuelta al caballo y empezó a gritar órdenes. Al momento retiraron tres hileras de estacas para abrirle paso. Vanessa entró, seguido por su grupo.

El campamento de Los Defias se extendía leguas y leguas. El cálculo de Chella de unos treinta mil hombres no andaba desencaminado. Los guerreros sin rango acampaban al descubierto, pero los Veteranos estaban en tiendas, y para algunas de las Hechizeras más importantes se habían erigido pabellones grandes como casas. Vanessa divisó a una parte de la elite Préster, Crakehall, Marbrand, Lydden. Los Veteranos lo saludaron al verla pasar, y los soldados miraron atónitos a los Troll de los clanes.

Daakara también parecía atónito; sin duda jamás había visto tantos guerreros y guerreras caballos, armas, sin contar a los magos. El resto de los Troll disimuló mejor el asombro, pero Vanessa estaba seguro de que también estaban impresionados. Mejor. Cuanto más los maravillara el poder de la Hermandad Defias, más fácil sería darles órdenes.

La posada y los establos estaban más o menos como los recordaba, aunque del resto del pueblo apenas si quedaban algunas piedras y cimientos ennegrecidos. En medio del patio había una horca, y el cadáver que colgaba de ella estaba cubierto de cuervos. Cuando Vanessa se acercó, levantaron el vuelo batiendo las alas negras, y graznaron. Desmontó y echó un vistazo a lo que quedaba del cadáver. Era una mujer; las aves le habían devorado los labios y las mejillas, dejando al descubierto una sonrisa roja y espantosa.

—Una habitación, una comida y una jarra de vino —le recordó con un suspiro de reproche—. Era lo único que pedía.

De los establos salieron unos muchachitos asustados, para encargarse de sus Velociraptor . Daakara no quería entregar el suyo.

—El muchacho no te va a robar a la bestia—lo tranquilizó Vanessa—. Sólo le dará avena y agua, y la cepillará. —Al propio Daakara tampoco le habría sentado mal un cepillado en sus enormes colmillos, pero no habría sido de buen gusto señalarlo—. Confía en mí, la tratarán bien.

—Éste es el Velociraptor de Daakara, hijo de Dolf—rugió Daakara al mozo de cuadras mientras le entregaba las riendas de mala gana.

—Si no te la devuelve, le podrás cortar la virilidad y echársela de comer a tus bestias—le prometió Vanessa—Bajo el cartel de la posada había un par Roguess de alto nivel . Vanessa reconoció a su capitán—. ¿Alexis y Meiko? —preguntó.

—En la sala común, mi señora.

—Mis hombres querrán carne y aguamiel —le dijo Vanessa—. Ocúpate de que se lo sirvan.

Entró en la posada, y allí estaba sus 2 personas de mas confianza.

Alexis , Gran mago de la Hermandad defias, tenía unos veinticinco años, pero también la fortaleza de un hombre de treinta y cinco . Hasta sentado resultaba alto, con piernas largas, hombros anchos y vientre plano. Tenía los brazos delgados y musculosos. El cabello, marron espeso. Tenía los ojos de color verde claro con vetas doradas. Un bufón particularmente estúpido bromeó en cierta ocasión diciendo que hasta en la mierda que

Meiko, la única hermana viva de Alexis, compartía con Alexis un frasco de cerveza cuando Meiko entró en la sala común. Su amiga era alta , de cabello corto y con una cutiz muy lindo, cabello rubio. Meiko fue el primero en verla.

—Vanessa —dijo, sorprendida.

—Meiko —saludó Vanessa con una reverencia—. Y tu tonto hermano . Qué gran placer encontraros aquí.

Alexis , sin moverse de la silla, dirigió a su amiga y lider larga, escrutadora.

—Ya veo que las noticias de tu muerte eran infundadas.

—Ba si fuera tan fácil de matarme hace tiempo serias lider —dijo Vanessa—. No hace falta que saltes para abrazarme, no quiero que te canses, solo muévete de mi asiento. —Cruzó la habitación en dirección a su mesa, plenamente consciente—. Qué amable por tu parte, seguir mis ordenes a pesar de que estaba "muerta". —Se acomodo en su silla y se sirvió un vaso de la cerveza.

—En mi opinión tú dijiste que esto seria lo mejor aun si no regresabas de la mision—replicó Alexis—Bueno volviendo al punto crees que la fortaleza caiga—recito Vanessa

—El honor de su Casa esta en juego —dijo su padre haciendo caso omiso de la chanza—. No le queda más opción que luchar y no puede pedir ayuda del rey de eso me asegure.

—Pero el problemas es Ballador el "Fuerte" es el decimo Paladin mas poderoso del reino el dirigirá el ataque contra nosotros—recitó Vanessa con una mueca de molestia.

—No te molestes, ahora que volviste seguro te encargaras de el, ya me he buscado unos cuantos Mercenarios. —Probó un trago de la cerveza.—. ¿Qué tal va la guerra?

—Por ahora bien —respondió su Meiko—. Ser Bolvar dispersó sus tropas por todas las fronteras para detener nuestros ataques, y Alexis y yo conseguimos hacer picadillo a la mayoría antes de que se reagruparan y logramos matar al heredero de la casa Fordragon solo queda su sobrino de Norman Fordragon.

—mi hermana se ha cubierto de gloria —intervino el hermano—. Acabó con Lord Vanee y Lord Piper en la Torre sombria, solo queda Derrotar a Ballador pero el es muy poderoso ninguno era tan bueno para enfrentarlo—Pero ya que volviste estoy segura que tu lo derrotaras—dijo Meiko—.

—Con su muerte ya no quedara ninguna oposición —dijo Alexis.

—Yo que tú no me preocuparía demasiado por Ballador sino de la misma capital, no se como con todas estas batallas Lothar no se a enterado de esto —dijo Vanessa—. Las fuerzas del rey ya son otra cosa. Su majestad Lothar...

—... esta de viaje en el Norte para ver a Natsuki —dijo Alexis—. No puede avanzar con ningún ejército, está demasiado distraído viajando a Stormgarder, además matamos a todos los cuervos y jinetes de Higrifos y mis magos bloquean cualquier intento de auxilio, sin contar lo orgullosos que son todo esta listo —En efecto —asintió Meiko.

—Entonces hagamos los preparativos en 3 dias que empiece la batalla

—¿Y qué hacia nuestro valerosa líder tiene lugar esta carnicería y donde esta Garrick? —preguntó Meiko con un tono picaro

—Bueno ahora mismo lo sabrás he traído a l… —le dijo su capitana.

La puerta que había a su espalda se abrió tan bruscamente que a Vanessa casi se le cayó el vaso de cervesa. Meiko se levantó maldiciendo al ver que un capitán de la guardia cruzaba la estancia por los aires e iba a estrellarse contra la chimenea. El hombre cayó sobre las cenizas frías, con la Banda defias destruida. Daakara partió su espada en dos contra la rodilla, gruesa como un tronco de árbol, tiró al suelo los pedazos y recomo la sala común a zancadas. Lo precedía su hedor, más maduro que el del queso, que en aquel lugar cerrado resultaba irresistible.

Pequeño banda roja—ladró—, la próxima vez que amenaces con acero a Daakara, hijo te cortaré el pene y la asaré en el fuego.

—¿Cómo, nada de Bestias? —dijo Vanessa al tiempo que mordisqueaba el trozo de pan.

El resto de los troll de los clanes siguió a Daakara, acompañados por Garrick. El guerrero dirigió a Vanessa una mirada pesarosa.

—¿Qué rayos hacen ellos aca? —Pregunto Alexis.

—Me han seguido hasta aqui—explicó Vanessa—. ¿Me los voy a quedar? No comen demasiado.

Nadie se rió.

—¿Con qué derecho irrumpís en nuestro consejo, salvajes troll ? —exigió saber Meiko

—¿ellos son tus ayudantes ? —preguntó Chella.

—Los dos son jóvenes y se ven débiles—señaló Timett, hijo de Timett, que todavía no había cumplido los veinte años.

Meiko se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de sus famosos cuchillos, pero su hermano le sujetó la muñeca con dos dedos. Alexis parecía impertérrito.

—¿Qué ha sido de tus modales, Meiko? Voy a presentarte a nuestros...

honorables invitados.

—Será un placer —dijo Alexis después de lamerse los dedos—. La hermosa Criatura troll es Chella, hija de Voone, Amani.

—No soy ninguna hermosa —protestó Chella—. Mis hijos ya mataron 50 personas.

—Y ojalá maten cincuenta más. —Meiko siguió adelante—. Éste es Conn, hijo de Coratt , Daakara , hija de Dolf. Los dos son Grajos de Piedra. Éste es Ulf, hijo de Umar, de los Hermanos de la Luna, y aquí os presento a Timett, hijo de Timett, un mano roja de los Zulds. Y por último, al que mas extrañaron a nuestro colega Garrick el líder de mercenarios, sin lealtades particulares. En el breve tiempo que hace que lo conozco ha cambiado de bando dos veces. Te llevarás de maravilla con él, Alexis. —Se volvió hacia Garrick y los troll del Bosque—. Quiero presentaros a mis subordinados de mas confianza Alexis, Lider de los magos de la Hermandad Defias y Meiko la Picara mas poderosa de la Hermandad—Hasta en el occidente conocen sus proezas—. ¿Qué los trae desdes los bosques? —Pregunto Alexis

—venganza —dijo Daakara.

—Una promesa de equipo de guerra—dijo Timett, hijo de Timett.

La puerta se abrió de golpe otra vez. El mensajero dirigió una mirada de extrañeza a los trolls de los clanes antes de hincar ante Vanessa Vancleff.

—Mi señora —dijo—, Makishima me envía a deciros que el ejército Fordragon avanza.

Vanessa sonrió para sus adentros y penso "asi que era cierto".

—Así que salen de su guarida y quieren el todo o nada —dijo con voz tranquila—. Espléndido. Vuelve con Makishima y dile que no debe atacarlos hasta que lleguemos nosotros. En cambio, quiero que los hostigue por los flancos y los obligue a avanzar más hacia el sur.

—Se hará como ordenáis —dijo el jinete, tras lo cual se retiró.

—Aquí estamos bien situados —señaló Alexis—. Cerca del vado, y rodeados de fosos y empalizadas. Si vienen hacia el sur, deja que se acerquen, ya se estrellarán contra nosotros.

—Puede que el viejo, al ver nuestro número, se retire, o pierda el valor —replicó Alexis—. Cuanto antes quebremos a los Fordragon, antes estaré libre para encargarme de la tarea encomendada por Aegwin. Ordena que los tambores toquen para convocar una asamblea..

—Como desees —dijo Meiko.

Vanessa observó con fascinación sombría a los Troll semisalvajes de los clanes.

—Dicen que los trols de los clanes del bosque y la montaña son guerreros sin miedo.

—Dicen la verdad —respondió Conn, de los Grajos de Piedra.

—Y las mujeres —añadió Chella.

—luchen por nosotros contra mis enemigos, y tendréis todo la jefa, y mucho más.

—¿Vas a pagarnos con nuestras propias monedas? —dijo Cairne, hijo de Umar—. ¿Para qué necesitamos la promesa del subordinado, si ya tenemos la de la Señora ?

—No he dicho que necesitéis nada —replicó Alexis—. Mis palabras eran simple cortesía, nada más. No es necesario que os unáis a nosotros. Los hombres de las llanuras invernales están hechos de hierro y hielo, hasta los más valientes de mis caballeros temen enfrentarse a ellos.

Vanessa no pudo disimular una sonrisa retorcida ante tal alarde de habilidad.

—Zulds no temen a nada. Timett, hijo de Timett, cabalgará con los Defias.

—Vayan a donde vayan los Zulds , los Grajos de Piedra los preceden —declaró Conn, ardoroso—. También iremos.

—Daakara, hijo de Dolf, les cortará sus virilidades y las echará de comer a los velociraptors .

—Cabalgaremos contigo, Señora Defias—dijo Chella, hija de Cheyk—. Pero tu vendrás con nosotros a la Vanguardia. Has comprado con promesas nuestra lealtad. Hasta que tengamos el acero que nos ha prometido, tu vida nos pertenece.

Alexis y Meiko clavaron sus miradas en la líder..

—esta bien —dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa resignada

—He pensado que los trolls salvajes y yo deberíamos estar estar en la vanguardia cuando comience la batalla.

—¿La vanguardia? —repitió, dubitativo Alexis

—Tienen un aspecto muy feroz vas a necesitar personas mas diciplinadas —señaló Meiko.

—¿Feroz?. Os contaré hasta que punto son feroces. Anoche un Amani apuñaló a un Grajo de Piedra por una salchicha. Hoy, al montar el campamento, tres Grajos de Piedra le abrieron la garganta. Quizá quisieran recuperar la salchicha. Por suerte Garrick consiguió impedir que Daakara lo descuartizara

Conn y Daakara se niegan a pagar.

—Si a los soldados les falta disciplina, quieres que te acompañen los 1500 elfas y 100 elfos—señaló Meiko

—Vaya ¿Cuando se unieron crei que solo eramos Humanos y una que otra raza? ya que ellos son muy orgullosos

—Si lo son pero hemos reunido a todos los exiliados y desertores y en 2 meses juntamos 6000 de ellos—dijo Alexis.

—Vaya gracias por el favor.

Vanessa cogió su vaso de cerveza

—saben tengo mas hambre de lo que pensaba se acabo la reunion —dijo mientras se bajaba del banco, y quiero una linda doncella en mi tienda—.Ruego a mis compañeros que me disculpen.

Alexis inclinó la cabeza en gesto de despedida. Vanessa se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

El crepúsculo hacía que todos los estandartes parecieran negros. El campamento Defias se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros entre el río y el camino real. Era fácil perderse entre tantas personas,.

Muchos y muchas se fijaron en ella . le dirigían miradas. Estaba rodeado de

Personas que habían jurado lealtad a la Hermandad Defias, un vasto ejército de veinte mil hombres, con quince mil mujeres y 6000 elfos pero aun asi se sentía sola.

Cuando oyó el rugido de la risa de Daakara en la oscuridad, lo siguió hasta el rincón donde seencontraban los Grajos de Piedra. Conn, hijo de Coratt, le mostró una jarra de cerveza.

—¡Vanessa! Ven, siéntate junto a nuestro fuego, comparte carne con los Grajos

de Piedra. Tenemos un buey.

—Ya lo veo, Conn, hijo de Coratt. —El enorme trozo de carne roja estaba suspendido sobre el

fuego, atravesado por un espetón del tamaño de un árbol pequeño. Probablemente se trataba de un árbol pequeño. Dos Grajos de Piedra daban vueltas a la carne, y la sangre y la grasa goteaban sobre las llamas—. Te lo agradezco. Llamadme cuando esté hecho. —Por el aspecto de la carne, quizá fuera antes de la batalla. Se alejó de allí.

Cada uno de los clanes tenía su hoguera. Los Orejas Negras no comían con los Grajos de Piedra, los Grajos de Piedra no comían con los Amani, y con los Zulds no comía nadie. La gran tienda se encontraban cuatro hogueras alrededor. Vanessa vio a Garrick, que compartía un pellejo de vino con uno de los nuevos

criados. Alexis le había enviado un caballerizo y un asistente personal, incluso se empeñó en que tuviera al mejor escudero del ejercito. Todos estaban sentados en torno a una hoguera pequeña. Los acompañaba

una muchacha delgada, de pelo morado, que no aparentaba más de dieciocho años. Vanessa examinó su rostro un momento, antes de ver las espinas entre las cenizas.

Su escudero, un muchacho llamado para su desgracia Issei, se tragó algo que estaba

a punto de decir a pesar de ser el mejor escudero era demasiado tímido. Pero esa noche carecía de la paciencia necesaria para intentar hacer hablar al chico.

. Concentró su atención en la chica.

—¿Es ella? —preguntó a Garrick.

La muchacha se levantó con un gesto grácil, y la miró con cierta curiosidad.

—Sí, mi señora, le parece bien puede hablar por sí misma.

—Soy Vanessa Vancleff—dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado—. Los

hombres me respetan pero a la vez me quieren follar es curioso verdad .

—Mi madre me llama Kotomi. Los hombres me llaman... a menudo.

Garrick se echó a reír, y la propia Vanessa no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—Vamos a la tienda, Kotomi, si tienes la amabilidad. —Levantó el ala de la tienda para que pasara. Una vez dentro, se arrodilló para encender una vela y al verla bien se dio cuenta de que Alexis se había esforzado en la doncella tenía ojos celeste y era esbelta, con pechos pequeños y firmes, y una sonrisa a ratos tímida, a ratos insolente, en ocasiones traviesa. Eso le gustaba.

—¿Me puedo recostar junto a usted? —preguntó.

—Todo a su tiempo. ¿Eres doncella, Kotomi?

—era hasta que por necesidad tuve qu, ... —contestó con recato.

—Lo que deseo es la verdad, muchacha.

—Sí, pero también espero que tu me la cuentes.

—Soy una mujer de palabra—dijo Vanessa, que comprendió que se iban a llevar muy bien.—Pero querré de ti algo más que lo que tienes entre las piernas, aunque eso también, claro.

—Me parece justo. —Se inclinó, se cogió el borde del vestido y se lo sacó por la cabeza en un solo movimiento fluido, antes de tirarlo a un lado. Bajo él sólo llevaba la piel—. Si mi señora no deja esa vela se va a quemar los dedos y no quiero verte lastimada.

Vanessa dejó la vela, la cogió de la mano y la atrajo con gentileza hacia élla. La muchacha la beso. La boca le sabía a miel y a especias, y los dedos con que desató los lazos de sus ropas eran diestros y hábiles.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron y ella comenzó a besar su sexo, ella lo recibió con susurros cariñosos y estremecimientos de placer.

En cambio, como comprendió más tarde, mientras la muchacha yacía tranquila entre sus brazos, sí la había necesitado a ella. O quizá a alguien como ella. Hacía casi 2 meses que no estaba una mujer o hombre, desde que partiera hacia Theramore y si muriera al día siguiente, y si era lo que le deparaban los dioses, prefería irse a la tumba pensando en Kotomi,.

Sentía la suavidad de los pechos de la chica contra el brazo. Era agradable. Una canción le llenó la mente. Empezó a silbar, muy bajito.

—¿Qué sucede, Vanessa? —preguntó Kotomi, acurrucada junto a ella.

—Nada solo que estoy feliz —respondió—. Una canción que aprendí de niña, nada más. Duerme, pequeña.

Cuando ella cerró los ojos, y su respiración se hizo lenta y pausada, Vamessa salió de su abrazo con delicadeza, para no turbarle el sueño. Salió al exterior desnuda, tropezó con su escudero quien le puso algunos arapos , y fue a otro lado para orinar al regresar se encontró con Alexis estaba sentado bajo un castaño, con las piernas cruzadas, cerca del lugar donde habían atado los Velociraptores. Estaba conjurando su baculo para la batalla.

—¿Dónde la encontraste? —le preguntó Vanessa.

—Se la arrebaté a un caballero. No quería dejarla marchar, pero tu nombre hizo que cambiara

—Espléndido —replicó Vanessa secamente. —. Si mal no recuerdo, te pedí que me buscaras una puta, no que me crearas un enemigo.

—Todas las bonitas estaban ya cogidas —dijo Alexis—. Si prefieres algún hombre todos haríamos fila y yo me quedaría con tu chica.

—ja ja ja oye no te estoy criticando solo que es demasiado hermosa —dijo Vanessa mientras se acercaba.

—Por suerte para mí soportas bromas coger con mujeres y hombres te pone de buen humor.

—Sé que si no las soportaras te hubiera matado hace tiempo—dijo Vanessa para devolverle el golpe—. Me quedo con Kotomi

— En la batalla seré yo quien estará ejecutando la parte crucial del plan mi señora. —Alexis se había levantado, ágil y rápido como un gato y se coloco el baculo en la espalda.

Vanessa asintió. El aire de la noche era una caricia cálida sobre su abdomen desnudo.

—Encárgate de que el plan funcione sino podríamos perder la batalla.

Cuando Vanessa volvió a la tienda, Kotomi se incorporó sobre un codo.

—Me desperté y mi linda guerrera no estaba—murmuró, somnolienta.

—Tu guerrera ha vuelto ya —dijo Vanessa y se deslizó entre las mantas junto a ella. La chica con una mano agarraba uno de sus pechos y la otra la deslizo por sus piernas y al llegar a su vagina descubrió que estaba mojada y con una cara muy lasciva.

—Ya lo veo —dijo mientras metía sus dedos en su entrepiernas. Élla le preguntó por el hombre con el que estaba cuando Alexis la había escogido para élla. Le dio el nombre de un capitán insignificante—. No tenéis nada que temer de él, a mi me gustan ambos—añadió la muchacha, con las manos ocupadas en su vagina—. Es un hombre pequeño.

—no tengo miedo además si el es hombre pequeño ¿qué soy yo? —preguntó Vanessa

—eres mi preciosa guerrera—ronroneó—. Mi dulce Vanessa. —Se montó sobre élla y Vanessa la volteo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, durante un rato, casi consiguió que olvidara que era una puta que mando a traer Vanessa se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios... y despertó en la oscuridad, entre el sonido de las trompetas. La chica lo sacudía por el hombro.

—Mi señora —susurraba—. Despertad, mi señora. Tengo miedo.

Se sentó adormilada, y apartó la manta. Los cuernos resonaban en la noche, salvajes y apremiantes, con un aullido que proclamaba:

«deprisa, deprisa, deprisa». Oyó gritos, ruido de lanzas, relinchos de caballos, pero nada que delatara que empezaba la batalla.

—Las trompetas de mi señor padre —dijo—. Llaman a la batalla. Creía que Fordragon estaba todavía a una jornada de distancia.

Kotomi sacudió la cabeza. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba conmocionada.

Vanessa consiguió ponerse en pie torpemente, y llamó a gritos a su escudero.

Los jirones de niebla blanquecina parecían dedos largos que surgieran del río hacia el aire de la noche.

Tanto hombres como caballos se movían casi a ciegas en medio del frío previo al amanecer; se

ensillaban los animales, se cargaban los carromatos, se apagaban las hogueras... Las trompetas sonaron

de nuevo: «deprisa, deprisa, deprisa». Los guerreros maldecían a gritos, las guerreras se impacientaban.

Cuando por fin encontró a Iseei, el muchacho se apresuro.

Vanessa le dio una patada en las costillas.

—Mi armadura —dijo—. Venga, venga.

Garrick surgió de pronto de entre la niebla, ya con la armadura puesta y a caballo, con su eterno yelmo abollado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó Vanessa.

—Ballador se nos ha adelantado un día —dijo Garrick—. Ha bajado por el camino del bosque en medio de la noche, y ahora sus huestes están formadas para la batalla a menos de un kilómetro hacia el norte.

«Deprisa —llamaban las trompetas—, deprisa, deprisa, deprisa.»

—Asegúrate de que los trolls de los clanes estén preparados. —Vanessa volvió a entrar en su tienda—. ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —gritó a Kotomi—. Muy bien. No, maldita sea, la de cuero. Sí.

Tráeme las botas.

Cuando consiguió vestirse, su escudero le presentó su gran armadura. Vanessa tenía una armadura excelente, diseñada para aguantar cualquier ataque y ligera para no obstaculizar el paso además de la pequeña aura roja y amarilla que botaban cada hombrera.

Kotomi le puso el casco ella misma.

—Si muero, llora por mí —pidió Vanessa a la prostituta.

—¿Cómo sabrás si lloro o no? Estarás muerta.

—Lo sabré.

—Te creo.

Vanessa se abrochó el cinturón de cuero, del que colgaban una espada corta y una daga. . Por último ella cogio del cofre su Espada Filo ardiente con un color verde oscuro con una inscripción rúnica que botaba un destello purpura al ser sostenida por su dueña. Kotomi retrocedió un paso y la miro.

—Mi señora tiene un aspecto temible y pensar que te mojas tan rápido conmigo.

—Hey te disfruto pero no te pases—replicó Vanessa sonrojada—,

pero te lo agradezco. Iseei, si la batalla se vuelve contra nosotros, acompaña a la señora a su casa, quiero que llegue sana y salva.

Le dio un dulce beso y se despidió al salir de la Tienda. Observo el cielo que ese día tenia un color púrpura oscuro, salpicado de estrellas. Vanessa se preguntó si sería aquél el último amanecer que presenciaba después de todo era Ballador el fuerte... y si el hecho de preguntárselo denotaba cobardía.

Un cuerno de guerra resonó a lo lejos, con una nota profunda, triste, que encogía el alma. Los Trolls de los clanes montaron en sus Velociraptores, entre gritos, maldiciones y bromas groseras. Varios de ellos parecían borrachos. El sol naciente disipaba ya los tentáculos de niebla cuando Vanessa se puso al frente de su grupo para iniciar la marcha. La poca hierba que los Velociraptores habían dejado estaba llena de rocío, como si un dios hubiera salpicado la tierra con diamantes. Los Trolls del bosque cabalgaron, separados por clanes y cada uno con su jefe al frente. A la luz del amanecer, el ejército de Vanessa Vancleff se desplegó como una rosa de hierro, llena de espinas deslumbrantes. Meiko estaba al mando del grupo central, había izado sus estandartes por encima del camino real. Los arqueros de a pie, con las aljabas colgadas de los cinturones, se situaron en tres largas hileras, cruzando el camino de este a oeste, y aguardaron en calma con los arcos ya tensos. Entre ellos los hombres armados con picas formaron en cuadro. Detrás iban los guerreros armados con lanzas, espadas y hachas. Trescientos jinetes y cuarenta magos rodeaban a Meiko y a los capitanes Lef-ford, Lydden y Serrett, junto a sus guardias elite.

El ala derecha correspondía por completo a la caballería, unos cuatro mil hombres con pesadas armaduras. Allí se concentraban más de tres cuartas partes de los jinetes, apiñados como un gigantesco uño de acero. Makishima estaba al mando. Vanessa vio que en aquel momento su 2 al mando se acerco Incluso desde lejos, Alexis tenía un aspecto esplendoroso. La armadura de combate de era un color Celeste brillante su gran baston Magico y su Espada ligera que se veía en su empuñadura era impresionante Llevaba una amplia capa de hilo deoro, tan pesada que apenas le ondeaba a la espalda al cabalgar, y tan larga que cuando montaba cubría casi por completo los cuartos traseros de su semental no le gustaba usar casco.

—Vanessa deberías subirte ya a tu caballo o quieres recibir al enemigo de pie.

—si tienes razón, oye yo aguantare aquí tu concéntrate en lo tuyo tienes casi todas las tropas aquí yo tengo a los elfos auxiliares y los trolls con los novatos. —Como ordenes

A los oídos de Vanessa llegaba ya el retumbar de los tambores del enemigo. Recordó a Ballador

Esos idiotas estarían agotados tras la larga noche de marcha, sin dormir. Vanessa estaba

intrigada, ¿qué habría planeado el paladin? ¿Acaso había pretendido cogerlos desprevenidos mientras dormían? Era poco probable. Aunque los Defias nunca habían luchado una batalla de esta magnitud y se podían decir muchas cosas de nosotros , pero no que fuéramos idiota.

La vanguardia se estaba agrupando a la izquierda. Ella se adelanto a sus filas cabalgando señalando a las personas moviendo su gran espada —¡ Yo mismo mataré al que vea huir saben que no acepto deserciones! —dijo friamente. En aquel momento vio a una de las elfas—. ¡Tu como te llamas elfas! —Me llamo Nowa señora.

Ve a la izquierda coge a los 20 magos que poseemos aqui. Yo defenderé el río.

La izquierda de la izquierda. Para situarse en aquel flanco, si Nowa y los elfos no aguantaban estaré en graves problemas. Nowa guió a sus soldados hacia la orilla.

—¡Mirad! —gritó al tiempo que apuntaba con Filo ardiente—. El rio. —Un manto de neblina cubría aún la superficie del agua, la corriente verdosa discurría bajo ella. Los bajíos eran lodosos y llenos de plantas acuáticas—. Ese río es nuestro. Pase lo que pase, no os alejéis del agua. No lo perdáis de vista. Ningún enemigo debe interponerse entre nuestro río y nosotros. ¡Saben como la Hermandad Defias fue fundada y las injusticias que cometió el reino sobre nosotros Pero hoy les demostraremos que un plebeyo o "una raza inferior" vale tanto como cualquiera y les prometo que cuando esta batalla termine la ¡Venganza y la Gloria serán nuestras!..

Daakara llevaba un hacha en cada mano. Las entrechocó con un sonido estremecedor.

—¡Vanessa! —gritó. Otros Grajos de Piedra repitieron el grito, y también lo hicieron los Darkspearth y los Amani Quemados no gritaron, pero entrechocaron

las espadas y las lanzas—. ¡Vanessa! ¡Vanessa! ¡Vanessa!

Vanessa hizo dar media vuelta a su caballo para examinar el campo de batalla. En aquella zona el terreno era ondulado y desigual. Al lado del río era blanco y lodoso, luego se alzaba en una pendiente suave hacia el camino real, y al otro lado de la vía, hacia el este, resultaba pedregoso. En las Laderas de la colina había algunos árboles, pero la mayor parte de la tierra se utilizaba para cultivos. Su corazón no se acelero ella ya era toda una guerrera experta comenzó a recorrer las líneas a caballo, mientras todos gritaban incluso los elfos dieron reverencias.

—Alimento para los cuervos —murmuró Garrick a su lado, poniendo voz a las palabras que Vanessa no había querido pronunciar. —Vaya estas aquí no mueras

Tuvo que asentir. ¿Acaso ella se había vuelto loca? Pocos arqueros, apenas un puñado de Veteranos, los hombres con peores armas y armaduras, que solo eran reclutas, auxiliares elfos y elfas que quisieron ser libres de las tontas tradiciones que estoy segura que aun no peleaban en una batalla ¿cómo esperaba salir con vida? Debi pensar en otro plan

No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo. Los tambores estaban tan cerca que el ritmo se le metía bajo la piel y le producía cosquilleos en las manos. Garrick desenvainó la espada larga, y de pronto el enemigo apareció ante ellos, por encima de las colinas, avanzando a paso mesurado tras una muralla de escudos y picas.

«Malditos sean los dioses, son muchos», pensó Vanessa, aunque sabía que ella contaba con más hombres. Sus capitanes cabalgaban a lomos de caballos de guerra bien pertrechados, al lado de sus portaestandartes. Divisó el alce de los Hornwood, el sol de los Brinwor, el hacha de combate de Lord Cerwyn, el puño con guantelete de los Norckuy... y... Dorado de la Casa Fordragon ondeaba por doquier, los escudos dorados parecían a punto de saltar de los estandartes, desde lo más elevado de las astas. Vanessa no vio a Ballador, cosa que le resultó intrigante

Resonó la llamada de un cuerno de guerra. Aruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, rugió en la noche, un sonido largo y grave, frío como el viento del norte. Las trompetas de los Defias respondieron, le dio la ansiedad de que era un sonido inferior lleno de ansiedad.

El sonido de los cuernos se fue apagando, y un siseo constante llenó el aire. Una lluvia de flechas surcó el cielo dibujando un arco ascendente desde su derecha, donde se habían situado los arqueros, flanqueando el camino. Los Fordragon emprendieron la carga entre gritos, pero los magos hicieron lo suyo y sus cargas magicas cayeron sobre ellos como granizo, cientos de ellas, miles; los gritos se tornaron en

gemidos, los hombres cayeron. Para entonces ya nuestros arqueros tensaban las cuerdas para darles una descarga mortífera.

Las trompetas resonaron de nuevo, da-DAAA da-DAAA da-DA da-DA da-DAAAAA. Vanessa hizo un gesto su magnifica espada, rugió una orden, y mil voces respondieron a su grito. la vanguardia se adelantó

—¡El río! —gritó a los trolls de los clanes—. ¡Acordaos, el río es nuestro!

Siguió al frente hasta que emprendieron el galope, entonces Chella lanzó un grito

escalofriante y lo adelantó; Daakara siguió sus pasos con un aullido similar. El resto de los

montañeses cargó tras ellos, y Vanessa quedó respirando el polvo de su estela y luego maldijo y se adelanto a las primeras filas .

Ante ellos había una formación de lanceros enemigos dispuestos en semicírculo, un

puerco espín erizado de acero a la espera tras altos escudos de roble con el blasón del sol de los

Brinword. Vanessa fue la primera en llegar hasta ellos a la cabeza de una cuña de veteranos

con armadura y de muchos Trolls. La mitad de los caballos se espantaron en el último instante y dejaron de cargar justo delante de las lanzas. Los demás murieron con los pechos atravesados por las agudas puntas de acero. Vanessa ya habia asesinado docena de hombres. Su caballo levantó las patas delanteras, con sus herraduras de hierro, cuando una lanza dentada le hirió el cuello. El animal, enloquecido, cargó contra el enemigo. Todas las lanzas se volvieron contra él, entonces Vanessa salto de su caballo y el animal callo sobre la

muralla de escudos que no aguanto el peso y se vino abajo. Los idiotas trataron de ponerse a salvo , Vanessa al llegar al suel, blandiendo a diestro y siniestro a Filo ardiente y le corto la cabeza al primero, esquivo bloqueo 2 lanzazos y esquivo 3 cogio del cuello a una muchacha y se lo rompió al siguiente que vino lo lanzo con una patada, su espada Boto un brillo rojizo y golpeo el suelo con tal fuerza que se produjo una onda que mando a volar a 20 guerreros creando una brecha.

Daakara entró por la brecha antes de que la muralla de escudos se cerrara de nuevo, y otros

Grajos de Piedra lo imitaron.

—¡Zulds! ¡Tribus Amani! ¡Seguidme! —gritó Vanessa. Pero la

mayoría iba por delante de ella aun eran salvajes. Vio cómo Timett, hijo de Timett, salía de debajo de su montura muerta. Vio a diez trolls empalado por una lanzas . Vio cómo el velociraptor de Conn devoraba de una coz las costillas de un hombre. Una lluvia de flechas

cayó sobre ellos; no habría sabido decir de dónde procedían, porque mataban a los Defias y

a los Fordragon por igual, chocaban contra las armaduras o abrían las carnes. Vanessa alzó

su espada solo abanico la espada con una fuerza que genero una onda de viento desvio las flechas que venían sobre, los fordragon retrocedían en su zona, pero en medio del caos de la batalla se acordó de la izquierda dios unos 30 pasos y vio como los elfos estaban siendo masacrados a punto de retirarse.

Vanessa vio cómo un golpe de Daakara destrozaba el pecho de un lancero, cómo el hacha hendía la armadura, el cuero, el músculo y los pulmones. Murió todavía de pie, con la cabeza del hacha incrustada en el pecho luego al líder Troll fue atravesado por una lanza, pero Daakara se la arranco del pecho y este se empezó a regenerar siguió adelante, partió en dos un escudo con el hacha de la mano izquierda, mientras el cadáver se balanceaba colgado inerte de la derecha. Por fin Daakara se liberó de su peso, entrechocó las dos hachas y lanzó un rugido. El enemigo concentro su atención contra la gran Guerrera, su espacio de combate se redujo, luego con un grito se acercaron cincuenta de sus guerreras de elite y de nuevo la lucha se torno a su favor. Un guerrero trató de ensartarle el pecho. Vanessa lo y desvió le clavo la espada en la cara la sangre le empapo la armadura . Luego 2 mujeres se acercaron por detrás seguro picaras y entonces Nowa apareció con sus lanza y las mato en el acto

—Mi comandante. Dijo con voz agitada y llena de sangre y un poco herida. —¿Qué quieres no vez que estoy ocupada?- un mago selecciono a Vanessa y lanzo un hechizo de hielo que ella rechazo con una gran descarga de fuego que vino de su espada, quemo al mago con sus cinco acompañantes.

—¡Vamos habla rápido!. —Nuestro flanco izquierdo ya no resistirá mas Ballador se encuentra ahí.

—Carajo esta bien busco a Garrick y vamos

. Tres enemigos rodeaban a Garrick, que consiguió cortar con la espada la

punta de la primera lanza, y destrozar la cara del segundo hombre con el golpe de revés.

Una lanza llegó silbando por la izquierda hasta Vanessa, que al chocar con su armadura simplemente se desvio. Se dio media vuelta y persiguió al lancero trato de atravesarlo, pero él también se protegió levantando el escudo entonces. Vanessa le lanzo un puñete lo golpeó con el mango de la espada y luego la alzo cortando todo el pecho y lo dejo desangrándose,

Ese guerrero si fue una molestia excesiva, así que lo dejó allí y cabalgó hacia Garrick. Así consiguió un instante de respiro. Desmonto a un jinete y se subió al corcel y llego a Garrick que se había librado de sus combatientes.

—Oye tenemos que ir al Flanco izquierdo. —¿Para que?.

—Solo vamos Nowa se adelanto esta luchando contra las fuerzas de elite de Ballador, —Esta bien esta bien pero me pagaras 5 veces mas si llego matar a Ballador. Eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa. —Esta bien

En el fragor de la batalla, se había dado la vuelta. Un troll paso mientras derribaban a su bestia. La lanza que le había penetrado por el vientre le sobresalía por la espalda. Nada se podía hacer por él, pero, cuando Vanessa diviso a Ballador, se lanzó a la carga al flanco junto a Garrick. Sus enemigo los esperaron con la espada en la mano.

manaba de un corte de la frente le corría entre los ojos. Vanessa lanzó un golpe de tajo hacia ellos que mato a 2 luego una mujer de casi 2 metros lanzo dos lanzas a la vez que a las justas llego a esquivar y le hicieron un corte en la mejilla se adelanto a sus cien soldados y veinte trolls que la siguieron para apoyar al Flanco y lanzo su espada que atravezo completo el pecho de la mujer que murió en el acto, luego salto y la volvió a recoger incrustado en el pecho de la mujer. Vio que 2 Guerreros muy superiores a cualquiera que hubiera visto en la batalla se acercaron a ella con unas espadas que emitían una luz pequeña, lanzaron ataques furiosas ella quiso cortarlos pero su defensa era bien envidiable

.

—¡Muere estupida! —gritó—. ¡Muere!

Garrick apareció en escena, lanzándole golpes a la cabeza y a los hombros, mientras el

Guerrero giraba en círculo. El acero chocó contra el acero, y Vanessa se detuvo un segundo y apareció Daakara se lanzo contra el otro que se acercaba a ella.

—Ve mujer te dejamos a Ballador.

—¡Por la luz!. Escucho a uno de ellos y comprendió que eran paladines de menor rango y aun asi eran fuertes, se imagino como se compararía Ballador.

El campeón de la casa Fordragon estaba con una gran maza matando a todo elfo, hombre que se le acercase. Una tormenta apareció alrededor de su martillo y cuarenta guerreros cayeron al mismo tiempo. En eso sus miradas se cruzaron los dos se acercaron entre si deshaciéndose de cualquier interrupción.

Al encontrarse frente a frente comentaron algunas cosas.

—Vaya vaya asi que eres la hija del Bastardo de Vancleff. Eso había enfurecido a Vanessa que tenia una expresión asesina en us rostro.

—Esa será la ultima vez que hablas mal de mi padre, paladín veamos si la luz te salva esta vez. Los 2 cargaron entre si

—¡Muere! —insistió su enemigo, con un golpe salvaje.

Vanessa apenas consiguió esquivar, y sintió un segundo golpe que desvio con su espada pero sintió como si la fuerza del ataque hizo templar sus manos y su espada.

—¡Muere! —aulló de nuevo el hombre del martillo que de su mano lanzo un destello de luz quem obligo a Vanessa a desviarlo con su espada con dificultad .. Se acercó más, y asestó a Vanessa un golpe tan fuerte en las costillas que se le nubló la mente y comenzó a botar sangre de la boca. Lanzo otra embestida que esquivo a tiempo para reponerse antes de que un gran puño la llevara de nuevo contra el suelo. Vanessa cogió su espada con dificultad y se concentro por tres segundos, la espada boto un resplandor de color celeste que boto un gran destello que lo dejo ciego por unos cuantos segundos. Lo embestía rápidamente con la espada con un corte mortal pero sentido una barrera protectora, y una gran maza acercándosele a lo que salto unos metros para esquivarlo. Luego miro estupefacta como un escudo de luz lo había salvado de lo que era una muerte segura.

—Vaya no pensé que me obligarías a usa eso, no te será tan sencillo matarme. A pesar del peligro de morir Vanessa sentía una emoción dentro de su ser al tener un enemigo que la lleve al limite. —Oye no te hagas el duro se que solo puedes hacer eso una vez cada cierto tiempo verdad.

—Tienes razón pero no será necesario otra.

El paladin , asombrado, se arrodilló y una luz lo envolvió. Y cargo contra Vanessa que estaba cansada pero aun seguía siendo mas rápida que su enemigo, en un movimiento arriesgado por parte del paladin ella logro hacer que suelte el martillo y le dio un gran patada en la cara que lo mando lejos unas guerreras vinieran y arrastraron el martillo.

—¡Maldita!. El paladin obligado cogio unas espadas cualquiera en el suelo mientras Vanessa cogio otra espada del suelo, con Filo ardiente tenia la ventaja. Luego el paladin tomo su distancia y lanzo ataques sagrados sobre ella, que desvía con una facilidad, luego apresuro el paso y dio un gran salto sobre Ballador que lanzo su máximo poder que creo una explosión regular pero que dejo atónitos a todos en el alrededor pero de la nube de polvo que provoco la explosión, pero del aire salió una sombra que rápidamente descendió sobre Ballador toda maltrecha y con quemaduras leves que no le afectaron casi nada, en el momento que se dio cuenta Vanessa ya cayo sobre el que se defendió torpemente con sus espadas Vanessa lanzo una tormenta de tajos sobre el paladin que primero alcanzo su mano obligándolo a soltar la espada luego rápidamente ella se enfoco en la siguiente espada que tantos golpes se le resbalo de las manos luego dio un giro y con las dos espadas le corto todo el estomago, el campeón callo de rodillas y se logro mantenía así por pura voluntad.

—te rindes. El miro a Vanessa con una expresión furiosa pero a la vez ya casi como si hubiera aceptado la muerte. —Nunca. —gimió una voz llena de dolor. Vanessa lanzo la espada ordinario al barro. —Entonces muere con dignidad. Cogio a Filo ardiente con ambas manos y le atravesó en el cuello para darle una muerte rápida , al ver el cadáver del paladín en las orillas del rio, se dio cuenta de que el combate se había desplazado, ya no tenía lugar a su alrededor. En aquel punto del campo de batalla no quedaba nadie sus tropas al verlo morir se desmoralizaron y los masacraron. Los cuervos ya los sobrevolaban en círculos y se posaban para comer los cadáveres. Advirtió que Meiko había maniobrado con sus hombres para dar apoyo a la vanguardia, la multitud de hombres armados con picas hacía retroceder a los enemigos hacia las colinas. En aquellos momentos forcejeaban en las laderas, las picas chocaban contra otra muralla de escudos, éstos ovalados y reforzados con remaches de hierro. El aire volvió a llenarse de flechas, y

los hombres que se parapetaban tras la pared de roble cayeron bajo aquella lluvia mortífera.

Garrick se le acerco. —No se puede decir que me hayas ayudado mucho contra Ballador —bufó Vanessa.

—Por lo que veo te las has arreglado muy bien solita —replicó Garrick—. Pero pareces un poco quemada, jajaja

Vanessa se palpó la parte superior del rostro y estaba un poco hinchada con una quemadura leve que desaparecía e semanas.

—Vaya pero igual sigo siendo sensual. ¿Me podrías traer un caballo?

Cuando lo encontraron, las trompetas ya habían sonado de nuevo y la retaguardia de Alexis

se acercaba por el río. Vanessa vio pasar al gran mago Defias, con la cinta roja defias en su hombro mientras destruía a los enemigos con sus hechizos. Lo rodeaban quinientos jinetes, el sol arrancaba destellos de las puntas de sus lanzas. Los restos de las líneas de los Fordragon se quebraron ante la carga como un cristal con el golpe de un martillo.

Vanessa sentía el codo dolorido y entumecido y una que otra costilla rota, y no hizo el menor ademán de unirse a la carnicería. Garrick y élla fueron a buscara a los elfos. A muchos los encontró entre los muertos.

Ulf, hijo de Umar, yacía sobre un charco de sangre coagulada, le faltaba un antebrazo, y a su

alrededor yacían también unas docenas de Amani., Daakara estaba bajo un árbol,

acribillado a flechazos, con la cabeza de Conn en el regazo. Vanessa creyó que ambos estaban

muertos, pero cuando desmontó Daakara abrió los ojos.

—Han matado a Conn, hijo de Coratt —dijo. Conn no tenía más heridas que la mancha roja del pecho, allí donde la lanzada le había arrancado la vida. Garrick ayudo a Daakara a ponerse en pie, y el troll del bosque pareció advertir por primera vez las flechas que tenía clavadas. Se las fue arrancando una a una, maldiciendo los agujeros que habían hecho las prendas de cuero y mallas, y aullando como una criatura al sacarse

las que se le habían enterrado en la carne. Chella, hija de Cheyk, llegó junto a ellos mientras

ayudaban a Daakara a quitarse las flechas, y les mostró las cuatro orejas que había capturado. A Timett lo encontraron saqueando los cadáveres, en compañía de sus Zulds.

1000 Trolls que habían entrado en combate con Vancleff apenas si había

sobrevivido la mitad. Dejó que los vivos se ocuparan de los muertos, envió a Garrick a hacerse cargo del caballero cautivo, y fue en busca de Alexis. Alexis estaba sentado junto al río, bebiendo vino de una copa adornada con piedras preciosas, mientras su escudero le quitaba esa armadura ligera.

—Hermosa victoria —comentó Meiko quien le dio un beso en la mejilla a Vanessa—. Tus salvajes han luchado muy bien..

—¿Te ha sorprendido, te dije que el plan funcionaria? —preguntó—. ¿seguro te preocupaste y pensaste que moriría verdad?

—Es cierto, tu situaste a la izquierda a los hombres menos disciplinados y a los auxiliares elfos lo que me sorprende es que derrotaras a Ballador ni yo lo habría conseguido. —Alexis apuró la copa, con rostro entusiasmado—.TU Asumiste que no ellos atacarian a la vanguardia con todo. Ballador no es más que un idiota con más valor que inteligencia. Tenía la esperanza de que, si veía derrumbarse el flanco izquierdo, intentaría atacar por ahí para derrotarnos si que lo pensaste bien. Las picas de Meiko lo rodearían, lo atacarían y lo acorralarían contra el río mientras llegaba yo con la retaguardia..

—Lástima que Ballador no conto con mis trolls salvajes le estropearan el baile. —Vanessa se quitaba la armadura de placas el guantelete de acero y lo dejó caer al suelo. El dolor que le recorrió el brazo le retorció el rostro.

—El chico Fordragon ha resultado muy cauteloso para su edad, se rindio —admitió Alexis—. Pero con una victoria asi el Lord de Fordragon nos abrirá las puertas a menos que quiera ver a su sobrino muerto y su casa extinta. Parece que estás herida.

—Eres muy perspicaz, —dijo Vanessa con los dientes apretados. Tenía el brazo

derecho empapado de sangre—. ¿Te importaría que me atendiera un sacerdote elfo?—Meiko— la ayudo a moverse mientras el sanador elfo las seguía por detrás, sin previo aviso llego Makishima que hinco una rodilla ante ella

hincó una rodilla en tierra. Era un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello Blanco que le caía

sobre los hombros, llevaba una armadura de bronce bruñido con un tabardo de un árbol en llamas.

—. Nos hemos apoderado de algunos de sus comandantes, mi señor y….Makishima titubeó.

—Una mujer muy hermosa con un misterioso de báculo quiere hablar con usted. «Mierda es ella—Recordó Vanessa, dile que espere hasta tomar la fortaleza necesito descansar y que en 1 semana marchamos sobre el fuerte de los Paramos

—.Si mi señora le dare el mensaje. —Makishima dio una reverencia y se fue rápidamente.

Al llegar a la tienda Meiko recostó a Vanessa y Iseei trajo su armadura y su espada luego paso a retirarse. En eso entro Kotomi con su hermoso cabello morado, se acerco a mi cama y se recostó junto a la guerrera.

—Pensé que me esperarías acá .

—Bueno lo estaba haciendo pero tu escudero me quiso evacuar rápidamente pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la batalla estaba ganada se adelanto para atenderte y yo acabo de llegar —Dijo todo eso con una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera y a la vez la puso muy feliz.

—Espero que me cuides estos 3 días porque si muero quien te va a pagar. Ella sonrió y me dio un tierno beso que dejo en las nubes a Vanessa.

—Aun crees que hago esto por dinero. Por un momento Vanessa pensó que esto era real y …

—. Lo hago por ti y por el dinero tu eres el bonus eres mejor que cualquier hombre o mujer que haiga probado jijiij. —Ven pequeña toma una siesta a mi lado para que el tacto de tu piel me reconforte en mis sueños.

1 Semana despues

A las afueras de la ciudad Fortificada de Fordragon donde una gran llanura con un Terreno verdoso había 2 grupos de nomas de 20 a caballo, la lideresa defias fue la primera en hablar.

—Bueno Keita Fordragon, tu único hijo esa muerto tu campeón esta muerto y tenemos a tu sobrino así que ya tomaste tu decisión.

—Como se que cumplirás se que ya me diste .r. —Vanessa ya le dimos tiempo se rinde o mataremos a todos y tomaremos la ciudad, la lideresa lo miro con desaprobación, pero Alexis seguía con su expresión amarga con ganas de destruir la ciudad en eso la rubia intervino.

—Mi lord sea razonable no queremos llegar al extremo pero si usted no abre las puertas los mataremos a todos. El rostro del viejo se puso blanco y empezó a ponerse nervioso, solo faltaba decirle algo mas para romper su voluntad.

—Mira en el horizonte anciano, puedes evitar todo esto si abres las puertas en este instante. El viejo acerco un poco su caballo y pudo visualizar el campamento de Vanessa listo para el asedio el anciano volteo con un rostro vencido y demacrado.

—Esta bien Lady Vanessa usted gana, el anciano y su escolta regresaron al portón de su ciudad sus hombres en las murallas abrieron rápidamente las puertas, Vanessa sonrió y dio instrucciones a su ejercito para entrar

Mientras las legiones Defias entraban Vanessa y sus comandantes acompañados de su escolta de elite ingresaban a la Torre del lord Fordragon al ingresar al gran salón con adornos de oro , bronce cientos de sirvientes al llegar al centro del salón donde se encontraba el trono de la familia Fordragon el viejo dio una reverencia y dio un paso al costado para dejar sentarse a Vanessa en el trono ancestral del lord Fordragon señor de los paramos la gran guerrera no pudo evitar sonreir, Alexis y Meiko se acercaron y se arrodillaron .

—Mi señora es hora de empezar el festín. El mercenario vino agarrando a una prostituta de la cintura ya borracho.

—Vamos Vanessa ya planearemos que hacer después de la celebración. Vanessa frunció el seño y con una voz autoritaria.

—Mis amigos acabamos de ocupar esta ciudad hace menos de 10 horas y quieren festejar, si no lo recuerdan aun tenemos que establecer el orden aquí además ahora podemos atender a los heridos, asi que nada de festejos hasta terminar nuestro trabajo, por cierto ¡Iseei!. El escudero vino corriendo al escuchar la voz de su jefa.

—Si si mi señ..ora.

—Callate y tráeme a Kotomi dile que quiero que vea estos salones y luego llevarla a pasear por la ciudad.

—Si mi señora. —Y los demás rápido pongan en orden esta ciudad si alguien desobedece ya saben que hacer.

En eso un cuervo entro al salón principal posando en medio de la sala todas las personas se quedaron mirándola por un rato, pero Vanessa sabia que este no era un cuervo cualquiera sentía algo extraño que provenía del animal, luego el animal se acerco a Vanessa y comenzó a botar una energía verdosa que todos mi escolta ya estaba desenvainando, con un gesto ellos guardaron sus armas pero se notaba la tensión en el aire, el animal comenzó a sufrir una metamorfosis que cobraba apariencia humana, al finalizar la transformación los sirvientes, la guardia incluso los comandantes se sorprendieron del suceso pero Vanessa solo miro con una expresión fría. El cuervo había tomado forma de una mujer bella, con cabello dorado, ojos rojos y figura esbelta. Tenia la piel clara con una vestimenta escarlata, color purpura y ese gran destello rojo que provenían de sus ojos con un gran báculo que botaba un pequeño destello celeste. Los guardias se apresuraron a detenerla pero ella los inmovilizo a todos. Vanessa se levanto del pequeño trono y miro a la hechicera.

—Aegwinn, ¿Que haces aquí?. La rubia con una sonrisa arrogante.

—vine a decirte que Lothar nombrara a Natsuki mano del rey. Eso tomo por sorpresa a Vanessa.

—Si pero, mi lugar esta aquí con mi gente además según tu visión aun falta para que empiece la guerra.

—Bueno para ser franca espero que no ocurra la amenaza se encuentra en otro lado y recuerda el destino puede cambiar, viaja a Lordaeron y vigila los movimientos de Kuga mas de cerca, te recomendaría que lleves 2 personas de confianza. El rostro de Vanessa estaba un poco molesta no quería ir a la capital, ese lugar odioso y corrupto.

—Ya me las arreglare puedes irte dile a tu Lord que los preparativos para apoyarlo estarán listo en 3 meses.

—Vanessa espera. Se acerco a la líder y le susurro algo que al instante la dejo muy perturbada era ilógico. —¡Estas segura!, tendre que hacer eso no creo poder salvarlas.

—Por tu bien si llegamos a eso tendrás que salvarlas ya que servirán en un futuro, además acuérdate ahora sirves a una persona muy estricta y el no tolera fracasos. La mujer volvió a transformarse en cuervo y voló rápidamente fuera de los salones, en ese momento Alexis se puso delante mío con una expresión fría.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que vamos a hacer ahora?. Vanessa le dirigió una mirada fría al ver que Alexis dudaba de ella.

—Si tu preparas todo según te ordene en 3 dias yo partiré hacia Lordaeron y asegúrate de reorganizar el ejercito en menos de 3 meses.

—Si señora mi hermana y yo nos encargaremos de todo. En eso entro el escudero de Vanessa junto con la hermosa Kotomi, la contemplo unos instantes luego miro a Meiko.

—Meiko tu y Kotomi vendrán conmigo al igual que Iseei se que solo debo llevar a 2 pero odio preparar mis cosas por mi misma. Kotomi puso cara de aturdida y Meiko de sorpresa pero fue la primera en hablar.

—¿No me quedare con mi hermano a organizar el ejercito?. —¿ a donde vamos Vanessa?. La comandante lanzo un suspiro y luego sonrio.

—Meiko necesito que vengas para que me protejas si algo sale mal, además tu hermano ya tiene experiencia en dirigir campañas de guerra le será sencillo organizar a las tropas sin tu ayuda. Vanessa puso su mirada en Kotomi y le agarro de la mano a lo que ella se sonrojo.

—¿Mi doncella no quiere venir conmigo a la capital?.

—Bueno si tanto insiste no me queda otra opción. La jefa se rio al ver el comportamiento un tanto tsundere de la peli morada.

"Kuga no estarás lista para lo que te espera ". Ese pensamiento acompaño a la chica de cabello negro aun mientas abrazaba a Kotomi solo pensó en eso hasta lograr conciliar el sueño

.


	10. Tyrion

TYRION

En algún punto del gran laberinto de piedra que era Stromgarder, un lobo aullaba. El sonido ondeaba en el castillo como una bandera de luto.

Tyrion Proodmuee alzó la vista de los libros y se estremeció, aunque la biblioteca era cálida y acogedora. El aullido de un lobo tenía una cualidad que arrancaba al hombre de su lugar y su tiempo, y lo abandonaba en un bosque oscuro de la mente, corriendo desnudo ante la manada.

El lobo aulló de nuevo, y Tyrion cerró el pesado libro con cubiertas de cuero que había estado leyendo, un tratado de hacía un siglo acerca del cambio de las estaciones, escrito por un maestre que llevaba mucho tiempo muerto. Ocultó un bostezo con el dorso de la mano. La lamparilla parpadeaba, estaba a punto de quedarse sin aceite, y la luz del amanecer empezaba a filtrarse por las altas ventanas. Se había pasado la noche leyendo, pero no era ninguna novedad. Tyrion Proodmuree no era de los que necesitan mucho sueño.

Al bajarse del banco se dio cuenta de que tenía las piernas acalambradas. Se las masajeó para activar la circulación, y cojeó hacia la mesa sobre la que el septon roncaba suavemente con la cabeza apoyada en el libro abierto ante él. Tyrion leyó el título. Una biografía del Gran Maestre Aethelmure, aquello lo explicaba todo.

—Chayle —llamó con suavidad.

El joven alzó la cabeza bruscamente y parpadeó, confuso. Llevaba una cadena de plata en el cuello de la que colgaba el cristal de su orden.

—Voy a ver qué desayuno. Encárgate de volver a poner los libros en los estantes. Ten cuidado con los pergaminos mágicos, están muy secos. El _Máquinas de guerra_ de Ayrmidon es muy poco común, tienes el único ejemplar completo que he visto en mi vida.

Chayle, todavía medio dormido, lo miró con asombro. Tyrion le repitió las instrucciones pacientemente, dio una palmadita en el hombro al septon y lo dejó dedicado a sus quehaceres.

Una vez fuera Tyrion inspiró una bocanada del fresco aire matutino e inició el laborioso descenso por los empinados peldaños de la escalera de piedra que se enroscaba por el exterior de la torre de la biblioteca. Iba muy despacio; los peldaños eran altos y estrechos, mientras que él tenía as piernas cortas y torcidas. El sol naciente aún no había despejado las sombras de los muros de Stormgarder, pero los hombres ya estaban trabajando en el patio. Le llegó la voz áspera de Sandor Clegane.

—Lo que le está costando morir a ese crío. Ya se podría dar más prisa.

Tyrion miró abajo y vio al Perro de pie junto a Baine, rodeados ambos por un enjambre de escuderos.

—Por lo menos se muere sin hacer ruido —dijo el príncipe—. El que arma escándalo es el lobo. Esta noche casi no he podido dormir.

Clegane proyectaba una sombra alargada sobre la tierra dura mientras su escudero le ponía el yelmo.

—Si lo deseas puedo silenciar a esa bestia —dijo a través del visor abierto.

El escudero le puso la espada larga en la mano. Clegane la sopesó y la probó blandiéndola en el aire frío de la mañana. A su espalda el patio resonaba con el estrépito del acero contra el acero.

—¡Enviaré un perro para matar a otro perro! —exclamó el príncipe; parecía divertirle enormemente la idea—. Son una auténtica plaga en Stormgarder, no notarán si les falta uno.

—Lamento no estar de acuerdo, sobrino y no querrás recibir una paliza como te dio la bastarda no? —dijo Tyrion después de saltar del último peldaño al patio—. Las Kuga saben contar hasta cinco, a diferencia de algunos príncipes que conozco.

Baine tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Una voz que surge de la nada —dijo Sandor. Escudriñó por la abertura del yelmo, mirando a un lado y a otro—. ¡Espíritus del aire, sin duda!

El príncipe se echó a reír, como siempre que su guardaespaldas se embarcaba en aquella payasada. Tyrion ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Aquí abajo.

—Vaya, si es el diminuto Lord Tyrion has notado que tus orejotas se mueven cuando te amargas —dijo el hombretón tras bajar la vista hacia el suelo, y fingir que advertía en aquel momento su presencia—. Perdonadme, no os había visto.

—Hoy no estoy de humor para aguantar tu insolencia. —Lo transformo en una oveja por unos cuantos seguntos, el Guardaespaldas volvio a su forma original y lo miro con una expresion furiosa, solo lo ignoro en cambio Tyrion se volvió hacia su sobrino—. Baine, ya deberías haber visitado a Lady Natsuki y a su esposa para presentarles tus respetos en las dolorosas circunstancias que atraviesan.

—¿De qué les van a servir mis respetos a ese par de raritas? —Baine era petulante como sólo puede serlo un príncipe niño.

—De nada —replicó Tyrion—. Pero es lo que debes hacer. Tu ausencia ha sido muy comentada.

—la hija de los Kuga no me importa lo más mínimo —dijo Baine—. Y no soporto los lloriqueos de las mujeres.

Tyrion Proodmuree alzó el brazo y abofeteó a su sobrino con fuerza. La mejilla del chico se puso roja.

—Una palabra más y te doy otra vez.

—¡Se lo voy a contar a mi madre! —exclamó Baine.

Tyrion lo abofeteó de nuevo. Las dos mejillas se pusieron del mismo color.

—Cuéntaselo a tu madre —dijo Tyrion—. Pero antes ve a ver a Lady Kuga y Lady Fujino, arrodíllate ante ellas, diles lo triste que es todo esto, que estás a su servicio para cualquier cosa que puedas hacer por ellas o por su familia en este momento de dolor, y que los tienes siempre presentes en tus oraciones. ¿Entendido? ¿Entendido?

El chico parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, pero se las arregló para asentir débilmente. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por el patio, con la mano en la mejilla. Tyrion lo observó alejarse a toda velocidad.

—El príncipe recordará lo que habéis hecho, diminuto señor —le advirtió el Perro. El yelmo convertía su risa en un retumbar cavernoso.

—Eso espero —replicó Tyrion Proodmuree—. Y si se olvida, su perrito se lo recordará, ¿verdad?

—Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Sabes dónde está mi hermano?

—Desayunando con la reina.

—Ah —dijo Tyrion.

Dedicó un saludo automático a Clegane y se alejó silbando, a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas atrofiadas. Sentía compasión por el primer caballero que pusiera a prueba la paciencia del Perro aquel día. Tenía muy mal genio.

El desayuno que servían en la sala matutina de la Casa de Invitados era frío y triste. Takumi estaba sentado a la mesa con Mai y los niños, y todos hablaban en voz baja.

—¿Todavía no se ha levantado Lothar? —preguntó Tyrion mientras tomaba asiento sin esperar a que lo invitaran.

El rey no se ha acostado —dijo su hermana. Lo miraba con la misma expresión de leve disgusto que le había dedicado desde el día en que nació—. Está con Natsuki. Se ha tomado muy a pecho su dolor.

Nuestro Lothar tiene un gran corazón —comentó Takumi con una sonrisa desganada. No eran muchas las cosas que Takumi se tomaba en serio. Tyrion, que conocía a su hermano, lo sabía y se lo perdonaba. Durante los largos y terribles años de su infancia, el único que alguna vez le había mostrado cierto afecto y respeto había sido Takumi, y por ello Tyrion estaba dispuesto a perdonarle casi cualquier cosa.

Una mujer se aproximó a la mesa.

—Mikoto —exclamo Tyrion—,No tendrías que vigilar al rey.

La guerrera hizo una reverencia y lo ignoro puso sus ojos en la reina

. Tyrion se volvió de nuevo hacia sus hermanos.

—¿Sabes algo de Shijo, tío? —preguntó el príncipe Tommen.

—Anoche pasé por la habitación del enfermo —dijo Tyrion—. No ha habido ningún cambio. El maestre cree que es una buena señal.

—No quiero que Shijo se muera es linda —dijo Tommen con timidez. Era un chiquillo encantador, en nada se parecía a su hermano. Pero Takumi y Tyrion tampoco eran precisamente idénticos.

—La su madre se llamaba Shijo—caviló Mikoto—. Fue uno de los rehenes asesinados por Menethil. Por lo visto ese nombre trae mala suerte.

—No tan mala, no tan mala —dijo Tyrion. El criado le trajo su plato. Arrancó con los dedos un pedazo de pan moreno, mientras Mai lo miraba con cautela.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que los buenos deseos de mi sobrino pueden hacerse realidad —dijo Tyrion dedicándole una sonrisa malévola—. El maestre dice que el niño tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Myrcella dejó escapar una exclamación de alegría y Tommen sonrió, nervioso, pero Tyrion no estaba mirando a los niños. La mirada que Mikoto y Mai se cruzaron no duró más que un segundo, y pese a ello a Tyrion no le pasó inadvertida. Luego su hermana clavó la vista en la mesa.

—No es ninguna bendición. Los dioses del norte son crueles al permitir que el niño padezca un dolor tan intenso durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué y no su "madre" es paladín debería poder curarla? —quiso saber Takumi.

La panceta crujía al morderla. Tyrion la masticó un instante, pensativo.

—Cree que si la niña fuera a morir, ya habría muerto, además por alguna razón su cuerpo esta rechazando los poderes sagradas —dijo finalmente—. Han pasado cuatro días sin novedad.

—¿Se va a poner bien Shijo, tío? —preguntó la pequeña Myrcella. Tenía toda la belleza de su madre, y un corazón muy diferente.

—Tiene la espalda rota, pequeña —dijo Tyrion—. Al caer se rompió también las piernas. La mantienen vivo a base de miel y agua, de lo contrario habría muerto de hambre. Si despierta tal vez pueda comer alimentos sólidos, pero nunca volverá a caminar a menos que un buen sanador muy poderoso lo ayude.

—Si despierta —repitió Mai—. ¿Es probable?

—Sólo los dioses lo saben —respondió Tyrion—. El maestre alberga esperanzas y hay un par de sacerdotes junto a ella. —Mordió otro trozo de pan—. A ratos juraría que el lobo mantiene al chico con vida. Ese animal pasa el día y la noche al pie de su ventana, sin dejar de aullar. A veces lo echan de ahí, pero siempre vuelve. El maestre me contó que una vez cerraron la ventana para evitar el ruido, y Shijo pareció debilitarse. En cuanto la abrieron, el corazón volvió a latirle con fuerza.

—Esos animales tienen algo antinatural —dijo la reina estremeciéndose—. Son peligrosos. No toleraré que los traigan al sur con nosotros.

—Pues te va a costar impedirlo —dijo Mikoto—. Siguen a las niñas allí adonde van.

—Entonces —dijo Tyrion atacando el pescado—, ¿vais a partir pronto?

—Siempre será más tarde de lo que me gustaría —replicó Mai. De pronto frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo que si vamos a partir? ¿Y tú? ¡Dioses! No me digas que vas a quedarte aquí.

—Luck vuelve al Portal con la hija bastarda de su amiga, la que le pego a tu hijo —dijo Tyrion después de encogerse de hombros—. Tengo intención de ir con ellos para ver ese Muro del que tanto hemos oído hablar además quiero ver ese famoso portal .

¡Mi querido hermano, espero que no estés pensando vestir el negro! —dijo Takumi con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo, hacer yo voto de celibato? —Tyrion se echó a reír—. Las putas se morirían del disgusto. No, lo único que quiero es subirme al Muro y mear por el borde de otro mundo.

—Los niños no tienen por qué escuchar esas groserías. —Mai se levantó bruscamente—, Tommen, Myrcella, vamos. —Salió de la estancia, seguida por Mikoto con su típica cara risueña y los chiquillos. Takumi clavó sus ojos Purpura en su hermano, pensativo.

—Kuga se negará a marcharse de Stormgarder mientras su hijo esté a las puertas de la muerte es mujer ellas son muy sensibles —dijo.

—Hará lo que Lothar le ordene —replicó Tyrion—. Y Lothar le ordenará que emprendamos el viaje. De todos modos, la princesa de hielo no puede hacer nada por la niña.

—Podría poner fin a su sufrimiento —dijo Takumi—. Si se tratara de mi hijo, yo lo haría. Es lo más misericordioso.

—Mi querido hermano, te recomiendo que no se lo sugieras a Lady Natsuki te matara.—dijo Tyrion—. No se lo tomaría nada bien.

—Esa niña, si sobrevive, será una lisiada. Peor que una lisiada. Prefiero mil veces una muerte limpia, además ningún hombre se le acercara.

—Manifiesto mi más profundo desacuerdo, en nombre de todos los seres grotescos del mundo —dijo Tyrion encogiéndose de hombros, Alzo su mano y se genero una llama y formo la palabra "NO" sonrio—. ¡La muerte es tan... definitiva!. Mientras que la vida está llena de posibilidades y por cierto cuando le dirás a padre que eres un jodido muerde almudadas.—Congelo la palabra escrita con fuego y se lo lanzo a su hermano

—Eres un gnomo perverso. —Takumi sonrió.

—Desde luego —admitió Tyrion—. Espero que esa chica recupere el conocimiento. Me interesaría muchísimo oír lo que tenga que contar, además te diste cuenta que nuestra hermana estaba muy nerviosa.

—Si lo note pero para que meterme en esas cosas. El hibrido sonrió de nuevo

—Vaya la verdad espero que hables con el hermano de Mikoto seguro el esta preocupado por ti

—Tyrion, mi querido hermano —dijo Takumi con voz tensa; la sonrisa se le había agriado como la leche—, hay veces en que me pregunto de parte de quién estás.

Tyrion tenía la boca llena de pan y pescado. Bebió un trago de cerveza negra para pasarlo todo, y dedicó a Takumi una sonrisa feroz.

—Pero, Takumi, mi querido hermano —dijo—. Me ofendes. Ya sabes cuánto amo a mi familia.


	11. Caminos Separados

Nina

Nina subió por las escaleras despacio, tratando de no pensar que tal vez fuera la última vez que las pisaba. _Fantasma_ caminaba en silencio junto a ella. En el exterior, la nieve se arremolinaba y se colaba por las puertas del castillo, en el patio todo era ruido y reinaba el caos, pero entre los gruesos muros de piedra hacía calor y reinaba el silencio. Demasiado silencio, para el gusto de Nina.

Llegó al rellano y se detuvo durante un rato, asustada. _Fantasma_ le hociqueó la mano. Eso le dio ánimos. Se irguió y entró en la habitación.

Lady Fujino estaba junto a la cama. Llevaba allí casi quince días con sus noches. No se había alejado ni un momento de Shijo. Le llevaban allí las comidas, y le habían puesto un orinal y un camastro, aunque se decía que apenas dormía. Era ella en persona quien la alimentaba con la miel, el agua y la mezcla de hierbas que la mantenían con vida. No había salido ni una vez de la habitación. De manera que Nina no había entrado.

Pero ya no quedaba tiempo.

Se detuvo en la puerta un instante, sin atreverse a decir nada, sin atreverse a acercarse. La ventana estaba abierta. Abajo, un lobo aullaba. _Fantasma_ lo oyó y alzó la cabeza.

Shizuru miró en su dirección. Durante un momento pareció no reconocerla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con una voz extraña, átona, carente de emociones.

—He venido a ver a Shijo —dijo Nina—. Para despedirme.

El rostro de la mujer no cambió de expresión. Tenía la larga cabellera castaña sucia y enredada. Parecía haber envejecido cinco años,.

—Ya te has despedido. Vete.

Una parte de élla quiso darse media vuelta y echar a correr, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, quizá nunca más vería a Shijo. Dio un paso nervioso hacia el interior de la habitación.

—Por favor —dijo.

—Te he dicho que te vayas. —Una sombra de frialdad había cubierto los ojos de la mujer.

En el pasado aquello habría hecho que saliera corriendo. En el pasado aquello lo habría hecho llorar. Ahora sólo la enfurecía. Pronto sería una integrante Juramentada de la Guardia del Portal y se enfrentaría a peligros mucho peores que el rechazo Shizuru Fujino.

—Es mi hermana —dijo.

—¿Quieres que llame a los guardias o prefieres que te bote yo misma?

—has lo que quieras —la desafió Nina—. No me puedes impedir que la vea.

Cruzó la habitación, manteniendo siempre la cama de Nina entre ellos, y bajó la vista hacia su hermana, a pesar de que no compartían lazos sanguíneos.

Ella le sostenía una de las manos, que parecía una garra. Aquél no era la chica que recordaba. Había perdido mucho peso, tenía la piel tensa sobre unos huesos como palillos. Bajo la manta, las piernas estaban dobladas en ángulos que revolvieron el estómago a Nina. Los ojos de la niña, abiertos sin ver, estaban hundidos en profundas cuencas negras. La caída parecía haberlo encogido. Parecía una hoja, como si un soplo de viento pudiera llevárselo a la tumba.

Pero, bajo la frágil caja de costillas destrozadas, el pecho subía y bajaba cada vez que respiraba débilmente.

—Shijo —dijo—. Siento no haber venido antes y no pasar tanto tiempo contigo. Tenía miedo. —Nina notó que las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Ya no le importaba—. No te mueras, Shijo, por favor, no te mueras. Todos tenemos muchas ganas de que despiertes. Darion, las chicas, y yo

Lady Fujino lo observaba. No había dado ninguna voz de alarma. Nina decidió interpretarlo como una aceptación de su presencia. Afuera, al pie de la ventana, el lobo huargo aulló de nuevo. El lobo al que Shijo no había tenido tiempo de poner nombre

—Tengo que irme ya —siguió—.Luck me espera. Me voy al norte, al Bastion. Tenemos que marcharnos hoy, antes de que lleguen las nieves.

Recordó lo emocionado que había estado Shijo ante la perspectiva del viaje. Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar. La idea de dejarla atrás, en aquel estado, era demasiado para ella. Se secó las lágrimas, se inclinó y besó suavemente a su hermana en la frente.

—Quería que se quedara conmigo y yo misma le enseñara el arte de la magia —dijo Lady Shizuru en voz baja. Nina la miró con cautela. La mujer ni siquiera lo miraba. Le hablaba a élla, pero en parte era como si la chica no estuviera en la habitación—• Recé para que se quedara —siguió con voz átona—. Era mi hijita del alma, mi favorita no se lo dije nunca. Fui y confronte a Natsuki para que cambiara de idea y permitiera que se quedara aquí, conmigo. A veces las vueltas del destino son irónicas no crees.

—No ha sido culpa tuya —dijo Nina tras unos instantes de silencio tenso sin saber qué decir.

—No te he pedido tu absolución. —Lady Fujino clavó la mirada en élla, estaba llena de odio.

Nina bajó la vista. La mujer sostenía una de las manos de Shijo. Élla tomó la otra y la apretó. Los dedos eran como huesos de pajarillo.

—Adiós —dijo.

—Nina —lo llamó Lady Fujino cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

En esos momentos me percate que la puerta se estaba abriendo y vi el cabello de mi madre pero Lady Shizuru no se dio cuenta, la chica no se habría detenido, pero era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella por su nombre. Se dio la vuelta, y vio que lo miraba directamente a la cara, como si lo viera por primera vez.

-¿Sí?

—Espero que no regreses —le dijo.

Le hubiera dicho cosas mas hirientes, pero vio a mi madre dentro de la habitación con quien cruzo miradas. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Shijo y se echó a llorar, con unos sollozos que le estremecían todo el cuerpo. Nina nunca la había visto llorar, su madre le dedico una mirada de melancolía pero Nina salió de la habitación y las dejo solas, pero ella quería saber que pasaría con una de sus hermanas. Se escabullo por un punto siego de la ventana para que nadie la viera y escuche algo que sonaba a una pelea.

—¡No puedo hacerlo Natsuki no puedo hacerlo!.

—Si puedes sabes que no tengo opción, tengo que ir con Lothar. Luego Lady Shizuru cambio su tono de voz a uno molesto lleno de rabia

—Si tenias opción y la tomaste, lárgate con el rey ya que es en lo único que piensas. Nina nunca pensó que alguna vez ellas tuvieran tremenda pelea.

—Shizuru se qu..

—No me toques, y ya vete quiero estar sola con mi pequeña.

Escucho salir a su madre a pasos lentos y Nina se quedo muy apenada al pensar como todo en esta peculiar familia iba de mal en peor .El descenso hasta el patio se le hizo muy largo.

En el exterior reinaban el ruido y la confusión. Los hombres cargaban carromatos, gritaban, ponían arneses a los caballos, los ensillaban y los sacaban de los establos. Había empezado a caer una ligera nevada y todo el mundo tenía prisa por partir.

Darion estaba en medio del caos, gritando órdenes como el que más. En los últimos días parecía haber crecido, como si el viaje de nuestra Madre, la caída de Shijo y el estado de Shizuru le hubieran dado fuerzas. Junto a él se encontraba _Viento Gris._

—Luck te está buscando —dijo a Nina—. Quería haber emprendido la marcha hace una hora.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Nina—. Iré enseguida. —Miró a su alrededor, entre el jaleo y la confusión—. La partida me está resultando más dura de lo que pensaba.

—A mí también —dijo Darion. Tenía nieve en el pelo, y se le derretía con el calor corporal—. ¿Has ido a verla? —Nina asintió. Desconfiaba de su voz, y no se atrevió a hablar—. No va a morir — añadió Darion—. Losé.

Supongo que los Kuga sois duros de pelar —asintió Nina. Parecía agotada. La visita le había quitado todas las fuerzas. Darion supo al instante que algo iba mal.

—Mi madre...

—Ha sido... muy amable —le dijo Nina.

—-Menos mal. —Su hermano de crianza pareció aliviado y sonrió—. La próxima vez que nos veamos irás vestida de negro. — Siempre me ha sentado bien ese color. —Nina se obligó a devolverle la sonrisa—. ¿Cuándo será eso?

—Pronto, de verdad —prometió Nina. Se acercó lo abrazó con energía—. Hasta la vista, Nina.

—Hasta la vista, Darion —dijo Nina abrazándolo a su vez—. Cuida mucho de Shijo.

—Descuida. —Se separaron y se miraron algo incómodos—. El capitán Luck dijo que, si te veía, te enviara a los establos —añadió Darion.

—Aún me falta despedirme de alguien —respondió Nina.

—Entonces, no te he visto —dijo Darion.

Nina se alejó del muchacho, que quedó rodeado de carromatos, lobos y caballos.

Recorrió la corta distancia que lo separaba de la armería. Recogió un paquete, y echó a andar por el puente cubierto que llevaba al Torreón.

Arya estaba en su habitación, colocando sus pertenencias en un baúl de tamarindo pulido en el que ella misma habría podido meterse. _Nymeria_ la ayudaba. Arya sólo tenía que señalar, y la loba cruzaba la habitación en un par de saltos, agarraba una prenda de seda con los dientes y se la llevaba. Pero, cuando olió a _Fantasma,_ se sentó sobre las patas traseras y aulló.

Arya miró hacia atrás, vio a Nina, se puso en pie de un salto y le echó los delgados brazos al cuello.

—Tenía miedo de que te hubieras marchado ya —dijo, emocionada—. No me dejaban salir a despedirte.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez? —preguntó Nina echándose a reír.

—Nada. —Arya lo soltó e hizo una mueca—. Ya había recogido todo. —Señaló el enorme baúl, que apenas estaba a un tercio de su capacidad, y la ropa dispersa por toda la habitación—. La septa Brenda dice que tengo que hacerlo otra vez. Dice que no había doblado bien la ropa. Dice que una dama sureña como debe ser no tira los vestidos al baúl como si fueran trapos.

—¿Es lo que habías hecho, hermanita?

—¿Y qué más da, si al final van a quedar todos arrugados? —replicó la niña—. ¿A quién le importa si van doblados o no?

—A la septa —dijo Nina—. Y me parece que tampoco le gustará nada que _Nymeria_ te esté ayudando. —La loba lo miró con sus ojos color oro oscuro—. Pero mejor así. Te he traído una cosa, y tienes que guardarla bien en el baúl.

—¿Un regalo? —El rostro de Arya se iluminó.

—Más o menos. Cierra la puerta.

— _Nymeria,_ aquí. —Arya se asomó al pasillo, cautelosa y emocionada a la vez—. Vigila.

Dejó a la loba fuera para que los alertara si llegaba algún intruso, y cerró la puerta. Nina ya había retirado los trapos con que llevaba envuelto el objeto. Se lo tendió.

—Un Báculo "elfico"—dijo Arya en voz baja, entrecortada. Los ojos se le habían abierto como platos. Eran unos ojos verdes, como los de la chica.

—No es ningún juguete —le dijo—. Ten cuidado, no te vayas a hacer daño. Tiene filo así puedes hasta afeitarte jaja.

—Las chicas no nos afeitamos —dijo Arya.

—Si lose pero no me refería a los de la cara. ¿No te has fijado en las piernas de la septa?

—Las tiene muy flacas. —La niña soltó una risita.

—Igual que tú —dijo Nina—. Conseguí este báculo cuando explore Los bosques con Lady Natsuki , es muy especial. Es como las que utilizan los Druidas en Kalimdor, claro si crees estas historias. Se que con el tiempo tu aprenderás y te volverás mas fuerte que nuestra madre .

—Soy muy rápida aprendiendo —dijo Arya.

—Tendrás que entrenar todos los días. —Le puso el bastón en las manos, le enseñó cómo sostenerla a enfocar su energia vital y retrocedió un paso, lanzo un pequeño destello verde que rompió una silla en la sala—. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te parece bien equilibrada?

—Sí.

—Primera lección —dijo Nina—. Nunca utilices poderes de enfoque de cerca. —Arya le dio un golpe de plano con el báculo en el brazo. A Nina le dolió un poco, pero ella sonrió como una idiota.

—Eso ya lo sé mi madre es hechicera después de todo —dijo Arya. Una sombra de duda le nubló el rostro—. La septa me la quitará.

—Para eso tendría que saber que la tienes —señaló Nina.

—¿Con quién voy a entrenar?

Ya encontrarás a alguien —le aseguró Nina—. Lordaeron es la ciudad mas grande de todas, más grande que Stormgarder. Hasta que veas a alguien que sepa utilizar encuentres, mira cómo entrenan en el patio los magos su proceso básicamente o mismo supongo. Corre y monta a caballo, tienes que fortalecerte. Y pase lo que pase... Arya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

—¡Que no... se entere... Akira! —dijeron al unísono.

—Te voy a echar mucho de menos, hermanita.

—Ojalá vinieras con nosotras. —De pronto a Arya le habían entrado ganas de llorar.

—A veces los caminos diferentes llevan al mismo castillo. ¿Quién sabe? —Empezaba a sentirse mejor, no iba a permitirse ceder ante la tristeza—. Me tengo que ir ya. Si sigo haciendo esperar al capitan Luck me pasaré mi primer año en el Muro vaciando orinales. —Arya corrió hacia élla para abrazarlo por última vez—. Antes suelta tu arma —le advirtió Nina entre risas. La niña dejó el baculo casi con timidez, y la cubrió de besos—. Casi se me olvida —añadió Nina dándose media vuelta, ya en la puerta. Arya tenía otra vez el báculo entre las manos y la sopesaba—. Todas las armas importantes tienen nombre.

—Como _Hielo_ —asintió ella. Contempló el báculo que tenía en la mano—. ¿Ya pensaste un nombre?

Anda dímelo.

—¿No te lo imaginas? —bromeó Nina—.

Arya se quedó desconcertada un instante. Luego se le ocurrió. Tenía una mente rápida.

— _¡Aguja de dolor escarlata!_ —dijo ella.

—Mejor llámalo ¡Aguja! —dijo Nina.

—Bueno es mas simple, que tengas buen viaje hermana.

El recuerdo de la risa de Arya la acompañaría en su largo viaje.

Hace 1 semana que Nina había salido de Stormgarder junto con el rey su madre y la escolta real, estaban a 2 días de la Muralla Thoradin, lugar donde el camino real se divida en 2, ella se ira mas al camino que lleva a lo profundo del norte junto con el Capitan Luck y Tyrion Proodmure, en todo este viaje Nina no hablo con casi nadie mi madre esta muy ocupada con el rey y casi todos tienen conocidos a veces hablaba con Luck pero ya estaba aburrida pero esa noche cuando estaba en la fogata junto a un grupo de elfos.

—Te puedo acompañar.—al ver a su madre Nina se allegro de que al fin se acordara de ella

—No necesitas pedirme permiso, —Ella sonrió se acomodo y me observo con esos penetrantes ojos verdes.

—¿Estas segura que quieres ir mas al Bastión?. — Hubo un silencio incomodo, los elfos alrededor de la fogata nos dejaron a solas, Nina decidió responder un poco dudosa

— ¿Por qué no querría unirme?. Según en los cuentos que me contaron es un lugar donde puedes conseguir prestigio sin importar tu origen.

—Es mas complicado que eso Nina, si te unes renunciaras a muchas cosas buenas además en esos años la escoria del reino se encuentra en ese lugar bue...

—!Vaya y ahora es cuando te preocupas por mi!, en todo este tiempo todos me han considera un estorbo y nunca me defendiste de nada y ¡Ni hablar de Lady Shizuru ella me recordaba todos los días que no era nada en Stormgarder!.—Por un momento pareció que Natsuki le lanzaría una cachetada a Nina pero solo estaba con el seño fruncido.

—Si eso es lo que piensas entonces no te detendré. Le dedico una ultima mirada, pero esta era diferente una que pocas veces había visto era una mirada tan fría sin emociones, Nina se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que dijo.

—Madre espera y…

A los pocos segundos se escucharon gritos de los soldados, una banda de bandidos Defias nos habian atacado en medio de la noche mi madre no portaba "Hielo" en esos momentos vi que cogió una espada cualquiera y la desenfundo.

—!A las armas nos atacan! —Desenfunde mi arma rápidamente y un bandido defias embistió contra mi bloque su ataque y le corto el cuello rápidamente.

—¡Kirito ve y trae a mis guardias necesitamos apoyar nos tomaron por sorpresa!. —Nina nunca vio a su madre en una batalla pero era todo lo que le contaron y mas, un mago defias lo vio y lanzo un hechizo escarcha, Nina salto y clavo su espada en el pecho del mago. En ese momento apareció Aleria y la Guardia real con la mayor parte de la escolta del rey Lothar.

—Vamos vigilantes ataquen. La Señora de Guerra elfa saco su arco y comenzó a matar a cualquier enemigo que se le cruzaba, se le acercaron 5 guerreros a la vez ella los esquivo desenvaino sus cuchillos y los decapito a todos al mismo tiempo. Natsuki seguía luchando contra los que se le cruzaban, en ese momento su mano izquierda comenzó a botar un destello luminoso apunto a los bandidos y 30 de ellos murieron al instante con un poder sagrado. Por un momento Nina olvido que ella también era parte de la batalla al ver el poder de los mejores del reino. En su distracción 3 bandas rojas se lanzaron sobre ella y la rodearon uno llevaba dos espadas, el otro era un gordo que empuñaba un escudo y espada y la otra era una mujer con una cicatriz en el ojo que llevaba una espada.

—Estas muerta perra esperemos que valgas la pena. Dijeron al mismo tiempo. —Nina sonrió y miro desafiante a sus enemigos.

—¡Vengan bastardos les daré una muerte limpia!. —La mujer escupió al suelo y se abalanzo primero, Nina esquivo el ataque y le corto la mano, rápidamente el tipo de las dos espadas se acerco bloquee con mi espada sus ataques cuando se disponía a hundirle la espada den el pecho el gordo le lanzo un golpe con el escudo que la tumbo al suelo, en ese instante le atacaron al mismo tiempo ella salto, al estar alejada de ellos se concentro por unos instantes y su espada absorbió la humedad del lugar su espada parecio tomar un color celeste y su lanzo un ataque al aire y sus 3 enemigos murieron rápidamente.

—Ahhhh, —El acero frio atravesó la espalda de Nina, dio un giro y ataco con su espada pero le asesto al viento recupero su posición pero la herida le estaba causando estragos, con la vista nublada noto a una mujer Defias con cuchillos en ambas manos.

—Vaya mataste a mis amigos, te hare pagar. — Nina no le respondió no quería desperdiciar ni el aliento ya que estaba apunto de colapsar. Al observarla noto que era una picara, ella sabia que pocos en el norte dominaban ese tipo de pelea, en su hogar era una clase escasa, sabia que su oponente era rápida y letal.

La picara inicio el ataque a Nina esquivo los primeros ataques la tenia a la defensiva pero le dio tiempo de coger el escudo de un muerto. —¡Venid a mi! —grito con todas sus fuerzas. La picara se alejo y comenzó a lanzar armas arrojadizas Nina levanto su escudo y detuvo los ataques, corrió contra la picara y la presionaba con ataques pesados y se acerco lo suficiente para lanzar un ataque cortante contra su enemiga que "esquivo". Un hilo de sangre en sus mejillas ella se irrito y se desvaneció en el aire, Nina sabia que la acechaban y estaba a punto de caerse al suelo y hizo el ultimo esfuerzo utilizo su habilidad de manipular el agua y concentro toda la humedad del aire del campo en su espada ella giro y dio un tajo al aire que expulso un chorro que provoco un corte mortal a la picara que cayo al suelo ensangrentada al ver a su enemiga caer Nina soltó el escudo y la espada, se desplomo desangrada. Contemplo lo que parecía la ultima y primera batalla vio como se acercaron 20 Defias a terminar de matarla apareció de la nada Mikoto de la guardia real, los veinte cargaron sobre ella pero ella solo giro a gran velocidad como un mini huracán con su espada los Defias murieron todos y su sangre callo en Nina que seguía tirada en el suelo casi inmóvil. —Vamos bastardita no mueras antes de ir al Muro. —ese comentario le gusto un poco, una luz envolvió su cuerpo y su herida sano y la chica de la guardia real me tendió la mano. —Mira el escudero de tu mama le entrego "Hielo" esta escaramuza termino. —Nina vio la espada de su madre resplandecer y la Guardiana del norte susurro. —"Tormenta Sagrada". —un centenar de hombres alrededor de mi madre murieron pero lo que le pareció raro es que botaron poca sangre, al ver tremenda fuerza los Defias tiraron sus armas.

—!Nos rendimos piedad piedad!. —La escolta del rey y la de mi madre empezaron a gritar los nombres de los mejores de la batalla

—!Victoria! !Victoria! ¡Natsuki! ¡Natsuki! ¡Alleria! ¡Mikoto! ¡Takumi! ¡Rey Lothar! ¡Rey Lothar!. Se me acerco mi madre me puso su mano sobre el hombre.

—Es raro la primera vez que matas verdad. —Nina asintió con la cabeza.

—Te acostumbraras voy a interrogar a los pocos prisioneros hablaremos otro día, ve con los Medicos para que te revisen.

3 Días Después

Llegamos un día tarde a la muralla Thoradin el punto donde el camino real se divide en 2 norte o sur, a pesar de que su madre curo sus heridas aun le costaba montar a caballo estaba muy agorada. Vio a Tyrion Proodmuree alejarse junto a su pequeña escolta, el capitán Luck se giro me miro y sonrió. —No vienes Nina no querrás que te deje aquí.— Sonreí iba a cabalgar pero vi al caballo blanco de mi madre que se interpuso entre los dos ella volteo miro a Luck y el dejo de esperarme y cabalgo.

—Espera Nina puedo hablar un momento contigo. —La miro un momento y recordó la discusión del otro día se sonrojo avergonzada.

—Si madre que deseas decirme. —Ella soltó una pequeña risa y me miro de nuevo sonriente. —No te avergüences yo también era así, pero ahora vas a ser una guerrera del Bastión Del Honor. La familia Kuga a defendido el norte y el Portal desde hace mucho y tu eres una Kuga tal vez no lleves mi apellido pero tienes mi sangre. —¿Qué soy una Kuga? "si soy solo una bastarda" de sus hijos adoptados la única que era su pariente sanguíneo era Arya los demás eran de sangre de Lady Fujino esa era la condición que el rey Lothar le exigió para que adoptara a alguien, yo no era nada de ella todos esos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Nina y no pudo contener sus pensamientos. —Pero yo no tengo lazos sanguíneos contigo solo eres mi madre adoptiva ¿Verdad? O esto tiene que ver con mis padres.—Al decir eso vi por un momento la mirada melancólica de Natsuki Kuga, Nina se lleno de valor y continuo.

—¿Mi verdadera madre esta viva?, ¿sabe de mi? ¿A donde voy? ¿Le importa?. Natsuki la miro con ojos dubitativos pero parece que se decidió. —Cuando nos volvamos a ver te hablare de tus padres, sobre todo tu madre, te lo prometo. —Nina estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras de su "madre" así que solo asintió lo que dijo, la guardiana sonrió y dio vuelta a su corcel blanco sin decir una palabra mas y se dirigió al grupo del rey, Nina solo la miro alejarse y se fue por el otro camino con su corcel negro a dirigirse a su nuevo hogar con la satisfacción de que algún día sabría la identidad de sus Progenitores.


	12. Natsuki

Natsuki

La orden le llegó una hora antes del amanecer, cuando el mundo estaba tranquilo y gris.

Alyn lo sacudió para arrancarlo bruscamente de sus sueños, y Natsuki, somnolienta, salió con torpeza al gélido exterior donde el sol todavía no había salido. Se encontró con su montura ya ensillada, y al rey a lomos de la suya. Lothar llevaba guantes marrones y una gruesa capa de piel con capucha que le cubría las orejas, parecía un oso a caballo.

—¡Venga, Kuga! —rugió—. ¡Vamos, vamos esa pequeña batalla te dejo agotada! Tenemos que discutir asuntos de estado.

—Desde luego —dijo Natsuki—. Pasa, Alteza. Alyn levantó la solapa de la tienda.

—NO, no, ni hablar —dijo Lothar. Su aliento formaba una nube de vapor con cada palabra—. El campamento tiene oídos. Además, quiero cabalgar un poco por tus tierras.

Natsuki advirtió que 2 guardias reales aguardaban tras él con un centenarde guardias. No había nada que hacer excepto frotarse los ojos hasta espantar el sueño, vestirse y montar.

Lothar marcaba el ritmo de la marcha, llevaba al límite a su enorme corcel negro, y Natsuki galopaba junto a él tratando de mantenerse a su altura. Le gritó una pregunta mientras cabalgaban, pero el viento se llevó sus palabras y el rey no la oyó. Después de aquello Natsuki cabalgó en silencio. No tardaron en abandonar el camino real para atravesar las llanuras onduladas, todavía cubiertas por la niebla. La guardia ya había quedado atrás, a distancia suficiente para no escuchar su conversación, pero Lothar no aminoró la marcha.

Amaneció mientras bordeaban la cima de un risco, y el rey se detuvo por fin. Estaban varios kilómetros al sur del grueso del grupo. Cuando Natsuki tiró de las riendas se encontró a Lothar con el rostro sonrojado y alegre.

—Dioses —dijo entre risas—, ¡qué bien sienta salir y cabalgar como cabalga un hombre de verdad! Te lo juro, Natsuki, esa marcha de tortuga que llevamos vuelve loco a cualquiera. —Anduin Lothar nunca se había caracterizado por su paciencia—. Maldita casa con ruedas, no para de crujir y de chirriar, parece que suba una montaña cada vez que se encuentra un bache. ¡Te prometo que, como se le vuelva a romper un eje, la quemo, carajo como no participe en esa pequeña escaramusa! ¡Y Mai va a pie el resto del viaje!

—Será un placer encenderte la antorcha —dijo Natsuki riéndose.

—¡Eres una buena amiga! —El rey la palmeó en hombro—. Ganas me dan de dejarlos atrás a todos y seguir la marcha a nuestro ritmo.

—Tengo la impresión de que lo dices en serio. —En los labios de Natsuki bailaba una sonrisa.

—Desde luego, desde luego —respondió el rey—. ¿Qué opinas, Natsuki? Tú y yo solos, por el camino real o al bosque del ocaso , con las espadas al costado y sólo los dioses saben qué por delante... Y tal vez la hija de un granjero, o la muchacha de cualquier taberna, para calentarnos las camas por la noche ya que a ti te gusta de ese tipo verdad.

—Ojalá fuera posible —dijo Natsuki—. Pero tenemos deberes, mi señor... para con el reino, para con nuestros hijos, además yo amo a Shuizuru y tú para a tu reina. Ya no somos los jovenes que fuimos.

—Tú nunca has sido la muchacha que fuiste —gruñó Lothar—. Una lástima. Pero hubo un tiempo... ¿cómo se llamaba aquella chica tuya? ¿Clare? No, ésa era la mía, dioses, qué bonita era, con el pelo corto y semi plateado y los ojos tan grandes y tan dulces que uno se podía ahogar en ellos. La tuya se llamaba... ¿Aleena? No. Me lo dijiste una vez. ¿Era Merryl? Ya sabes cuál digo, la madre de tu bastardo.

—Se llamaba Hibari —replicó Natsuki con cortesía helada—, y preferiría no hablar de ella.

—Hibari, eso. —El rey sonrió—. Vaya mujer debía de ser para que La Guardiana Natsuki Kuga dejara de lado su honor y tuviera un romance. Nunca me llegaste a contar cómo era...

—Ni te lo voy a contar. —Natsuki apretó los labios, furiosa—. Si de veras me aprecias tanto como dices, deja el tema, Lothar. Me deshonré y deshonré a Shizuru, a los ojos de la Orden Sagrada y de mis vasallos.

—Por favor, estuviste fuera 5 años aproximadamente y todos tenemos necesidades.

—Shizuru era ya mi esposa tu nos casaste. Adoptamos a nuestro primer niño.

—Eres muy dura contigo misma, Natsuki. Siempre has sido igual desde niña entrenaste para ser paladin incluso en nuestra estancia en Kul Tiras. Maldición, te gusto no hay problema. —Le dio una palmada en la rodilla—. En fin, no insistiré si te molesta tanto. Te juro que a veces te erizas de una manera... el emblema de tu Casa debería ser el puerco espín.

El sol naciente perforó con dedos de luz la niebla blanquecina del amanecer. Una vasta llanura, pelada y marrón, se extendía ante ellos, su monotonía aliviada tan sólo por algunos montículos bajos y alargados aquí y allá. Natsuki se los señaló al rey.

—Los Túmulos de los Enanos.

—¿Nos hemos metido en uno de sus cementerio? —dijo Lothar con el ceño fruncido.

—En el norte hay túmulos por doquier, Alteza —le dijo Natsuki—. Esta tierra es vieja antes aquí vivian los enanos hasta que tuvieron que irse al sur.

—Y fría —gruñó Lothar mientras se arrebujaba más con la capa. Los guardias habían detenido sus caballos tras ellos, al pie del risco—. Bueno, no te he traído aquí para hablar de tumbas, ni para discutir sobre tu bastarda que por si me lo preguntas estuvo muy buena para su primera batalla. Anoche llegó un jinete, lo enviaba Lord Varys desde Lordaeron. Mira. —El rey se sacó un papel del cinturón y se lo entregó a Natsuki.

Varys el eunuco era el jefe de los rumores del reino. Servía a Lothar de la misma manera que antes había servido a Therenas. Natsuki desenrolló el papel con nerviosismo, pensando en Lysa y en su espantosa acusación, pero el mensaje no tenía nada que ver con Lady Yagami.

—¿De qué fuente procede esta información?

.

—Es ese idiota que traiciono al reino , y daría cualquier cosa por conseguir un indulto real que le permitiera regresar del exilio —explicó Lothar—. Lord Varys aprovecha a fondo esa circunstancia.

—Así que el traidor es ahora un espía —dijo Natsuki con repugnancia. Le devolvió la carta—. Yo preferiría mil veces ser un cadáver.

—Por lo que me cuenta Varys, los espías son mucho más útiles que los cadáveres —replicó Lothar—. Dejando aparte al espia, ¿qué opinas de este informe?

—Callia Menethil ha contraído matrimonio con un jefe elfo de alto calibre. ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que le enviemos un regalo de boda?

—Puede, un cuchillo —dijo el rey con el ceño fruncido—. Uno bien afilado, y un asesino valiente que lo empuñe.

—Antes de eso porque la Hermandad Defias nos ataco asi de repente. Al recordarle eso el rey frunció el seño. — Ba como si me importara sabes como son desde la muerte de Vancleff ya no son lo que eran. Natsuki asintió con una cortesía helada el líder de los asaltantes defias le dijo algo perturbador anoche antes de que le cortara la cabeza. "Esto recién comienza Kuga".

—Por cierto no vamos a pasar por los Paramos de Poniente estoy aburrido de ese lugar hace 1 año lo visite. — La guardiana se sorprendió ante eso ella quería hablar con Ballador uno de los Paladines mas fuertes para reunir a los paladines y prepararlos para lo que venia.

—Esa mierda de niña quiero matarla. —Exclamo el rey

Natsuki no se molestó en fingir sorpresa; el odio que Lothar sentía hacia los Menethil rozaba la locura. Recordó las frases airadas que habían intercambiado cuando Daelin Proodmure entregó a Lothar como obsequio y muestra de lealtad los cadáveres de la esposa y la hija de Arthas. Natsuki lo consideró un asesinato; Lothar dijo que aquello era la guerra.

—Para mí no es una bebe, es la cachorra del dragón —replicó el nuevo rey cuando alegó que la princesa no eran más que una bebe. Ni siquiera Yagami fue capaz de aplacar aquella tormenta. Natsuki había partido aquel mismo día, invadida por una rabia gélida, para participar en las últimas batallas de la guerra, que estaban teniendo lugar en el sur. Hizo falta otra muerte para reconciliarlos, la de Lyanna, y el dolor que compartieron por su pérdida. Luego de su boda con Shizuru y a la vez la de su rey con Mai, la envió a destruir una rebelión junto a su hermano y Daelin. Esa 1 rebelión y la muerte de su hermana la marcaron de por vida

—No es más que una niña, Alteza. —Natsuki había aprendido y contuvo su temperamento—. Tú no eres Daelin, no asesinas a inocentes.

Corría el rumor de que, la niña no era más que un bebé, pero los soldados de Lord Daelin lo arrancaron del pecho de su madre y le estrellaron la cabeza contra la pared.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo seguirá siendo inocente? —La boca de Lothar era una línea dura—. Esa «niña» no tardará en abrirse de piernas y empezará a parir cachorros de dragón para que me persigan, además el poder de los ancestros dragones combinado con la sangre de los elfos nocturnos solo los Dioses sabran que pasara ni tu preciada Luz nos salvara.

—De todos modos los elfos nocturnos no se meterían en esto —insistió Natsuki—, asesinar niñas sería una vileza... sería abominable...

—¿Abominable? —rugió el rey—. Lo que hizo Terenas con tu hermano Brandon fue abominable. La manera en que murió tu padre y tu madre fue abominable. Y Arthas... ¿cuántas veces crees que violó a tu hermana? ¿Cuántos cientos de veces? —Gritaba tanto que su caballo relinchó nervioso. El rey tiró de las riendas con fuerza para calmar al animal, y señaló a Natsuki con el dedo—. Acabaré con todo Menethil que se me ponga por delante, hasta que estén tan extinguidos como los Dragones guardianes, y luego mearé sobre sus tumbas.

Natsuki sabía que no debía llevar la contraria al rey cuando lo dominaba la ira. Si los años no habían aplacado su sed de venganza, no había palabras que pudieran hacerlo.

—De todos modos a ésta no la tienes delante —dijo con voz calmada.

—No, malditos sean los dioses, un mercader goblin de quesos la puso a salvo junto con su hermano en sus tierras y los rodeó de eunucos de gorros puntiagudos, y ahora los ha entregado a los elfos. Debí matarlos a los dos hace años, habría sido sencillo, pero Yagami era igual que tú. Idiota de mí que le hice caso.

—Light Yagami era un hombre sabio y una buena Mano.

Lothar soltó un bufido. La rabia se estaba esfumando tan deprisa como había aparecido.

—Se dice que ese Líder elfo nocturno tiene quinientos mil entre guerreros elfos, cazadoras , las vigilantes y muchos druidas. ¿Qué crees que opinaría Yagami de eso?

—Opinaría que ni un millón de elfos o elfas representan una amenaza para el reino mientras estén en Kalimdor —replicó Natsuki con tranquilidad—.Tendrán barcos pero nunca se alejan de su árbol además ese jefe esta separado de la Gobernante Tyrande así que no vendrá con tantas guerreras ni druidas . Y no les gusta el mar abierto, les inspira terror no son como sus primos los altos elfos.

—Es cierto. —El rey se acomodó en la silla, inquieto—Ese matrimonio no me gusta, Natsuki En la Alianza todavía hay quienes me llaman Usurpador. ¿Ya has olvidado cuántas casas combatieron junto a los Menethill en la guerra? Por ahora se limitan a esperar su oportunidad, pero si tuvieran la menor ocasión me asesinarían mientras duermo, y también a mis hijos, tu misma peleaste contra los elfos al lado de Puño negro. Si el rey mendigo cruza el mar con una horda de elfos nocturnos, esos traidores se unirán a él.

—No lo cruzará además los altos elfos tienen un odio contra los elfos nocturnos —prometió Natsuki—. Y si por casualidad se atreve, lo tiraremos de nuevo al mar. Una vez elijas al nuevo Guardián del Oriente...

—Por última vez —refunfuñó el rey—, no voy a nombrar guardián al hijo de Yagami. Ya sé que es tu sobrino, pero mientras haya una Menethill apareándose con elfos nocturnos tendría que estar loco para poner una cuarta parte del reino en manos de un crío enfermizo.

—El caso es que necesitamos un Guardián del Oriente. —Natsuki ya había previsto aquello—. Si no quieres al niño, nombra a uno de tus hermanos. Thuralyon demostró sobradamente su valía durante el asedio de Vetormenta, lucho en las 2 rebeliones y nunca fue derrotado en una batalla. —Dejó que la proposición permaneciera en el aire un instante. El rey frunció el ceño y no dijo nada. Parecía incómodo—. Es decir —terminó Natsuki con calma mientras lo miraba fijamente—, si no has prometido ese honor a nadie más.

Lothar tuvo la honradez de sobresaltarse. Pero al instante se fingió contrariado.

—¿Y si lo he hecho, qué pasa?

—Se trata de Takumi Proodmuree, ¿verdad?

Lothar espoleó a su caballo e inició el descenso por el risco hacia los Túmulos. Natsuki se mantuvo a su altura, se acomodo el cabello y lo miro con esa mirada fría que emanaba de sus ojos verdes. El rey cabalgaba con la vista fija al frente.

—Sí—dijo al final. Una palabra, seca, para zanjar el asunto.

—El Matarreyes —dijo Natsuki. De modo que los rumores eran ciertos. Ella estaba pisando terreno peligroso, y lo sabía—. Es un hombre muy capaz y valiente —siguió, cautelosa—, pero su padre es el Guardián de Occidente, Lothar. Con el tiempo, Tendra mas poder que tu. Nadie debería tener el control sobre Oriente y Occidente a la vez.

No mencionó lo más preocupante: que esa designación pondría la mitad de los ejércitos del reino humano en manos de los Proodmuree.

—Libraré esa batalla cuando se presente el enemigo —replicó el rey con tozudez—. Por el momento Lord Proodmuree sigue en las tierras de Alterac y parece decidido a vivir mil años, así que dudo mucho que Takumi herede nada a corto plazo. No me fastidies con esto mujer, Natsuki, he tomado una decisión.

—¿Puedo hablar con sinceridad, Alteza?

—Por lo visto no hay manera de impedirlo —gruñó Lothar mientras seguían cabalgando por la hierba alta.

—¿Crees que puedes confiar en Takumi Proodmuree?

—Es el hermano gemelo de mi esposa, y Hermano Juramentado de la Guardia Real. Su vida, su fortuna y su honor están ligados a los míos.

—Igual que estaban ligados a los de Terenas Menethill—señaló Natsuki.

—¿Por qué voy a desconfiar de él? Siempre ha hecho todo lo que le he pedido. Su espada contribuyó a conseguir el trono que ocupo.

«Su espada contribuyó a ensuciar el trono que ocupas», pensó Natsuki, pero no permitió que las palabras llegaran a sus labios.

—Juró proteger la vida de un rey con la suya propia. Y le cortó la garganta a ese mismo rey.

—¡Por un demonio, alguien tenía que matar a Terenas! —gritó Lothar al tiempo que tiraba de las riendas para que su caballo se detuviera bruscamente junto a un antiguo túmulo—. Si no lo hubiera hecho Jaime nos habría tocado a ti o a mí.

—Nosotros no éramos de su guardia real , al menos debimos dejar la oportunidad de defenderse al viejo rey—replicó Natsuki. Decidió que ya había llegado el momento de que Lothar supiera toda la verdad—. ¿Te acuerdas de las Etapas Ardientes, Alteza?

—Allí fue donde conseguí mi corona, ¿cómo quieres que me olvide? —Arthas te hirió —le recordó Natsuki—. Así que, cuando las huestes de Terenas se dieron a la fuga, dejaste la persecución en mis manos. Los supervivientes del ejército de Terenas huyeron de vuelta a Lordaeron. Nosotros los perseguimos. Terenas estaba en la Fortaleza de Lordaeron con cien mil hombres y mujeres que le eran leales. Yo estaba seguro de que nos encontraríamos las puertas de la ciudad cerradas y bien defendidas.

—Y en vez de eso, cuando llegaste nuestro ejercito habían tomado la ciudad. —Lothar asintió con un gesto impaciente—. ¿Y qué?

—No fueron nuestros soldados—explicó Natsuki con calma—, sino los de los Proodmuree. En los baluartes ondeaba el león de los Proodmuree y el ancla Dorada de la guardia de elite de Daelin. Y se habían valido de la traición para tomar la ciudad.

La guerra llevaba entonces casi un año y medio de fieros combates. Algunos nobles de las grandes casas y de las menores incluso el reino de los enanos se reunieron bajo el estandarte de Lothar; otros permanecieron leales a los Menethill incluidos los Altos elfos. Los poderosos Proodmuree de Valle de Alterac, los Guardianes de Occidente, permanecieron al margen de todo e hicieron caso omiso de las llamadas a las armas que les llegaban tanto del bando rebelde como de la facción monárquica. Seguramente Terenas Menethill pensó que los dioses habían oído sus plegarias cuando vio a Lord Daelin Proodmuree con su antigua armadura de Gran Almirante de la Alianza y mano del rey ante las puertas de Lordaeron, con un ejército de docientos mil soldados y jurándole lealtad. De modo que el Rey Loco cometió la última locura: abrió a los leones las puertas de su ciudad.

—Los Menethill son expertos en el tema de la traición —dijo Lothar. Se estaba enfureciendo de nuevo—. Ellos les pagaron con la misma moneda. Era lo que se merecían, ni más ni menos. Eso no me va a quitar el sueño.

—Tú no estuviste allí. —La voz de Natsuki estaba llena de amargura. A élla sí le había quitado el sueño. Llevaba viviendo con aquellas mentiras veintiuno años, y todavía le provocaban pesadillas—. Fue una conquista sin honor.

—¡A la mierda tu honor! —maldijo Lothar—. ¿Acaso los Menethill saben siquiera qué es eso? ¡Baja a tu cripta, pregúntale a Lyanna sobre el honor del dragón!

—A Lyanna la vengaste en las Etapas Ardientes —dijo Natsuki al tiempo que tiraba de las riendas para detenerse junto al rey. «Prométemelo, Natsuki», había susurrado ella.

—Eso no me la devolvió. —Lothart apartó la vista, clavó la mirada en la distancia gris—. Maldigo a tu preciada Luz, me concedieron una victoria vacía. Una corona... ¡Yo había rezado por tu hermana! Por recuperarla sana y salva, y que fuera mía de nuevo, como estaba previsto. Dime, Natsuki al menos tu posees a la mujer que amas , ¿de qué sirve llevar corona? Los dioses se burlan de las plegarias de reyes y pastores por igual, sabes a veces me recuerdas a ella no por tu cabello ni tu apariencia a que son distintitas pero sus ojos son iguales .Ella sintió la tristeza en su tono de voz.

—No puedo hablar por la Luz, Alteza. Sólo sé lo que vi cuando llegué aquel día a la sala del trono —dijo Natsuki—. Terenas estaba en el suelo, muerto, ahogado en su sangre. El ejercito de los Proodmure estaban por todas partes. Takumi vestía la capa blanca de la Guardia Real sobre la armadura dorada. Es como si lo viera. Hasta su espada tenía reflejos de oro. Se había sentado en el Trono de Hierro, por encima de sus caballeros, y llevaba un yelmo Blanco. ¡Cómo resplandecía!

—Eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo —protestó el rey.

—Yo seguía a caballo. Recorrí la sala en medio del silencio,. Parecía que me observaran. Me detuve ante el trono y alcé la vista para mirar a Takum. Tenía la espada dorada cruzada sobre las piernas, con el filo manchado por la sangre de un rey. Mis soldados fueron entrando detrás de mí, una escudera me pregunto como paso esto. Los hombres de los Proodmuree retrocedieron. No llegué a decir ni una palabra. Lo miré fijamente en su trono, y aguardé. Por último, Takumi se echó a reír, se levantó y se quitó el yelmo y dejo a la vista ese cabello media marron y naranja.

»—No temas, Kuga, únicamente se lo estaba calentando a nuestro amigo Lothar —me dijo—. Lamento comunicarte que, como asiento, no es muy cómodo.

El rey soltó una carcajada que sonó como un rugido. El ruido sobresaltó a una bandada de cuervos, que salieron volando de entre la hierba y batieron las alas en el aire, enloquecidos.

—¿Crees que debo desconfiar de Proodmure porque se sentó un rato en mi trono? —Las carcajadas sacudían su cuerpo—. Takumi era un tonto joven como nosotros, Natsuki, era poco más que un niño.

—Niño u hombre, ni yo si quiera nosotros no teníamos derecho a ese trono todo el consejo de paladines al decirle quisieron sentenciarlo a muerte.

—Puede que estuviera cansado —sugirió Lothar—. Matar reyes es un trabajo agotador. Y bien saben los dioses que en esa maldita sala no hay otro sitio donde poner el culo. Y por cierto, te dijo la verdad, es una silla incomodísima. En más de un sentido. —El rey sacudió la cabeza—. Bueno, ahora que ya conozco el terrible pecado de Takumi, podemos olvidarnos de este asunto. Estoy harto de secretos, de trifulcas y de asuntos de estado, Natsuki. Es tan aburrido como contar calderilla. Venga, vamos a cabalgar, que en los viejos tiempos lo hacías bien. Quiero volver a sentir el viento en el rostro.

Espoleó a su caballo y emprendió el galope sobre el túmulo, dejando a su espalda una lluvia de tierra.

Durante un momento Natsuki no lo siguió. Se había quedado sin palabras, y le invadía una sensación abrumadora de impotencia. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, qué hacía allí, por qué había llegado hasta donde estaba. Ella no era como Light , dispuesto a reprimir las locuras de su rey y a inculcarle sabiduría. Lothar haría lo que le viniera en gana, como había hecho siempre, y nada que Natsuki dijera o hiciera tendría importancia. Su lugar estaba en Stormgarde. Su lugar estaba con Shizuru en aquel momento de dolor, y con Shijo como deseaba en su corazón verlas.

Pero no siempre era posible estar en el lugar que le correspondía a cada uno, pensó. Natsuki, resignada, espoleó a su caballo y emprendió la marcha en pos del rey.


	13. Shizuru

Shizuru

Ya habían transcurrido semanas desde que Natsuki y las chicas se fueron de Stormgarde cuando el maestre fue a verla de noche al cuarto de Shijo, llevando con él una lamparilla y los libros de contabilidad.

—Ya es hora de que repaséis las cuentas, mi señora —dijo—. Tenéis que saber cuánto nos ha costado esta visita regia.

Shizuru contempló a Shijo en el lecho y le apartó el cabello de la frente. Se dio cuenta de que le había crecido mucho. Pronto tendría que cortárselo.

—No me hace falta ver las cifras, maestre Luwin —replicó sin apartar los ojos de la niña—. Ya sé lo que nos ha costado la visita. Llévate esos libros fuera de mi vista.

—Mi señora, el séquito real gozaba de un apetito muy saludable. Tenemos que reabastecer las despensas antes de...

—He dicho que os llevéis esos libros —lo interrumpió—. El mayordomo se encargará de eso.

—No tenemos mayordomo —le recordó el maestre. Shizuru pensó que era como una rata gris; no la iba a dejar escapar, a menos que ella lo transformara en eso—. Poole se ha ido al sur para ocuparse de la casa de Lady Natsuki en Lordaeron.

—Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo — asintió Shizuru, distraída.

Shijo estaba muy pálida. Pensó que debería acercar más la cama a la ventana, para que le diera el sol de la mañana.

El maestre Luwin puso la lamparilla en un nicho junto a la puerta y jugueteó con el pábilo, inquieto.

—Tenéis que prestar atención de inmediato al tema de los nombramientos, mi señora. Además del mayordomo, necesitamos un capitán de los guardias para ocupar el puesto de Kirito, un caballerizo...

Shizuru volvió la mirada con brusquedad y la fijó en él.

—¿Un caballerizo? —su voz restalló como un latigazo.

—Sí, mi señora. —El maestre estaba aturdido—. Hullen se marchó al sur con su esposa, así que...

—Mi hija yace en una cama, Luwin, está destrozada, se muere, ¿y quieres que me dedique a pensar en un nuevo caballerizo? ¿Crees que me importa lo que pasa en los establos? ¿Crees que me preocupa lo más mínimo? ¿Soy una maga ese no es mi asunto o si? De buena gana mataría hasta el último caballo de Stormgarde con mis manos si eso sirviera para que Shijo abriera los ojos, para colmo Natsuki me abandono y se llevo a mis otras hijas ¿lo entiendes? ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, mi señora. —El hombre inclinó la cabeza—. Pero los nombramientos...

—Yo me encargaré de los nombramientos —dijo Darion.

Shizuru no lo había oído llegar, pero estaba en la puerta, mirándola. Con un repentino ramalazo de vergüenza se dio cuenta de que había estado gritando. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba agotada, y le dolía la cabeza constantemente.

El maestre miró a Shizuru, luego a la pequeña.

—He preparado una lista con todas las personas que deberíamos tener en cuenta para ocupar las vacantes —dijo al tiempo que tendía a Darion el papel que se había sacado de la manga.

El muchacho repasó los nombres. Shizuru advirtió que venía del exterior; tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío y el viento le había revuelto el pelo.

—Excelentes hombres —dijo—. Mañana hablaremos de ellos. —Le devolvió la lista. El maestre Luwin la hizo desaparecer rápidamente en la manga.

—Como digáis, mi señor.

—Ahora, déjanos solos —indicó Darion.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y salió de la estancia. Darion cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia su madre. Shizuru vio que llevaba una espada.

—¿Qué haces, madre?

Shizuru había pensado siempre que Darion se parecía a ella. Tenía la complexión de la familia Fujino, el mismo pelo castaño, los mismos ojos escarlata, igual que Shijo. Pero también en más de una ocasión había visto el habito de mirar fríamente al igual a Natsuki.

—¿Que qué hago? —repitió asombrada—. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿Tú qué crees? Estoy cuidando de tu hermana. De Shijo.

—¿De verdad? No has salido de esta habitación desde que ella resultó herida. Ni siquiera fuiste a la entrada del castillo cuando mi mama Natsuki y las chicas se fueron al sur.

—Los despedí aquí, y los vi partir por la ventana.

Había suplicado a Natsuki que no se fuera, no en aquel momento, y menos con lo que había pasado; la situación era completamente diferente, ¿no se daba cuenta? Fue inútil. Élla le dijo que no tenía elección y decidió marcharse.

—No puedo dejarla sola ni un momento, porque ese momento podría ser el último. Tengo que estar con élla por si... por si...

Tomó la mano inerte de su hija y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Era una mano tan frágil y enflaquecida, tan débil... pero, pese a todo, aún se notaba el calor de la vida a través de la piel.

—No se va a morir, madre. —El tono de Darion se había suavizado—. El maestre Luwin dice que el peligro de muerte ha pasado, has visto a los sanadores en este cuarto.

—¿Y si el maestre está equivocado? ¿Y si Shijo me necesita y yo no estoy aquí?

—Stormgarder te necesita —replicó Darion bruscamente—. Sin mi madre Natsuki aquí usted y yo necesitamos mantener las cosas hasta que regrese, eres de las mejores magas no entiendo qué te está pasando. Crees que todos te abandonaron reacciona madre crees que no estoy afectado. No sé qué hacer. —Hizo una pausa y se mordisqueó el labio inferior, un gesto que le había visto cuando era pequeño—. Y yo también te necesito, madre. Lo intento, pero no puedo... no puedo hacerlo todo yo solo, tu eres mas cercana para mi que mi madre Natsuki sabes que ella no estuvo los primeros 4 años de mi niñes.

El repentino arrebato de emoción le quebró la voz, y Shizuru recordó que sólo tenía veintiuno. Quiso levantarse, correr a él y abrazarlo, pero Shijo la tenía agarrada por la mano y no pudo moverse.

En el exterior de la torre un lobo empezó a aullar. Shizuru se estremeció.

—Es eL de Shijo. —Darion abrió la ventana para que el aire de la noche entrara en habitación de la torre, tan mal ventilada. El aullido se oyó con más fuerza. Era un sonido frío y solitario, lleno de melancolía y desesperación.

—No, no —dijo ella—. Shijo necesita calor.

—Lo que necesita es oírlos cantar —dijo Darion. En algún lugar de Stormgarde un segundo lobo empezó a aullar a coro con el primero, y luego un tercero, más cerca—. _Peludo_ y _Viento Gris_ —añadió Darion mientras sus voces subían y bajaban al unísono—. Si prestas atención se nota la chico se acerco. —Oye te ves muy debilitada madre, ¿Puedes hacer magia arcana?

Shizuru estaba temblando. Era la pena, era el dolor, era el aullido de los lobos huargo. Noche tras noche, los aullidos, el viento gélido y el castillo tan gris y tan vacío, siempre igual, siempre igual, y su niña tendido allí destrozado, el más dulce y cariñoso de sus hijas, la más encantadora, Shijo, que adoraba reír y trepar y soñaba con ser la 2 mujer en la Guardia Real, ahora todo eso se había acabado, nunca volvería a oír su risa. Sollozó, soltó la mano del niño y se tapó los oídos para protegerse de aquellos aullidos espantosos.

—No por hoy no he agotado toda mi magia en crear una barrera antimagia.

Su hijo se sorprendio y la duda estaba escrita en su rostro. —Pero madre nadie va a lastimar a Shijo la caída fue una coincidencia. Ella iba a responder pero los lobos aullaron de nuevo y mas fuerte que la anterior.

—¡Haz que se callen! —gritó—. No lo soporto ¡Mátalos, lo que sea, pero haz que se callen!

No recordó cómo cayó al suelo, pero Darion la tuvo que levantar y sostenerla con brazos fuertes.

—No tengas miedo, madre. Jamás le harían daño. —La ayudó a llegar hasta el catre que estaba en un rincón de la habitación—. Cierra los ojos —le dijo con cariño—. Descansa. El maestre dice que apenas has dormido desde la caída de Shijo además has puesto una barrera en el cuarto desde que paso el incidente y casi no has comido en verdad necesitas descansar.

—No puedo —sollozó ella—. Que los dioses me perdonen, Darion, no puedo, ¿y si se muere mientras duermo, y si se muere, y si se muere...? —Los lobos seguían aullando. Shizuru gritó y volvió a taparse los oídos—. ¡Por los dioses, cierra la ventana o juro que mato a esas bestias!

—Sólo si me prometes que vas a dormir. —Darion se dirigió hacia la ventana, pero cuando iba a cerrar los postigos se oyó otro sonido por encima del aullido lastimero de los lobos huargo—. Son los perros —dijo, prestando atención—. Todos los perros están ladrando a la vez. Eso sí que es raro... —Shijo oyó claramente cómo su hijo tragaba saliva. Alzó la vista, y lo vio muy pálido a la luz de la lamparilla—. Fuego —susurró el muchacho.

«Fuego —pensó ella—, ¡Shijo!»

—Ayúdame —dijo apremiante mientras se incorporaba en el catre—. Ayúdame con Shijo.

—La torre de la biblioteca se ha incendiado —dijo Darion; no dio señal de haberla oído.

Shijo alcanzaba a ver la luz rojiza y parpadeante por la ventana abierta. Se relajó, aliviada. Shijo estaba a salvo. La biblioteca se encontraba al otro lado del patio, el fuego no llegaría hasta allí.

—Gracias a los dioses —susurró.

—No te muevas de aquí, madre estas muy debil —dijo Darion mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca—. Volveré en cuanto apaguemos el fuego.

Salió corriendo, y lo oyó gritar a los guardias y descender a toda prisa, saltando los escalones de dos en dos ella abrió la ventana y trato de apagar el fuego con una ráfaga de viento helado pero nada funcionaba su magia estaba agotada el dia de hoy.

En el exterior, en el patio, se oían gritos de «¡Fuego!», pasos apresurados, relinchos de caballos asustados y ladridos frenéticos de los perros del castillo. Mientras escuchaba aquel caos, se dio cuenta de que los aullidos habían cesado. Los lobos huargo estaban en silencio.

Shizuru se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, murmurando una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento a los Dioses. Al otro lado del patio, en la biblioteca, las llamaradas brotaban de las ventanas. Se quedó observando cómo la columna de humo se alzaba hacia el cielo y recordó con tristeza los libros que la familia de su esposa habían acumulado a lo largo de los siglos. Luego cerró los postigos.

Al darse la vuelta vio al hombre.

—No teníais que estar aquí —murmuró con voz ronca—. Aquí no tenía que haber nadie.

Era un hombrecillo menudo, sucio, con ropas marrones mugrientas y hedor a caballerizas. Shizuru conocía a todas las personas que trabajaban en los establos y el no era uno de ellos. Estaba flaco, tenía el pelo rubio y lacio, y los ojos claros muy hundidos en el rostro huesudo. Y llevaba una daga en la mano.

—No —dijo Shizuru mirando el cuchillo y a Shizo. La palabra se le quedó trabada en la garganta, fue apenas un susurro. El hombre alcanzó a oírla.

—Es un acto de misericordia —dijo—. Ya está muerta.

—No —repitió Shizuru más alto, había recuperado la voz—. No, no.

Trato de lanzar un conjuro pero su magia estaba agotada, el hombre dio una puñalada al aire ya que ella lo ó hacia la ventana para pedir ayuda a gritos, pero aquel hombre era más veloz de lo que había supuesto. Le tapó la boca con una mano, le echó la _cabeza hacia_ atrás y le puso la daga en la garganta. El hedor que despedía era insoportable.

Shizuru agarró la hoja con las dos manos y tiró con todas sus fuerzas para apartársela de la garganta. Lo oyó maldecir junto a la oreja. Tenía los dedos resbaladizos por la sangre, pero no soltó la daga. La mano que le cubría la boca presionó con más fuerza, impidiéndole la respiración. Ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado y sus dientes encontraron carne. Se los clavó con fuerza en la palma de la mano. El hombre rugió de dolor. Shizuru le hincó aún más los dientes y dio un tirón desgarrador, y de pronto él la soltó, ella le lanzo un puñetazo que casi lo derriba. El sabor de la sangre le llenó la boca. Respiró una bocanada de aire y gritó, él la agarró del pelo y la empujó, Shizuru tropezó y cayó al suelo. Lo vio sobre ella, jadeante, tembloroso. Él todavía aferraba la daga con la mano derecha, llena de sangre, sintió a una segunda persona entrar y logro conjurar un hechizo que mato al segundo atacante mientras que el primer asesino se atemorizo.

—Aquí no tenía que haber nadie —repitió como un idiota.

Shizuru vio la sombra que se deslizaba por la puerta abierta tras él. Se oyó un ruido sordo que no llegaba a ser un gruñido, apenas un susurro amenazante, pero él también lo debió de oír porque empezó a darse la vuelta justo cuando el lobo saltaba. Hombre y bestia cayeron juntos, en parte sobre Shizuru. El lobo mordió. El grito del hombre duró menos de un segundo, lo que tardó el animal en arrancarle media garganta.

La sangre cayó como una lluvia cálida sobre el rostro de Shizuru.

El lobo la miraba. Tenía las fauces enrojecidas y empapadas, y los ojos le brillaban con destellos dorados en la oscuridad de la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que era el lobo de Shijo.

Gracias —susurró Shizuru con un hilo de voz.

Alzó la mano, temblorosa. El lobo se acercó con suavidad, le olfateó los dedos y lamió la sangre con una lengua húmeda y áspera. Cuando se la hubo limpiado se dio media vuelta sin hacer el menor ruido, se subió de un salto a la cama de Bran y se tendió junto a él. Shizuru se echó a reír, histérica.

Así fue cómo la encontraron Darion, el maestre y Ser Rodrik cuando irrumpieron con la mitad de los guardias de Stormgarde. La vieron con el rostro cubierto de sangre y sus ojos escarlatas muy abiertos sin pestañar tuvieron que esperar a que se calmara antes de abrigarla con mantas y llevarla al Gran Torreón, a sus habitaciones. Las sirvientas, la ayudó a entrar en la bañera llena de agua humeante y le limpió la sangre con un paño suave.

Después llegó el maestre Luwin a vendarle las heridas. Los cortes en los dedos eran profundos, llegaban casi hasta el hueso, y tenía el cuero cabelludo en carne viva en los puntos donde el hombre le había arrancado mechones enteros. El maestre le dijo que el dolor no había hecho más que empezar y le dio la leche de la amapola para ayudarla a dormir.

Por fin, Shizuru cerró los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos le dijeron que había dormido durante cuatro días. Shizuru asintió y se incorporó en la cama vio un jarrón y lanzo una descarga arcana,sentía como su poder había regresado. Todo lo sucedido tras la caída de Shijo le parecía una pesadilla, un sueño espantoso de sangre y pena, pero el dolor en las manos le recordaba que era muy real. Se sentía débil y aturdida, pero también decidida, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Traedme un trozo de pan con miel —dijo a sus sirvientas—, y avisad al maestre Luwin, tiene que cambiarme los vendajes y que un sanador venga a mi habitacion.

La miraron sorprendidas y se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes.

Shizuru recordó cómo se había comportado y se sintió avergonzada. Les había fallado a todos: a su hijo e hijas, a su esposa, a su Casa... No se repetiría jamás. Demostraría a aquellos norteños cuan fuerte podía ser una Fujino de Dalaran.

Darion llegó antes que la comida que había pedido. Luego entraron Rodrik Cassel y el pupilo de Natsuki, Genn Cringris, y por último Mutsubi, una guardia alta de cara común y cintura cuadrada. Darion le dijo que era la nueva capitána. Su hijo vestía ropas de cuero tratado y cota de mallas, y llevaba una espada a la cintura.

—¿Quiénes eran? —les preguntó Shizuru.

—Nadie lo sabe —respondió Mutsubi—. No eran de Stormgarde, mi señora. Algunos dicen que los habian visto aquí y por los alrededores del castillo en las últimas semanas.

—Entonces vinieron con el grupo del rey —dijo—, o con alguno de los Prodmoore. Debió de quedarse atrás cuando se fueron todos.

—Es posible —asintió Mutsu—. Últimamente ha habido tantos forasteros en la ciudad que no había manera de decir con quién estaba cada uno.

—Se habían escondido en los establos —dijo Cringris—. Se le notaba en el olor.

—¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibido? —preguntó con brusquedad.

—Entre los caballos que Lady Natsuki se ha llevado al sur y los que enviamos al norte para la Guardia de los hermanos negros —dijo Mutsu con la vista baja, avergonzada—, los establos están casi vacíos. Cualquiera podría esconderse de los mozos de cuadras. Quizá Hodor lo viera, se dice que últimamente se porta de manera muy rara, pero con lo bobalicón que es...

—Hemos descubierto dónde ha dormido estos días, solo uno era el importante —intervino Darion—. Tenía noventa monedas de plata en una bolsa de piel, escondida entre la paja.

—Menos mal que la vida de mi hija no se vendió barata —dijo Shizuru con amargura.

—Perdonadme, mi señora. — Mutsu la miró, confusa—. Pero, ¿cómo sabéis que quería matar al chico?

—Es una locura —dijo Genn que también parecía dudarlo.

—Su objetivo era Shijo —insistió Shizuru—. No dejaba de murmurar que yo no tenía que estar allí. Prendió fuego a la biblioteca, pensando que iría a apagarlo y que los guardias me acompañarían. Si no hubiera estado loca de pena quizá se habría salido con la suya.

—¿Por qué querría alguien matar a Shijo madre? —dijo Darion—. Dioses, si no es más que una niñita indefensa, está dormida...

—Ara hijo vas a tener que aprender a encontrar esas respuestas si quieres gobernar el norte, Darion. — Shizuru dirigió una mirada desafiante a su hijo—. Dímelo tú. ¿Por qué querría nadie matar a un niño dormido?

Antes de que pudiera responder, las sirvientas volvieron de la cocina con una bandeja de comida. Había mucho más de lo que había pedido: pan recién hecho, mantequilla, miel, mermelada de zarzamoras, beicon, un huevo pasado por agua, un trozo de queso y una jarra de té de menta. Y junto con la comida llegó el maestre Luwin. Shizuru descubrió de repente que ya no tenía apetito.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija, maestre? —preguntó.

—Sin cambios, mi señora —contestó el hombre con la vista baja.

Era la respuesta que esperaba, ni más ni menos. Sentía un dolor punzante en las manos, como si la hoja de la daga estuviera todavía cortando la carne ni en la Rebelion de Lothar le hicieron una herida que no puedan sanar los curadores o maestres. Hizo salir a las sirvientas y clavó la mirada en Darion.

—¿No sabes aún la respuesta?

—Alguien tiene miedo de que Shijo despierte —dijo el muchacho—. Tiene miedo de lo que pueda contar, de algo que sabe.

—Muy bien. —Shizuru se sintió orgullosa de él. Se volvió hacia la nueva capitána de la guardia—. Hay que mantener a salvo a Shijo. Hemos acabado con un asesino, pero puede que haya más.

—¿Cuántos guardias queréis que ponga, mi señora? —preguntó Hal.

—En ausencia de Lady Natsuki, mi hijo y yo tenemos autoridad en Stormgarder pero el será el que heredara Stormgarder el decidira —respondió ella.

—Quiero un hombre dentro de la habitación, día y noche, otro en la puerta, y dos al pie de las escaleras. —Darion se irguió un poco más—. Nadie puede entrar a ver a Shijo si mi madre o yo no damos antes permiso.

—A vuestras órdenes, mi señor.

—De inmediato —sugirió Shizuru.

—Y que el lobo esté con él en la habitación —añadió Darion.

—Sí... Sí —asintió Shizuru.

—Lady Fujino —dijo Ser Rodrik mientras el guardia salía de la habitación—, ¿os fijasteis por casualidad en la daga que llevaba el asesino?

—Dadas las circunstancias no pude examinarla con detalle, pero te aseguro que estaba bien afilada —replicó Shizuru con una sonrisa seca—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Encontramos el cuchillo, ese rufián lo tenía todavía en la mano. Me pareció un arma de demasiado valor para una persona así, de modo que la estudié a fondo. La hoja es de calidad y una inscripción de runas antiguas. Es imposible que le perteneciera. Se la tuvo que dar alguien.

—Cierra la puerta, Darion —dijo Shizuru después de asentir, pensativa. El muchacho la miró extrañado, pero obedeció—. Lo que voy a deciros no debe salir de esta habitación —siguió Shizuru—. Quiero que me lo juréis. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, aunque sea sólo en una mínima parte, Natsuki y mis hijas corren un peligro terrible, y la menor indiscreción que cometamos les podría costar la vida.

—Lady Natsuki es como una madre para mi y lo mas cercano a un padre—dijo Genn Cringris—. Lo juro.

—Tenéis mi palabra —dijo el maestre Luwin.

—Y la mía, señora —dijo Ser Rodrik.

—¿Y tú, Darion? —preguntó mirando a su hijo. El muchacho asintió—. Mi hermana cree que los Prodmoore asesinaron a su esposo, Lord Yagami, la Mano del Rey —continuó Shizuru—. He caído en la cuenta de que Mikoto no participó en la cacería el día de la caída de Shijo. Ella estuvo todo el tiempo aquí, en el castillo. —Se hizo un silencio de muerte en la habitación—. No creo que Shijo se cayera de aquella torre —dijo rompiendo el silencio—. Creo que la tiraron.

La conmoción se reflejó en los rostros.

—La sola idea es monstruosa, mi señora —dijo Rodrik Cassel—. Para que ella lo haría aparte de que no hay motivo ella tendría escrúpulos a la hora de asesinar a una niña inocente, no es lógico.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo Genn—. Tengo mis dudas.

—Ella es guardia real pero antes, era su escudo juramentado de Mai y la ambición de los Prodmoore es tan infinita como su orgullo —dijo Shizuru.

—La niña no había resbalado jamás —señaló el maestre Luwin, pensativo—. Ella conocía hasta la última piedra de Stormgarde.

—Dioses —maldijo Darion; tenía el joven rostro ensombrecido por la ira—. Si es cierto, lo pagará muy caro. —Desenvainó la espada y la blandió en el aire—. ¡Lo voy a matar!

—¡Guarda eso! —le gritó Ser Rodrik hecho una furia—. La Reina Tokiha están a cientos de leguas. Nunca desenvaines la espada si no tienes intención de utilizarla. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir idiota?

Darion guardó la espada, avergonzado. De repente volvía a sentirse muy niño, la castaña sonrio.

—Veo que el arma de mi hijo es ya de acero, pero no sus instintos —dijo Shizuru a Ser Rodrik.

—Me pareció que era el momento adecuado —replicó el viejo maestro de armas.

—Desde luego —dijo mientras Darion la miraba con ansiedad—. Puede que Stormgarde necesite pronto de todas sus espadas.

—Si llega la ocasión, señora —dijo Genn con la mano en la empuñadura de su arma—, recordad que mi Casa está en deuda con la vuestra.

—Lo único que tenemos son conjeturas. —El maestre jugueteó con los eslabones de su collar—. Estamos hablando de acusar a la reina. A ella no le va a hacer gracia. Si no conseguimos pruebas, más nos valdrá guardar silencio.

—¿Qué más pruebas quieres que la daga? —dijo Ser Rodrik—. La desaparición de un arma así no puede haber pasado desapercibida.

—Alguien tiene que ir a Lordaeron —dijo Shizuru; había comprendido que sólo existía un lugar para dar con la verdad.

—Yo mismo —se ofreció Darion.

—Ara tu no hijito debes permanecer aquí. Siempre tiene que haber alguien del apellido Kuga tu deber esta en Stormgarde. —Miró a ser Rodrik, con sus bigotes blancos, al maestre vestido con la túnica gris, al joven Genn, tan esbelto, tan moreno, tan impetuoso. ¿A quién enviar? ¿Cuál de ellos inspiraría mayor confianza? De pronto, supo la respuesta. Apartó a un lado las mantas. Tenía los dedos vendados tan rígidos e inútiles como si fueran de piedra. Bajó de la cama—. Tengo que ir yo —añadió.

—¿Os parece que es una idea sensata, mi señora? —dijo el maestre Luwin—. No cabe duda de que vuestra llegada despertará las sospechas de Lord Daelin si el esta involucrado en todo esto.

—¿Y qué pasa con Shijo? —preguntó Darion

—Ya he hecho por Shijo todo lo que he podido —dijo Shizuru poniéndole una mano vendada en el hombro—. Ahora su vida esta en manos de los dioses, y curadores. Tú mismo me lo has dicho, Darion, tengo que pensar en el resto.

—Necesitaréis una buena escolta, mi señora —dijo Genn.

—Enviaré a Hal con un pelotón de guardias —señaló Darion

—No —replicó Shizuru—. Yo no necesito demasiados guardias un grupo numeroso llamaría la atención, y es lo que menos nos interesa. No quiero que sepan que me dirijo hacia allí.

—Mi señora, al menos permitid que os acompañe yo —suplicó Ser Rodrik—. Una mujer con su carácter va a causar problemas viajar sola por el camino real, es peligroso.

—No pienso ir por el camino real. —Meditó un instante y asintió—. Dos jinetes pueden ir tan deprisa como uno, y sin duda más que una columna larga que además tenga que mantenerse al ritmo de los carromatos. Agradeceré vuestra compañía, Ser Rodrik. Seguiremos hasta el mar, y allí alquilaremos un barco. Con un poco de suerte, caballos descansados y vientos favorables, llegaremos a Lordaeron mucho antes que Natsuki y los Proodmuree.

«Y entonces —pensó—, que sea lo que los dioses quieran».


	14. Chapter 14

**TYRION**

El norte parecía eterno.

Tyrion Proudmoore se sabía los mapas tan bien como cualquiera, pero dos semanas en el miserable sendero de cabras en que se convertía allí el camino real le habían demostrado que los mapas eran una cosa y el terreno otra muy diferente.

Habían salido de Stormgarder el mismo día que el rey, en medio de la confusión causada por el ataque Defias a la partida real, acompañados por los gritos de las personas, el relinchar de los caballos, el traqueteo de los carromatos y los chirridos de la enorme casa con ruedas de la reina. Caía una ligera nevada. El camino real estaba poco más allá del castillo y la ciudad. En las Puertas de la Muralla de Thoradin los abanderados, los carromatos y las columnas de caballeros y jinetes libres se dirigieron hacia el sur llevándose con ellos el tumulto, mientras que Tyrion se encaminó hacia el norte con Luck y la bastarda de Kuga.

Después de aquello todo fue más frío, y mucho, mucho más silencioso.

Al oeste del camino quedaban los riscos de pedernal, grises y escarpados, con altas torres de vigilancia en las cimas. Hacia el este el terreno descendía hasta convertirse en una llanura ondulada que se extendía hasta perderse de vista. Vieron puentes de piedra que salvaban riachuelos de aguas turbulentas, y pequeñas granjas que formaban círculos en torno a modestas fortalezas con cercas de madera y piedra. El camino estaba muy concurrido, y por la noche podían acomodarse en las rudimentarias posadas que lo bordeaban.

Pero, a tres días de marcha de Stormgarder, las granjas dejaban paso a bosques densos, y cada vez se encontraban con menos viajeros en el camino real. Los riscos de pedernal se hacían más altos y escabrosos a medida que avanzaban, y al quinto día eran ya verdaderas montañas, fríos gigantes color gris azulado con promontorios dentados y cumbres nevadas. Cuando soplaba el viento del norte, de los altos picos se alzaban penachos de cristales de hielo que ondeaban como estandartes.

El camino, siempre flanqueado al oeste por las montañas, discurría hacia el norte y hacia el noroeste a través de un bosque, una densa extensión de robles, almácigos y brezo negro, que parecía más antiguo y más oscuro que ninguno de los que Tyrion había visto en la vida. Luck le dijo que era el Bosque de los Lobos; era cierto, en las noches parecía cobrar vida con los aullidos de manadas lejanas, y los de otras no tan lejanas. El lobo huargo albino de Nina alzaba las orejas ante aquel coro nocturno, pero no se unió a él nunca. En opinión de Tyrion, aquel animal tenía algo inquietante, ni en los zoológicos de Dalaran donde habitaban criaturas exóticas nunca hubo un Lobo Huargo además era inmune a la magia toda una excentricidad.

Para entonces el grupo era de cuarenta miembros, sin contar al lobo. Tyrion viajaba con dos de sus hombres y dos mujeres mercenarias que le cayeron bien, como correspondía a un Prodmoore. Luck iba sólo con la bastarda y unos cuantos caballos de refresco para la Guardia del portal, pero en las lindes del Bosque de los Lobos pasaron una noche tras la cerca de madera de un refugio forestal, y allí se les unió otro de los hermanos negros, un tal Damian. Era un hombre siniestro, cargado de espaldas, con los rasgos ocultos tras una barba tan negra como sus ropas, parecía tan recio como una raíz vieja y tan duro como una roca. Lo acompañabanuna chica y un chico desharrapados, campesinos de una de las ciudades del norte.

—una ladrona y un violador—dijo Yoren, dedicando una mirada fría a los prisioneros.

Tyrion lo comprendió al momento. Se decía que la vida era dura en la defensa del portal, pero sin duda era mejor que la amputación y castración. veintidós hombres, diez muchachos diez mujeres, un lobo huargo, veinte caballos y una jaula de cuervos que el maestre había entregado a Luck. Sin duda era un grupo extraño para el camino real, o para cualquier camino.

Tyrion se fijó en que Nina miraba a Damian y a sus hoscos acompañantes con una expresión extraña en el rostro, demasiado parecida al abatimiento. Damian tenía la espalda deforme y olía mal, tenía piojos en el pelo y la barba, llevaba ropas viejas y remendadas, y rara vez se lavaba. La chica estaba un poco menos olorosa pero muy desabrida se veía patética. el jóvenes olía aún peor; parecía tan estúpido como cruel era.

Sin duda la muchacha había cometido el error de pensar que la Guardia del Portal estaba compuesta de hombres como Luck o heroínas como Galathea. Si era así, Yoren y sus acompañantes habían supuesto para ella un duro despertar. Tyrion compadeció a Nina. Había elegido una vida difícil... o quizá sería más correcto decir que le habían elegido una vida difícil.

El superior de Nina no despertaba en él la misma simpatía. Por lo visto Luck compartía con su amiga de la infancia la misma adversión contra los Prodmoore, y no se alegró en absoluto cuando Tyrion le comunicó sus intenciones.

No hay posadas en el Bastion del honor, mago Prodmoore, te lo advierto —le había dicho mirándolo desde toda su altura.

—Estoy convencido de que encontrarás algún lugar donde meterme —fue la réplica de Tyrion—. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero soy muy parecido a cualquiera de la raza enana.

Por supuesto, al hermano de la reina nadie le negaba nada, así que el asunto quedó zanjado, pero a Luck no le hizo la menor gracia.

—No vas a disfrutar con el viaje, te lo garantizo —amenazó en su momento.

Y desde que se pusieron en marcha había hecho todo lo posible por cumplir aquella promesa.

Al final de la primera semana de haber separado del grupo del rey Tyrion tenía los muslos en carne viva de tanto cabalgar, sentía calambres atroces en las piernas y estaba helado hasta los huesos. Pero en ningún momento se quejó. Antes la muerte que dar aquella satisfacción a un norteño amigo de Natsuki Kuga.

Saboreó un atisbo de venganza con el asunto de sus ropas de montar, unas pieles de oso andrajosas, viejas y malolientes. Luck se las había ofrecido en un alarde de la galantería propia de la Guardia del portal, esperando sin duda que él las rechazara elegantemente. Tyrion las aceptó con una sonrisa. Cuando salieron de Stormgarder llevaba las ropas más abrigadas que tenía, y pronto descubrió que eran del todo insuficientes. Con su magia en su mano derecha creo una pequeña flama pero era inutil no la p odia mantener por mas de 1 hora . Allí arriba hacía frío, mucho frío, cada vez más. Por las noches las temperaturas descendían muy por debajo del punto de congelación, y cuando soplaba el viento era como un cuchillo que cortara sus mejores ropajes de lana. Sin duda Luck lamentaba ya su impulso caballeroso. Quizá hubiera aprendido la lección. Los Proodmoore no rechazaban nada, ni elegantemente ni de ninguna manera. Los Prodmoore aceptaban todo lo que se les ofrecía.

A medida que avanzaban hacia el norte las granjas y los refugios eran cada vez más escasos y pequeños, y estaban más adentrados en el Bosque de los Lobos unos troll de hielos los observaban sin atacar hasta que al final ya no les quedaron más techos bajo los que cobijarse; a partir de allí sólo podrían contar con sus recursos.

Tyrion no era una persona tan servicial se retiro. Así que, mientras Nina, Yoren y los demás hombres erigían refugios rudimentarios, se ocupaban de los caballos y encendían una hoguera, adoptó la costumbre de coger sus pieles y un odre, y alejarse de todos para leer.

En la decimoctava noche de viaje, el vino era dulce y ambarino, una delicia poco común de Forjas que había llevado consigo todo el trayecto desde Alterac, y el libro, una reflexión sobre la historia y características de la guardiana de Tirisfal y sobre la antigua familia de Chamanes de las tierras cercanas a la capital. Guardiana Kuga Natsuki le había dado permiso para llevarse prestados unos cuantos volúmenes de la biblioteca de Stormgarder, que eran auténticas rarezas, y Tyrion los había cogido para su viaje hacia el norte.

Encontró un lugar cómodo lejos del ruido del campamento, junto a un arroyo de aguas rápidas, tan transparentes y frías como el hielo. Se refugió del viento cortante tras un roble viejo y retorcido, se arrebujó en las pieles con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco, bebió un sorbo de vino y empezó a leer acerca de las propiedades del arma de la ultima guardiana conocida . «El color del baculo de la Magna Aegwin se debe a la sangre del Demonio que broto en ella—le informó el libro—.Sus hechizos arcanos eran los mas fuertes , ningún mago mortal era tan fuerte como ella. Los altos elfos a los magos muy poderosos, y no es de extrañar. Ellos crean o destruyen cosas inimaginables.»

Tyrion sentía una fascinación morbosa por la magia antigua de Aegwin. La primera vez que fue a Lordaeron, para asistir al matrimonio de su hermana con Lothar Arathi, se había propuesto buscar los secretos de la sangre de los Menethil porque los Dragones ancestros les dieron tal poder, pero Tyrion porfió en su empeño hasta que encontró los cráneos en el sótano de los de la Familia Menethil que habían sucumbido al poder ancestral y se transformaron húmedo donde los tenían almacenados.

Había esperado toparse con algo impresionante, quizá incluso aterrador, no que fueran hermosos. Y lo eran. Negros como el ónice, tan lustrosos que parecían resplandecer a la luz de la antorcha. Tyrion presintió que les gustaba el fuego. Metió la antorcha entre las fauces de uno de los cráneos más grandes, y las sombras saltaron y danzaron en el muro, tras él. Los dientes eran cuchillos largos y curvos de diamante negro. La llama de la antorcha no era nada para ellos, se habían bañado en el calor de llamas mucho más intensas. Cuando se alejó, Tyrion habría jurado que las cuencas vacías de los ojos de la bestia lo seguían.

Había diecinueve cráneos. El más viejo tenía tres mil años, el más joven apenas siglo y medio. Los recientes eran los más pequeños; había una pareja, no mucho más grandes que cráneos de mastín, con extrañas malformaciones. Le recordaron a los dos últimos cachorros nacidos Los demás cráneos iban aumentando de tamaño hasta llegar a los tres grandes monstruos de las canciones y las leyendas, los dragones en los que se transformo el Primer rey Menethill y sus hermanas habían liberado en la recién creada Alianza de antaño, para salvarla de una raza sanguinarea y desconocida. Los bardos les habían dado nombres de dioses. En aquel sótano, Tyrion se situó entre sus fauces abiertas, mudo de admiración.

—¿Por qué lees tanto?

Tyrion alzó la vista al oír aquella voz. Nina estaba a poca distancia de él y le miraba con curiosidad. Cerró el libro, dejando dentro el dedo para marcar la página.

—Mírame bien y dime qué ves.

—¿Es un truco o qué? —La chica le lanzó una mirada desconfiada—. Te veo a ti, Tyrion Prodmoore.

—Para ser una bastarda estás muy bien educada. —dijo Tyrion con un suspiro—. Lo que ves es un mago un mago hibrido de tres razas.¿Qué edad tienes, dieciocho años?

—veintiuno —dijo la chica.

—veintiuno, y eres más alta de lo que yo seré en la vida. Tengo las piernas cortas y retorcidas, y me cuesta caminar ya que tengo algunas características de elfo y de enano pero poco de humano. Me duele montar a caballo. Ya que hablamos del tema. Tenía que elegir entre eso o ir en poni. Tengo fuerza en los brazos, pero también son cortos. Nunca seré un buen espadachín. Si hubiera nacido en una familia de campesinos seguramente me habrían abandonado a la intemperie para que muriera, o me habrían vendido como monstruo de feria. Pero soy un Prodmoore de Alterac y se esperan cosas de mí. Mi padre fue Mano del Rey y antiguo Almirante supremo de la Alianza. Después resulta que mi hermano mató a ese mismo rey, ironías de la vida. Mi hermana se casó con el nuevo rey, y ese odioso sobrino que tengo será rey tras su muerte. Debo hacer algo por el honor de mi casa, ¿no te parece? Pero, ¿qué? Puede que tenga las piernas cortas en relación con mi cuerpo, pero la cabeza la tengo demasiado grande, aunque yo prefiero pensar que es del tamaño adecuado para mi mente. Tengo una idea bastante precisa de cuáles son mis puntos fuertes y mis puntos débiles. Mi mejor arma está en el cerebro. Mi hermano tiene su espada, el rey Robert tiene su maza, y yo tengo mi magia sin contar a mi mente claro... Pero un gran mago necesita 2 cosas en mente necesita de los libros de magia deacuados igual que una espada de una piedra de amolar, para conservar el filo y su propio ingenio, curiosidad y astucia. — Tyrion dio un golpecito a la tapa de cuero del libro—. Por eso leo tanto, Nina.

La chica absorbió la información en silencio. De todos los pequeñas que adopto Lady Kuga y Lady Fujino solo la pequeña Arya se parece en la cara ojos a la difunda hermana de Lady Natsuki, pero la bastarda que trajo de esa rebeleion por alguna razon su rostro:, solemne, cauteloso, un rostro que no delataba nada, su cabello azul igual al de Natsuki solo que mas corto y menos cuidado lo único que la diferenciaba eran el color de sus ojos. Fuera quien fuera su madre, debe haber sido una bastarda muy parecida a Kuga. —La idea hizo reir al enano

—¿De qué trata ese libro? —preguntó.

—De la Magna Aegwin y la familia que logro aprender el arte de la Chamaneria.

—¿Y para qué te sirve leer de Aegwin? Ya esta muerta —dijo la chica, con la inmensa seguridad que da la juventud.

—Eso dice la gente —replicó Tyrion—. Qué pena, ¿no? Cuando yo era de tu edad soñaba con tener su poder para mí solo.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Nina, desconfiada. Quizá pensara que Tyrion se estaba burlando de élla.

—De verdad. Hasta un niño feo y deforme puede mirar el mundo desde arriba si todos se arrodillan ante el. —Tyrion apartó a un lado las pieles de oso y se puso en pie—. A veces encendía hogueras en las entrañas del Castillo de Alterac, y me pasaba las horas contemplando las llamas, haciendo como si fueran fuego arcano. A veces me imaginaba que lanzaba un hechizo y mi padre ardía en ellas. Otras, que le pasaba mi hermana. — Nina lo miraba tan horrorizada como fascinada. Tyrion se echó a reír a carcajadas—. No pongas esa cara, bastarda. Yo sé tu secreto. Tienes los mismos sueños.

—No —se espantó Nina—. Yo jamás...

—¿No? ¿Nunca? —Tyrion arqueó las cejas—. Vaya, me imagino que la familia peculiar de Kuga te ha dado mucha felicidad fueron muy buenos contigo. Seguro que Lady Shizuru te trata como si fueras una de sus "hijas". Y en cuanto a tu hermano Darion, siempre ha sido cariñoso contigo, ¿por qué no? El se quedará con Stormgarder, y tú con protegiendo el Portal que dicen que en ese mundo hay partes del planeta tan frio como aqui y otras es un desierto rojo y los orcos abundan y mas criaturas que no conocemos. En lo que respecta a Lady Natsuki... bueno, seguro que ha tenido excelentes motivos para despacharte a la Guardia del Portal...

—Basta ya —dijo Nina, con el rostro contraído por la rabia—. ¡La Guardia del portales una vocación muy noble!

—Eres demasiado lista para creerte semejante cosa —dijo Tyrion después de reírse—. La Guardia es un pudridero para los inadaptados de todo el reino. Ya he visto cómo mirabas a Yoren y a todos aquí, hasta las mujeres son feas. Ésos son tus nuevos hermanos y hermanas, Nina, ¿te gustan? Campesinos hoscos, deudores, cazadoras furtivos, violadores, ladronas , bastardos y bastardas como tú. Todos acabáis en el Muro vigilando el gran Portal, vigilando por si aparecen grumkins, snarks, orcos y cosas demoniacas y todos los monstruos con los que te asustaba tu ama de cría. Lo bueno es que los koboll y snark no hacen nada, así que como trabajo no es muy peligroso. Lo malo es que se te congelara la vagina, pero como de todos modos no te dejan tener hijos tampoco importa mucho o te gustan las mujeres como a tu madre.

—¡Basta ya! —chilló el chica. Dio un paso hacia adelante con los puños apretados, al borde de las lágrimas.

De pronto, sin motivo, Tyrion se sintió culpable. Se adelantó para dar al chica una palmadita en la espalda, o murmurar alguna disculpa.

No vio al lobo, no supo dónde estaba ni cómo llegó hasta él. En un momento dado estaba avanzando hacia Nina, y al siguiente se encontraba tendido de espaldas contra el suelo de roca dura, el libro se le había caído de las manos, el impacto lo había dejado sin aliento y tenía la boca llena de tierra, sangre y hojas podridas. Cuando trató de lanzar un hechiso sintió un doloroso calambre en la espalda y una impotencia magica. Se había hecho daño en la caída y el lobo anulaba su magia. Apretó los dientes frustrado, se agarró a una raíz y se incorporó. Tendió una mano hacia el chica.

—Ayúdame —pidió. Y de pronto el lobo estaba entre ellos. No gruñó. Aquel animal del infierno nunca emitía el menor sonido. Se limitó a mirarlo con sus brillantes ojos rojos y a enseñarle los colmillos, cosa que fue más que suficiente. Tyrion volvió a dejarse caer al suelo con un quejido hace 1 semana que hacia hechizos sin parar y el lobo anulandolo que ya no tenia poder—. Pues no me ayudes. Me quedaré aquí hasta que os vayáis.

—Pídemelo con educación mi lord. —Nina acarició el espeso pelaje blanco de _Fantasma._ Ahora sonreía.

Tyrion Prodmoore sintió que la rabia hervía en su interior, y la dominó a fuerza de voluntad. No era la primera vez que lo humillaban, y tampoco sería la última. Y quizá en aquella ocasión se lo merecía.

—Estaría muy agradecido si me prestaras tu ayuda, Nina —dijo con voz dócil.

—Al suelo, _Fantasma_ —dijo la chica.

El lobo huargo se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros. Los ojos rojos no se apartaron ni por un momento de Tyrion. Nina dio la vuelta para situarse tras él, le deslizó las manos por debajo de los brazos y lo levantó sin esfuerzo. Luego recogió el libro y se lo devolvió.

—¿Por qué me ha atacado? Y ¿como lo hizo? —preguntó Tyrion después de mirar de soslayo al lobo huargo y limpiarse la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—A lo mejor ha pensado que eras un Koboll.

Tyrion le lanzó una mirada agria. Luego se echó a reír, con un bufido de diversión que le salió por la nariz sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Oh, dioses parece que a tu bestia no le afecta la magia e incluso la anula ¿no? —dijo entre carcajadas entrecortadas—. Sí, me imagino que tengo pinta Koboll. ¿Qué hará entonces con los demas?

—Mejor que no lo sepas.

Nina recogió el odre y se lo tendió. Tyrion quitó el tapón, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretó el odre y bebió un largo trago. El vino fue como un fuego fresco que le bajó por la garganta y le calentó el estómago. Luego se lo tendió a Nina y la observo.

—¿Quieres?

—Es verdad, ¿no? —dijo la chica tras aceptarlo y beber un sorbo con cautela—. Lo que me has dicho de la Guardia del Portal es cierto. —Tyrion asintió. Nina apretó los labios—. Pues si es así, que así sea —dijo al final.

—Muy bien, bastarda —dijo el hombre sonriéndole—. Casi todas las personas prefieren negar la verdad antes que enfrentarse a ella, para ser atractiva eres valiente.

—Casi toda la gente —repitió Nina—. Pero no es tu caso.

—No —admitió Tyrion—. No es mi caso. Ya no acostumbro a soñar. —Recogió las pieles de oso—. Vamos, tenemos que estar de vuelta en el campamento antes de que tu capitan convoque a los abanderados.

El campamento no estaba lejos, pero el terreno era irregular y, cuando llegaron,. Nina le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a salvar unas raíces protuberantes, pero Tyrion la rechazó. Se iba a abrir camino por sus medios, como había hecho toda la vida, comenzó a utilizar, magia de regresión para las raíces . Aun así, se alegró de llegar al campamento. Las tiendas ya estaban alzadas contra el muro de un refugio que llevaba mucho tiempo abandonado y ahora les servía como escudo contra el viento. Los caballos estaban atendidos y la hoguera encendida. Yoren se había sentado en una piedra para despellejar una ardilla. El olor delicioso del guiso inundó las fosas nasales de Tyrion. Llegó como pudo hasta donde Morree, su criado, removía el caldero. Morree le tendió el cucharón sin decir palabra. Tyrion lo probó y se lo devolvió.

—Más pimienta —dijo.

—Ah, ya estás aquí —dijo Luck saliendo de la tienda que compartía con su pupila—.

No vuelvas a alejarte sola, Nina. Pensé que las bestias te habían cogido.

—Fueron los grumkins —le dijo Tyrion con una carcajada.

Nina sonrió. Luck miró a Yoren, desconcertado. El viejo gruñó, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su sangrienta labor.

La ardilla dio algo de sustancia al guiso, y aquella noche lo comieron junto a la hoguera, acompañado de pan de centeno y queso duro. Tyrion pasó de mano en mano su odre de vino hasta que incluso Yoren . se suavizó. Uno a uno, se fueron retirando a las tiendas para dormir, todos menos Nina, a quien había correspondido el primer turno de guardia.

Tyrion fue el último en retirarse, como siempre. Antes de entrar en la tienda que sus hombres le habían alzado se detuvo un instante y miró hacia atrás, en dirección a Nina. La chica estaba de pie junto a la hoguera, con el rostro imperturbable y tenso y la mirada fija en las llamas.

«Ahora lo entiendes ¿no? no existe justicia en el mundo—Tyrion Prodmoore sonrió con tristeza y fue a acostarse.


	15. Incidente

**Akira**

Mientras desayunaban, la septa dijo a Akira que Natsuki había salido al amanecer.

—El rey la mandó llamar. Creo que se han ido otra vez de caza. Tengo entendido que por estas tierras habitan muchsa bestias salvajes.

—Nunca he visto una bestia sureña—dijo Akira al tiempo que daba un trocito de panceta a _Dama,_ por debajo de la mesa. La loba huargo lo tomó de su mano con la delicadeza de una reina.

—Una dama noble no echa de comer a los perros en la mesa —dijo la septa con un bufido de desaprobación al tiempo que partía otro trozo de panal para que la miel goteara sobre una rebanada de pan.

— es una loba huargo, como yo —señaló Akira; _Dama_ le lamía los dedos con su lengua áspera—. Además, mi madre me entreno muy bien, además solo cumplo con mi deber y dijo que podíamos traer a las lobas con nosotras si queríamos.

—Eres una joven muy buena, Akira. —Aquello no había servido para aplacar a la septa—. Pero en lo que respecta a esas criaturas pareces tan testaruda como tu hermana Arya. —Frunció el ceño—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Arya?

—No tenía hambre —dijo Akira. Sabía que, con toda probabilidad, su hermana habría bajado a hurtadillas a la cocina muchas horas antes, y engatusado a algún pinche para que le diera el desayuno.

—Recuérdale que hoy se tiene que poner un vestido bonito. Como el de terciopelo gris. Nos han invitado a viajar con la reina y con la princesa Myrcella en el carromato real; debemos estar impecables.

Akira ya estaba impecable. Se había cepillado la larga cabellera castaña rojiza hasta que estuvo deslumbrante, y lucía su mejor vestido de seda azul. Llevaba más de una semana esperando aquel día. Viajar con la reina era un gran honor, y además vería al príncipe si lograba eso su madre se enorgullecería de ella. Su prometido. Sólo con pensar en ello sentia impaciencia pesar de que faltaban muchos años para que se casaran. Akira todavía no conocía de verdad a Baine, pero estaba prometida a él. Era como le habían contado imaginado a su príncipe, alto, guapo, fuerte. Atesoraba las pocas oportunidades que tenía de estar con él. Si algo le daba miedo aquel día era Arya. Su hermana tenía la habilidad de estropearlo todo. Nunca se sabía por dónde iba a salir.

—Se lo recordaré —dijo, insegura—, pero se vestirá como siempre. —Esperaba no pasar demasiada vergüenza—. ¿Puedo retirarme?

—Sí.

La septa se sirvió otra rebanada de pan con miel, y Akira se levantó del banco. _Dama_ la siguió cuando salió de la sala común de la posada.

Una vez en el exterior, hizo una pausa entre los gritos, las maldiciones y el crujir de las ruedas de madera mientras los hombres desmontaban tiendas y pabellones, y cargaban los carros para emprender la marcha un día más. La posada era un gran edificio de piedra clara, tenía tres plantas, Akira no había visto jamás otra tan grande; pero aun así sólo podía albergar a una tercera parte de la partida real, que contando a los hombres y escuderas de su madre y a los jinetes libres que se les habían unido en el camino tenía ya más de cuatrocientos miembros.

Arya estaba a la orilla de las humedades, intentando que _Nymeria_ se quedara quieta mientras le cepillaba el lodo seco del pelaje. A la loba no parecía gustarle nada. Arya vestía la misma ropa de montar que había llevado el día anterior, y también dos días antes.

—Tienes que ir a ponerte algo bonito —le dijo Akira—. Te lo manda la septa. Hoy vamos a viajar en el carromato de la reina con la princesa Myrcella.

—Yo no —replicó Arya al tiempo que intentaba deshacer un nudo en el pelaje gris de _Nymeria_ —.mi amigo y yo vamos a cabalgar río arriba

—¿Cabalgar?—repitió Akira, desconcertada

—Estamos casi tan cerca de encontrar el camino hacia las Etapas ardientes—contestó Arya mirándola como si la considerara estúpida—. Aquí es donde el rey Lothar lo mató y consiguió la corona.

Akira se quedó boquiabierta, mirando incrédula a su flacucha hermana pequeña.

—No puedes ir a buscar rubíes, la princesa nos está esperando. La reina nos invitó a las dos.

—Y a mí qué —replicó Arya—. La casa con ruedas no tiene ventanas, no se ve nada.

—Pero, ¿qué quieres ver? —preguntó Akira molesta. Ella estaba alegre con la invitación, y la idiota de su hermana lo iba a estropear todo, justo como se había temido—. No hay más que prados, granjas y refugios.

—Mentira —se empecinó Arya—. Si vinieras con nosotros alguna vez lo verías.

—Ya abra tiempo para eso—replicó Akira con convicción—. Te manchas toda, y luego te duele todo el cuerpo.

—No te muevas —ordenó Arya a _Nymeria_ después de encogerse de hombros—. No te estoy haciendo daño. —Miró a Akira—. Cuando estábamos cruzando el lago conté treinta y seis tipos de flores que no había visto en mi vida, y un niño me enseñó un lagarto león.

Akira se estremeció. Habían tardado doce días en cruzar las Humedades por un cenagal negro, interminable. Jamás lo había pasado peor. El aire era húmedo y pegajoso, el paso era tan estrecho que ni siquiera podían levantar bien el campamento por las noches y se veían obligados a pernoctar en medio del camino real. Los árboles semiahogados los asfixiaban al pasar, con ramas que goteaban de las que pendían cortinas de fungosidades macilentas. Había flores enormes que brotaban en el lodo y flotaban en charcas de agua estancada, pero cualquier imbécil que se saliera de la ruta para arrancar una se encontraba con arenas movedizas o bandidos renegados de los enanos, serpientes acechando desde los árboles y lagartos león flotando en el agua como troncos negros con ojos y dientes.

Nada de eso detenía a Arya, claro. Un día se presentó con su sonrisa, el pelo enredado, la ropa llena de barro y un manojo de flores verdes y púrpuras para su madre. Akira deseó con toda su alma que le dijera a Arya que debía aprender a comportarse como la dama de alta cuna que teóricamente era, pero en vez de eso la abrazó y le agradeció las flores. Al mirar los ojos de su hermana y recordar a su madre se sintio peor.

Luego resultó que las flores color púrpura se llamaban «besos venenosos» y a Arya le salió un sarpullido por los brazos. Akira pensó que así aprendería la lección, pero en vez de eso Arya se rió, y al día siguiente se frotó barro por los brazos, como cualquier campesina ignorante, sólo porque su amiga le dijo que así dejarían de picarle. También tenía ronchas y magulladuras en los brazos y en los hombros, verdugones violáceos y manchas verdosas y amarillentas. Akira se las había visto cuando su hermana se desnudaba antes de acostarse. Sólo ella era tan intrepida.

Arya seguía cepillando los nudos del pelaje de _Nymeria,_ al tiempo que hablaba de las cosas que había visto en el viaje hacia el sur.

—La semana pasada divisamos una atalaya encantada, y el día anterior perseguimos una manada de caballos salvajes. Tendrías que haber visto cómo huyeron en cuanto olieron a _Nymeria._ — La loba se retorció ante un tirón, y Arya la regañó—. Para quieta, tengo que cepillarte el otro lado, estás llena de barro.

—No debes salirte de la columna —le recordó Akira—. Lo dijo Madre.

—Tampoco me alejé tanto. —Arya se encogió de hombros—. Además, _Nymeria_ me acompañó. Y no lo hago todos los días. También es divertido cabalgar junto a los carromatos y charlar con la gente a ti no te dijo nada cuando tenias mi edad asi que relajate.

Akira sabía bien con qué tipo de gente le gustaba charlar a Arya: escuderos,mercenarias, mozos de cuadra, sirvientas, ancianos, niños desnudos,caballeros,caballeras y jinetes libres de lenguaje grosero y linaje incierto... Arya trababa amistad con cualquiera.

—Tienes que venir conmigo —dijo Akira, que empezaba a perder la paciencia—. No puedes desobedecer a la reina. La septa Brenda te está esperando.

Arya hizo caso omiso. Tironeó con fuerza del cepillo. _Nymeria_ gruñó y se zafó de ella, agraviada.

—¡Vuelve ahora mismo!

—Nos darán té y pastas de limón —prosiguió Akira, adulta y razonable. _Dama_ se restregó contra su pierna. Ella la rascó detrás de las orejas, tal como sabía que le gustaba, y la loba se sentó a su lado para observar cómo Arya perseguía a _Nymeria_ —. ¡No me digas que prefieres montar un caballo viejo y maloliente, y acabar toda sudorosa y magullada, en vez de tumbarte sobre almohadones de plumas y hacer amistad y una futura alianza con la reina!

—La reina no me cae bien —dijo Arya sin darle importancia. Akira se quedó muda. ¡Ni siquiera su hermana podía decir semejante cosa! Pero la chica siguió hablando, sin darse cuenta—. Además, no me deja que vaya con _Nymeria._

Se puso el cepillo debajo del cinturón y se dirigió a su loba. _Nymeria,_ cautelosa, la observó acercarse.

—La casa con ruedas de la reina no es lugar para una loba —dijo Akira—. Y además, a la princesa Myrcella le dan miedo, ya lo sabes.

—Myrcella es una criaja. —Arya rodeó el cuello de _Nymeria_ con el brazo, pero en cuanto sacó el cepillo la loba huargo se liberó de su presa y escapó. La chica lo tiró al suelo, frustrada—. ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape! —gritó.

Akira no pudo disimular una leve sonrisa. En cierta ocasión una cazadora le había dicho que cada animal sale a su amo. Dio un rápido abrazo a _Dama._ La loba le lamió la mejilla, y Akira dejó escapar una risita. Arya la oyó, y se dio media vuelta.

—Me importa un cuerno lo que digas, yo me voy a divertir. —Su rostro con expresion desafiante, equino, tenía el gesto testarudo que significaba que iba a imponer su voluntad.

—Dioses, Arya, hay veces que pareces una chiquilla —suspiró Akira—. De acuerdo, iré yo sola. Así será todo más agradable. _Dama_ y yo nos comeremos todas las pastas de limón, y tal vez aprenda algo nuevo de parte de la reina.

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero el grito de Arya la alcanzó.

—¡ A ti tampoco te dejarán entrar con _la loba_!

Desapareció persiguiendo a _Nymeria_ por la orilla del río antes de que a Akira se le ocurriera una respuesta.

Sola y humillada, Akira emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia la posada; sabía que la septa e la estaría esperando. _Dama_ caminaba a su lado con pisadas suaves. La adolecente estaba aburrida. Ella de pequeña sólo quería que las cosas fueran bonitas, agradables pero ya habia crecido,. ¿Por qué no era Arya mas madura? El parecido a su mama Natsuki la molestaba, seguro porque nuestra madre es una gran guerera pero igual ella sabia comportarse.

comprendía que al no ser verdaderas hermanas eran diferentes, con tan sólo dos años de diferencia. Ojalá Arya no hubiera sido adoptada sino seria una bastarda como su media hermana Nina, así todo sería más sencillo. Si hasta se parecía a Nina.

Cuando se acercó al centro del campamento su congoja se desvaneció en el aire. Ante la casa con ruedas de la reina se había reunido toda una multitud. A los oídos de Akira llegó un murmullo de voces entusiasmadas. Alcanzó a ver que las puertas estaban abiertas; la reina se encontraba en la cima de los peldaños de madera y sonreía a alguien situado más abajo.

—Es un gran honor el que nos hace el Consejo, señores —la oyó decir.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a un escudero que conocía.

—El Consejo ha enviado jinetes de Lordaeron para que nos proporcionen escolta el resto del camino —respondió él—. Una guardia de honor para la familia real.

Akira se moría por ver mejor, así que permitió que _Dama_ le abriera un camino entre la multitud. La gente se apresuró a apartarse de la loba huargo. Cuando estuvo más cerca vio a 8 personas que habían hincado la rodilla en tierra ante la reina; lucían unas armaduras tan refinadas y hermosas que la hicieron parpadear.

La armadura de uno de los caballeros mostraba un complicado diseño de escamas esmaltadas en blanco, tan brillantes como la nieve recién caída, con engastes y cierres de plata que brillaban al sol. Cuando se quitó el casco Akira vio que se trababa de un anciano de pelo tan blanco como su armadura, pero pese a ello parecía fuerte y gallardo. Llevaba sobre los hombros la capa nívea de la Guardia Real.

Su acompañante tenía unos veinte años, y su armadura era de acero color verde oscuro como el de un bosque. Akira se sonrojo no había visto jamás a un hombre tan atractivo; era alto, de constitución fuerte, con cabellos color negro azabache que le caían sobre los hombros y enmarcaban un rostro perfectamente afeitado en el que brillaban unos alegres ojos verdes a juego con la armadura. Llevaba bajo el brazo un yelmo astado con una magnífica rejilla de oro.

Los otros 2 eran embajadores del reino de los Enanos por sus vestimenta vinieron a discutir asuntos de Estado.

La mujer parecía una jinete libre que llevaba una, armadura de cuero mascara negra que le cubria la mitad del rostro, cinturón férreo plomo, cabello medio marron, una pulsera de aspecto Mitico, botas pioneras verdes y en su cintura 2 dagas de aspecto muy peligrosa, la guerrera la miro por un segundo sonrio y se fue con algunos de sus compañeros que la llamaron.

El ultimo era bajar del caballo era el mas impresionante hasta su caballo era un "Destrero" tan dorado como le conto su mama Natsuki no llevaba Casco por su rostro no era tan joven pero no llegaba a viejo en su espalda estaba su martillo esplendoroso de Bronce y Plata

Al principio Akira no se fijó en el desconocido. No se había arrodillado como los otros. Estaba de pie a un lado, junto a los caballos, y lo observaba todo con una expresión sombría en el rostro huesudo. Tenía la tez afeitada, llena de cicatrices de viruelas, con las mejillas y los ojos hundidos. No parecía un anciano, pero apenas le quedaban unos mechones de cabello sobre las orejas, y los llevaba tan largos como la melena de una mujer. Su armadura era una cota de mallas color gris acero sobre cuero endurecido, simple y sin ningún adorno, que parecía antigua y muy usada. Sobre el hombro derecho se le veía la sucia empuñadura de cuero de un espadón de dos manos, que llevaba a la espalda porque era demasiado largo como para colgárselo de la cintura.

—El rey ha salido de caza, pero sé que cuando regrese se sentirá muy complacido de veros — decía la reina a los cinco caballeros que se habían arrodillado ante ella.

Akira no podía apartar la vista del setimo hombre. Éste pareció notar la presión de su mirada y volvió la cabeza muy despacio hacia ella. _Dama_ gruñó. De pronto Akira se vio invadida por el terror más aplastante que había sentido en la vida. Dio un paso atrás y tropezó con alguien.

Unas manos fuertes la agarraron por los hombros, y durante un momento Akira pensó que se trataba de un ladron; pero al darse la vuelta vio el rostro quemado de Mantorecio, que la miraba desde arriba con la boca retorcida en una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

—¿Tiemblas? —preguntó con voz áspera—. ¿Tanto miedo te doy?

Le daba miedo pero curiosidad, sí, como había sucedido desde la primera vez que puso los ojos sobre el destrozo que había causado el fuego en aquel rostro, aunque en aquel momento no le pareció ni la mitad de aterrador que el otro. De todos modos Akira se debatió para librarse de sus manos; el Perro se echó a reír, y _Dama_ se interpuso entre ellos con un gruñido de advertencia. Akira se dejó caer de rodillas y echó los brazos al cuello de la loba. A su alrededor se congregó un grupo boquiabierto, notaba todas las miradas clavadas en ella, y oyó comentarios en voz baja y risas ahogadas.

—Un Huargo —dijo una mujer.

—Por los siete infiernos, es un huargo —dijo la guerrera de la mascara negra.

—¿Qué hace en el campamento? —insistió el primero.

—ja Kuga los contratan como amas de cría —le llegó la voz áspera del Perro.

Akira se dio cuenta de que las dos guerreras recién llegados la miraban, y miraban también a _Dama_ con espadas y dagas desenvainadas. Volvió a sentir miedo y vergüenza. Se le llenaron los ojos de verguensa, pero se contuvo y puso una expresión desafiante.

—Ve con ella, Baine —oyó decir a la reina.

Y de pronto, allí estuvo el príncipe.

—Dejadla en paz —dijo Baine.

Se alzaba junto a ella el princinpe, vestido de cuero negro y lana azul, con rizos naranja . Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Qué sucede, mi dulce dama? ¿Qué temes? Nadie osará hacerte daño. Envainad las espadas. La loba es su mascota; eso es todo. —Miró al mas fuerte—. Y tú, Perro, fuera de aquí, asustas a mi prometida.

El Perro, siempre fiel, hizo una reverencia y se alejó silencioso entre el gentío. Akira trató de controlarse. Se sentía estúpida. Era una Kuga de Stormgarde, una dama de noble cuna, y algún día sería reina.

—No ha sido culpa suya—intentó explicarle—. Fue por el otro.

Los tres caballeros recién llegados intercambiaron una mirada. El Paladin se retiro en el acto pero los otros dos se acercaron.

—¿Payne? —rió el joven de la armadura verde.

—Ser Ilyn también me da miedo a veces, hermosa dama —dijo a Akira con amabilidad el más anciano, el de blanco—. Su aspecto inspira temor.

—Como debe ser. —La reina había bajado de la casa con ruedas. Los espectadores se apartaron para abrirle paso—. Si los malvados no temen a la Justicia del Rey, es que nos hemos equivocado al elegirlo para ese puesto.

—Entonces, Alteza, no cabe duda de que la elección fue acertada -—dijo Akira que había recuperado por fin la compostura.

Una carcajada general estalló a su alrededor.

—Bien dicho, niña —dijo el anciano de blanco—. Como corresponde a la" hija" de Natsuki Kuga. Es un honor conocerte, aunque haya sido de manera tan irregular. Soy Danath de la Guardia Real.

Hizo una reverencia. Ahora conocía sobradamente el nombre, y las frases corteses que la septa Brenda le había enseñado a lo largo de los años acudieron a su memoria.

—Lord comandante de la Guardia Real —dijo—, consejero de nuestro rey Lothar, como antes lo fuisteis de Terenas Menethill. El honor es mío, buen caballero. Hasta en el lejano norte cantan los bardos las hazañas de Danath aterratrolls, antes quería entrar a la guardia real por ti.

—Querrás decir Danath el viejo—dijo el caballero verde riendo de nuevo—. Me disculpo por Lord Uther que se retiro muy rapido tiene asuntos con tu madre y con respecto a Danath no lo adules con palabras tan dulces, jovencita, ya se lo tiene demasiado creído. —Sonrió a Akira—. Bueno, chica de los lobos, si también eres capaz de llamarme por mi nombre tendré que reconocer que eres sin duda la hija de nuestra Mano.

—Más cuidado cuando te dirijas a mi prometida —replicó Baine, tenso.

—¿Disculpa? Quiero seguir charlando, además aun no acepto tu propuesta —intervino Akira rápidamente para aplacar la ira del príncipe. Sonrió al caballero verde—. Vuestro casco luce astas doradas, mi señor. El venado es el emblema de la Casa real. El rey Lothar tiene dos hermanos. Por vuestra juventud sólo podéis ser Lian Arathi, señor Vetormenta y consejero del rey, y así os llamo.

—Por su juventud sólo puede ser un mequetrefe engreído —dijo Ser Danath riéndose entre dientes—, y así lo llamo yo.

La carcajada fue general, y la inició el propio Lord Lian. La tensión se había esfumado, y Akira empezaba a sentirse a gusto... hasta que Ser Ilyn Payne empujó a dos hombres a los lados para situarse ante ella. No sonreía. No dijo ni una palabra. _Dama_ le mostró los dientes y empezó a gruñir, emitiendo un sonido sordo de amenaza, pero en esta ocasión Akira la hizo callar poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza con suavidad.

—Si os he ofendido lo lamento mucho, Ser Ilyn.

Esperó una respuesta que no llegó. El verdugo se la quedó mirando, los ojos incoloros parecieron arrancarle la ropa, y luego la piel, hasta dejar su alma desnuda ante él. Siempre silencioso, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—¿He dicho algo malo, Alteza? —preguntó Akira al príncipe mirándolo. No comprendía nada y se sentía molesta—. ¿Por qué no me ha hablado?

—Hace tiempo que Ser Ilyn se muestra poco comunicativo —comentó lord Lyan con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Baine miró a su tío con desprecio reconcentrado. Luego tomó las manos de Akira entre las suyas.

—Terenas Menethill con su magia hizo que se quemara.

—Pero se expresa de manera muy elocuente con la espada —dijo la reina—, y la devoción que siente por nuestro reino no tiene rival. —Sonrió con gentileza—Akira, tengo que hablar con los señores consejeros hasta que regrese el rey con tu madre. Lo siento mucho, pero el día que ibas a pasar con Myrcella tendrá que posponerse. Por favor, discúlpame ante tu querida hermana. Baine, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de ser hoy el anfitrión de nuestra invitada?

—Será un placer, madre —respondió Baine con toda formalidad.

La tomó del brazo y juntos se alejaron de la casa con ruedas. Akira volvía a sentirse aburrida. ¡Iba a pasar un día entero el príncipe! Miró a Baine inspeccionandolo. Al menos es apuesto,.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—Lo que tú desees, príncipe —respondió Akira mientras pensaba: «Estar contigo significa ser reina».

—Podemos ir a montar a caballo —dijo Baine después de meditar un instante.

—Oh, adoro montar a caballo —dijo Akira.

—Tu loba puede asustar a los caballos. —Akira lanzó una mirada a _Dama_ que iba pisándoles los talones—. Y por lo visto mi perro te asusta a ti. Mejor los dejamos a ambos aquí y nos vamos solos, ¿qué te parece?

—Si es lo que tú deseas... —respondió Akira, insegura, tras titubear un instante—. Tendré que atar a _Dama._ —Pero no entendía bien a qué se refería Baine—. No sabía que tenías un perro...

—En realidad es el perro de mi madre, pero me dijo que para eso tenia a Mikoto—dijo el príncipe riéndose—. Le ha ordenado que me cuide, y lo hace.

—Ah, ese Perro —Por cierto ya soy casi un adulto, no lucho con espadas de madera como tus hermano soy menor pero. Esto es lo único que necesito.

Desenfundó la espada y se la mostró. Era una espada larga perfectamente adaptada para un chico de quince años, de brillante acero azulado, forjada en castillo y de doble filo, con empuñadura de cuero y una cabeza de león que parecía de oro en el pomo. Akira dejó escapar un finjido gritito de admiración, cosa que complació a Baine.

—Le he puesto nombre, la llamo _Colmillo del verdugo._

De manera que dejaron en el campamento al guardaespaldas de Baine y a la loba huargo de Akira, y se dirigieron hacia el este por la orilla norte del Tridente sin más compañía que _Colmillo del verdugo._

Fue un día glorioso. El aire era cálido y les llevaba el aroma de las flores, y los bosques tenían una belleza apacible que Akira no había visto jamás en el norte. El caballo del príncipe Baine era un pura sangre bayo veloz como el viento, y lo montaba con desenvoltura tan temeraria que Akira tenía que esforzarse para que su yegua le siguiera el paso. Fue un día de aventuras. Exploraron las cuevas que había junto a la ribera, siguieron el rastro de un lince hasta su guarida, y cuando sintieron hambre Akira localizó un refugio por el humo, y ordenó que sirvieran comida y vino a su príncipe y a la dama que lo acompañaba. Comieron truchas recién pescadas, y Akira bebió más vino que en el propio banquete.

—Mi madre sólo nos deja tomar algunas copa, y eso en los festines —confesó al príncipe.

—Mi prometida puede beber tanto vino como desee —replicó Baine al tiempo que volvía a llenarle la copa.

—¿No deberíamos volver ya? —preguntó.

—Enseguida —dijo el principe—. Estamos muy cerca del campo de batalla, es allí, donde el río traza una curva. Ahí fue donde mi padre mató a Arthas Menethill, ¿sabías? Le aplastó el pecho, _chas,_ a través de la armadura y todo. — Baine blandió una maza imaginaria para mostrarle cómo había sucedido—. Luego mi tío Takumi mató al viejo ése, Terenas, y mi padre llegó a rey. ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Akira también lo había oído, era el sonido de madera contra madera que llegaba de los bosques. Sin saber por qué, la ponía nerviosa.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Volvamos al campamento, Baine

—Quiero ver qué pasa.

Baine dirigió su caballo hacia la fuente del ruido, y a Akira no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo. Los sonidos eran ahora más audibles y claros, y al acercarse más oyeron también respiraciones jadeantes y algún que otro gruñido.

—Ahí hay alguien —dijo Akira con ansiedad. De pronto deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener una espada y que _Dama_ los hubiera acompañado.

—Conmigo estás a salvo. —desenvainó a _Colmillo del verdugo._ El susurro del acero contra el cuero la hizo estremecer—. Por aquí —añadió mientras cabalgaba hacia un grupo de árboles.

Tras ellos, en un claro desde el que se divisaba el río, vieron a un niño y a una niña que jugaban a los caballeros. Su espada era un palo de madera, y los dos corrían por la hierba lanzándose vigorosas estocadas y mandobles. El chico era bastante mayor, mucho más alto y fuerte, y era el que atacaba. La chica, una cría flacucha con una cara linda y ojos muy familiares, que vestía ropas de cuero embarradas, esquivaba los ataques del chico, pero no todos. En un momento dado le lanzó una estocada, que élla detuvo con su mano; el chico hizo un movimiento de barrido, su palo se deslizo de las manos de la chica y un duro golpe en los dedos. Ella gritó y maldijo.

El príncipe y se echó a reír. El chico miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, sobresaltado, y dejó caer su palo en la hierba. La niña los miró mientras se lamía los nudillos para calmar el dolor, y Akira se quedó sorprendida y horrorizada.

—¡Arya! —exclamó incrédula.

—¡Marchaos! —les gritó Arya, que tenía los ojos llenos de rabia—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡Dejadnos en paz!

Baine miró a Arya, luego a Akira y por fin a Arya de nuevo.

—¿Es tu hermana? —La niña asintió, avergonzada. Joffrey miró al chico, un muchacho desgarbado de rostro tosco y pecoso y espesa pelambrera rojiza—. ¿Y tú quién eres, chico? — preguntó en un tono imperioso que no delataba que el otro le llevaba un año.

—Ben —murmuró el muchacho. Reconoció al príncipe y bajó la vista—. Mi señor.

—Es solo un campesino —dijo Akira.

—Es mi amigo —intervino Arya con tono brusco—. Déjalo en paz.

—El campesino y quiere ser un guerrero, ¿eh? —Baine desmontó, espada en mano—. Recoge tu espada, "Campesino" —dijo; le brillaban los ojos de diversión—. A ver qué tal lo haces. — Ben se quedó paralizado de miedo. Baine avanzó hacia él—. Venga, que la cojas te he dicho. ¿O es que sólo peleas con niñas?

—Me lo pidió ella, mi señor —dijo Ben—. ¡Me lo pidió ella!

A Akira le bastó mirar el rostro congestionado de Arya para saber que el chico decía la verdad, pero Baine no estaba en disposición de escuchar nada. El vino lo hacía aún más audaz.

—¿Coges tu espada o no?

—No es más que un palo, mi señor —dijo Ben con un gesto de negación—. No es una espada. Sólo es un palo.

—Y tú no eres más que el hijo de un campesino estuvo. —Baine alzó a _Colmillo del verdugo y_ puso la punta en la mejilla de Ben, justo debajo del ojo. El muchacho temblaba de manera incontrolable—. ¿Sabes que estabas atacando a la hermana de mi señora?

Un brillante punto de sangre brotó de la mejilla de Ben y descendió en lentos Mullos rojos por la cara del muchacho.

—¡Que pares ya o yo misma te golpeare! —gritó Arya.

Cogió el palo que había soltado. De repente, Akira quedo inmovil.

—No le voy a hacer daño. No mucho —dijo el príncipe Baine a Arya, sin apartar los ojos del hijo del carnicero.

Arya se lanzó hacia él.

Akira se bajó de la yegua, pero no fue suficientemente rápida. Arya blandió el palo con ambas manos de una manera muy extraña. Se oyó un sonoro crujido cuando la madera se quebró contra la nuca del príncipe, y los acontecimientos parecieron precipitarse ante los ojos atentos de Akira. Baine se tambaleó y se dio media vuelta entre maldiciones. Bane echó a correr hacia los árboles a tanta velocidad como le permitían las piernas. Arya blandió de nuevo su arma contra el príncipe, pero en esta ocasión Joffrey paró el golpe con _Colmillo de León_ y le arrancó el palo roto de entre las manos. Tenía la nuca ensangrentada y echaba chispas por los ojos.

—No, no, basta, basta, parad ya los dos o si n… —Se quedo callada Akira no podía intervenir era la pelea de su hermana.

Arya cogió una piedra y se la tiró a Joffrey, apuntando a la cabeza. Pero le dio al caballo, y el animal partió al galope hacia los mismos árboles donde se había refugiado Ben.

Baine lanzó un mandoble contra Arya al tiempo que gritaba obscenidades, cosas terribles, cosas sucias. Arya retrocedió, esquivo sus ataques le dio otro golpe que dejo un poco sangrando al principe pero Baine la persiguió hasta el bosque, hasta que la tuvo arrinconada contra un árbol. Akira no sabía qué hacer. Contempló la escena, impotente, hasta que decidio hacer algo.

En aquel momento un relámpago gris pasó a toda velocidad junto a ella, y de pronto allí estaba _Nymeria,_ en medio de un salto, luego cerrando las mandíbulas sobre el brazo con que Baine sostenía la espada. El acero se le cayó de las manos cuando la loba lo derribó. Rodaron sobre la hierba, la loba gruñendo, el príncipe gritando de dolor.

—¡Quitádmela de encima! —chilló—. ¡Quitádmela de encima!

— _¡Nymeria!_ —restalló como un látigo la voz de Arya.

La loba huargo soltó a Akira y fue a situarse junto a Arya. El príncipe se quedó tendido en la hierba, sollozando y apretándose el brazo herido. Tenía la manga empapada en sangre y la cara magullada por los golpes.

—No te ha hecho daño. No mucho —dijo Arya.

Recogió del suelo a _Colmillo de León_ y se situó junto al príncipe, con la espada sujeta entre las dos manos.

—No —gimoteó Baine alzando la vista con un gemido de terror—. No me hagas daño. Se lo voy a contar a mi madre.

—¡Déjalo en paz! Provocaras algo peor —gritó Akira a su hermana.

Arya se dio media vuelta y lanzó la espada a lo lejos, utilizando todo el cuerpo para impulsarla. El acero azulado centelleó al sol cuando la espada pasó girando sobre el río. Chocó contra el agua y desapareció con un chapoteo. Le lanzo un ultimo puñete a Baine dejó escapar un gemido. Arya corrió hacia su caballo, con _Nymeria_ pisándole los talones.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Sansa corrió junto al príncipe Baine. El muchacho tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor, y su respiración era entrecortada. Akira se arrodilló junto a él.

—Baine —sollozó—. Qué te han hecho. No tengas miedo, iré a caballo al refugio y volveré con ayuda.

Le apartó de la frente el suave pelo naranja, con gesto de protectora.

Él abrió los ojos de repente y la miró, y en sus pupilas sólo había odio y el más profundo desprecio.

—Pues ve de una vez—escupió—. Y no me toques.


End file.
